Resisting Temptations
by SaiandNamika4ever
Summary: Sakura's parents died when she was eight years old, and she watched them die right before her. She left the situation with a huge scar on her arm, and a voice in her head. Everyone around her thinks she's a freak...everone exept the new transfer student..
1. Chapter 1 part 1

"Please Honey, don't do this!" My mom was screaming, crying, and somehow managing to sound almost…loving. My father stood before her, a knife was gripped in his right hand. I didn't understand what was going on, one moment they were getting along, then me and mother left, when we came back Father started to yell. "Please, not in front of Sakura!"The sound of my name made me pay, if possible, closer attention. My dad, his jet black hair sticking to his face with sweat, it was glistening off his entire face. My mind raced with questions, I knew I didn't want answered.

"You lying slut, how dare you fucking cheat on me!?" My dad was back to yelling, he braced the knife, I could see his nails burring into the palm of his sweaty hand. I knew that word. Cheating. I also knew that my mother would NEVER do that. "No, please, I swear!" I was perplexed, confused, and I knew this wasn't going to end well. "Baby, quit LYING!" The sliver blade slashed at my mom, she ducked, and a lock of her lavender hair fell to the ground. I wanted to cry out for her, but my mouth was dry, no words escaped my throat. The blade rose again. I silently begged for him to stop, I begged him to quite his nonsense.

"NO!" My mom screamed, she stepped toward me. I realized that I was just standing there, in the middle of the kitchen with them. My entire body was numb, but I knew I was shaking. My dad reacted to her movement faster than I could even think. The blade moved quickly, I shut my eyes. Screams. My mother's screams. I opened my eyes again, and looked directly at the ground. A large puddle of crimson liquid was next to my mom, I held my breath as I looked up at her. She was clutching her arm; tears were spilling out of her bright green eyes. Her beautiful face was red, and stained with even more tears. I began to cry too. Hot tears pouring down my face.

"Why would you do this!?" I expected my mom to be saying this, but the words escaped from my father's mouth. He seemed disappointed, but the anger took over all his other emotions. "Sakura! Run! Go get help!" My mom screamed at me. I wanted to follow her orders, trust me, I wanted to get away as fast as possible, but my legs were frozen. She was staring at me, still holding her arm, blood was still rolling down it though. My father stepped towards her, and outstretched his left hand, taking a large handful of her hair into his hand. She whimpered as he yanked her to the ground. The blood covered her white blouse. Once she was completely on the ground, my dad began to whisper "I love you, I love you, I love you" It became a chant he sang as he raised the knife into the air. Down it came, right into my mom's side, I winced, the sound of her screams made me want to die right there, but petrified, I continued to stare. The knife sliced down her entire side, blood was pouring all over the kitchen, and onto my feet. My mom continued to scream. Blood was coming out of her mouth.

I wanted to cover my ears, but my entire body was still. Once again my father took a handful of her hair and brought her face up to his, he smiled at her "I love you honey" He said, and he kissed her lips, when he pulled away his lips were covered in her blood. He slowly licked it off, and then put the knife to her throat, she stifled one last breath before he moved the blade across her throat, I was sprayed with her blood. I choked on my scream, which made it stay in my throat. Then my father looked at me. His pupils were dilated, sweat was still dripping off his face. He dropped my mother's hair, letting her head fall limply to the ground, she wasn't breathing. She wasn't moving. I had known she was dead, but now the shock set in.

I felt my knees collapse, I fell to the ground. I didn't care I was being soaked in my mom's blood. I didn't care that my father was getting up and walking towards me. All I cared about was the fact my mother was gone, and soon I would be gone too. He knelt next to me, and faintly whispered "Sakura, are you frightened of me?" I whimpered and nodded. He gripped the knife, and my heart began to beat faster. Before I knew what was happening, the point of the blade was against my throat. "Don't worry honey, it won't hurt!" He smiled. He smiled and I freaked. I clenched my fists and began to wildly throw hits at him. Very few made contact, and I, only 8 years old didn't make much damage at all. He grabbed both of my wrists in one, huge hand. The one that used to hold mine as we crossed streets, the one that hugged me when Grandpa had died, the one that used to wipe away my tears, now was causing them.

"That's it!" He yelled, he pressed the blade to the tip of my fore-arm, and asked me "Do you love me?" I nodded, slowly and painfully. "Aw, I love you too Sakura!" He pressed the blade down, and then slid it down, across my arm, then jerked it away, blood spilled out. I screamed. I tried to back away, but my hand slipped in the blood, I didn't know if it was mine or my moms, but I slipped in it. Slam. I hit the ground, pain, that's all I felt, pain. He laughed at me "My silly little blossom 

princess." Blossom Princess. My nickname since…forever. How dare he use it?! "Sweetheart, do you wish for me to…die?" His tone was changed, almost back to normal. I wanted it so badly I couldn't describe. I whispered "Yes."

"Then, you have to do it yourself." He looked into my eyes and smiled. I held my breath. Do it myself? What if I just made it quick and painless…what if I made it long and torturous…? I didn't know what to choose. He handed the knife to me, and wrapped my small fingers around the handle. "Do it Sakura." I nodded and gripped the knife tightly. "I love you." He reminded me. I wanted to laugh, but somehow the situation didn't call for humor.

I shut my eyes, and shoved the knife into him. I didn't aim, I didn't even look, but I kept fucking stabbing. Over and over. Occasionally I felt him jerk, or heard him grunt, but he stayed and let me do my damage. I opened my eyes. I had hit him at least 20 times. His entire torso was ripped to shreds, I whispered "I love you Daddy." And plunged the blade into his heart, even more blood poured out of him. Now, I was covered in his blood too. He fell over backwards, landing with a sickening crack, splash, and then I was alone. I fell backwards too. I could move again, but I didn't want to. I wanted to be the pitiful little girl I was, sit, and cry my eyes out.

Why did this happen to me? What did I do to deserve this pain? I glanced down at my arm, it was bleeding profusely, I winced. Maybe if I just sat here, I could die too. Maybe, it would be better, but my mom wanted me to get away. She wanted me to be safe. I slowly got to my feet, careful not to slip again. My entire body was soaked, but I ignored it. I stepped out of the kitchen, doing my best to evade the still growing puddles of blood. As I stepped onto the white carpet of the living room my feet left red splotches in the shape of my small feet. I shuffled over to the phone, and picked up the receiver, placing in on my ear. It rang once before a very alert, female voice answered "911 emergency, what's your emergency?"

I coughed quickly, then said "My name is Sakura Haruno-" I heard her stifle a breath, everyone in the town knew me, and knew I would never prank an emergency " My Mother, and Father were both killed, I'm really injured and if I don't get help I'll die" I was being amazingly calm for the situation that was at hand.

"Just hold on Sakura, this is Julie" Julie. My mom's old best friend from middle school, this would be sad to her too "Help is on the way!" Click. I was alone again. I hung the phone up, and walked over to the stair case. God damn my mother's obsession with stairs, I silently climbed up the stairs, keeping my balance by putting my good hand on the oak railing. I felt really woozy, and could barely see straight. Not a good sign.

At the top of the stairs, I turned right to the bathroom. The door was already open, and I walked in quickly, I had to find a towel. But, what I saw wasn't what I wanted to see, and it definitely wasn't a towel. On the white marble counter six needles were waiting. Emptied, just waiting to be refilled. I reached forward with a shaking hand and grabbed one. The tip of the needle had blood on it, I knew that the last person to hold it was my dad. Fucking moron. I threw it back to the counter and heard a defining crash. Glass flew around, I reached forward and grabbed a handful of a few more, I threw them onto the ground, the sound of them breaking was music to my ears, I shoved the rest onto the ground. I turned to the closet and yanked it open, a stack of bright yellow towels welcomed me. I grabbed one, and swiftly wrapped it around my arm. I was surprisingly smart for such a little kid. I pressed on the towel and felt it absorb the majority of the blood, but it was still bleeding really fast. I shook my head, whipped my eyes, and left the bathroom.

I was half way down the stairs when I heard Julies voice call for me "Sakura! Sakura-Chan! Honey, where are you?"

""H-here." I mumbled, making my way down the rest of the stair case. As soon as I turned to look for her, she embraced me in her arms, her blond hair filled my face, it smelled like oranges. I was hesitant to wrap my arms around her body, but my body soon just went along with it. I felt her sobbing into my shoulder, she was on her knees. "I-I'm so s-sorry!" She pulled away to look me in the face, her brown eyes were swollen and hardly any white shoed, it was all red from, crying. I didn't say anything, I just nodded.

Two police officers walked toward me, one of them was at least 7 feet 3inches, and was pretty pudgy, black hair fair was curled over his eyes. The other one was only about 5 foot 4, he was lean and muscular. His brown hair was short and to a buzz cut. The pudgy one spoke up first, he had a big golden badge pinned to his chest "Sakura?" I nodded slowly. "Do you know who 

did this to your parents?" I hesitated, and shook my head no. He nodded and turned to the shorter one "Alright. Well, take the girl into the ambulance, get her to the hospital." It had seemed that Julie had forgotten about my cut until then, she wrapped her sweat covered hand around my arm and pulled off the towel. She breathed in deep and said "Oh my god…did the guy who killed your parents do this to you?"

I didn't want anyone to know the truth. I don't know why, but I knew I wanted it to by my own secret. I nodded and said "It doesn't hurt anymore." Julie picked me up into her arms; my pink night gown covered her in whosever blood it was. We made our way towards the front door, and as soon as we were outside the cold air smacked me in the face. I coughed and dug my face into her shoulder. An ambulance was waiting, its lights were flashing, the back door was already open. Julie stepped into the back, me still in her tightly gripped arms.

She sat down on the gurney. I shut my eyes; maybe, just maybe it was all just a horrible dream. "You'll be alright Sakura-Chan…" Julie said into my ear. Before I knew what happened I was out, black swallowed everything.

"Sakura. Wake up honey." It wasn't Julie's voice. Quite the opposite actually. This voice was a man, gruff and sturdy instead of Julies usual dainty little timid voice. I opened my eyes, my light green eyes were momentarily blinded by a very bright light. I leaned upward, my arm was in a sling, and I was in a very uncomfortable paper gown. I looked up at the man. I wanted to laugh, but I resisted. He was tall, he looked like a cat was growing on his upper lip, and wrinkles surrounded his eyes. I gave a playful smile. "Sakura, are you feeling alright?"

Alright? Did he really just ask me that? Both my parents were dead, and I killed one of them. My arm is in a sling, my mom's best friend is more than likely emotionally scared, and he thinks I'm ALRIGHT? I nodded. He gave me a comforting smile and then said "We called your grandma, the one in Japan?" I thought for a moment, then remembered her. I had only met her once, was she really my only living relative? I nodded solemnly. "You're going to go live with her, alright?" I was stunned, I didn't breathe, a moment passed then I coughed "Moving…to JAPAN?" I almost screamed. He nodded, he backed away a little. Granted it was better than living with Julie, I mean she was family, but all the way in Japan?!

"Your grandma is coming to pick you up actually…" He said, regaining his "Manly" confidence. I nodded, then said "You can leave, doctor dude." I tried to give another playful smile but I stopped attempting after I felt only half my smile work properly. He laughed, and turned around "She'll be here in about an hour…you've been out for the last two days, I can imagine it was kinda traumati-" I glared at him, and he slid through the door and shut it quickly. I laughed and looked around. A small, old TV was set up on the wall, speaking the walls they were the ugliest shade of yellow I had ever seen. It looked like someone barfed them up along with their pea soup. I giggled.

I looked for the remote, it wasn't anywhere around me. Worst day ever. Wait, the worst TWO DAYS ever. I looked out of a huge window on the far side of the room. It surely wasn't night anymore. The bright sun and light blotches of blue shone through a huge, green maple tree outside. There were shiny cars outside, all reflecting the bright light. I sighed.

I flopped backwards. "Blechy" I said to myself as I rolled over. I couldn't get comfortable. The blankets felt like they had been frozen stiff, my pillow felt like a brick, and I could hear some Spanish soap opera going on in the background. "Blechy" I said again. I looked around me again. A huge green button with the words "Call nurse" under it. Right next to it was a red button that said "Call doctor". I smiled, reached forward and pushed the green button. It lighted up, and I heard someone outside of my door. "Hm, that was fast…" I mumbled as someone opened the door.

"What do you want" She sounded angry. Why was she mad at me? "Um, yeah, when is my Grandma getting here" Finally I could see her. I hate to admit it, but the first thing I saw were her HUGE boobs. They looked like they were going to EXPLODE out of her white dress. Other than her gigantic breasts, she had bleach blond hair to the middle of her back, she had a green jacket over her dress, I wanted to laugh. She looked like a slut.

"How am I supposed to know!" She was pretty rude. "We called her yesterday, she could get here anytime I guess…"

"Ummm, I'm Sakura" I said quietly. I didn't want her to sit on me.

"I'm Tsunade, and I already knew your name. What I don't get…is your hair, what's with the pink?"

I blushed. "Um…well…it's actually my natural hair color…" I wanted to diss her boobs, but once again I didn't want to get crushed.

"Haha, are you serious!? Well, Sakura, your Grandma, SHOULD be here at any time, she might actually already be here…" I got over excited and sat up straight. "Really" I squeaked. I wanted out of here. She laughed at me. I rolled my eyes, and hung my legs over the side of my bed. "I'm gunna go look for her…"

I expected Tsunade to stop me, or tell me to lie down. She didn't even twitch. She just nodded, and walked away. I jumped off the bed, landing with a soft _plop._ I rubbed my eyes and walked out of the door that was left open by Tsunade. My vision spun a little bit. I turned into the hall way, and started to run. I don't know why, but I wanted to run. My legs felt really weak, and told me to stop with every step I took, but I ignored it.

'_Sakura…'_ It was so quite that I could barely hear it, I turned around quickly. I couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman that said it, no one was even looking at me. Everyone was too busy with their own work. I shook my head and continued to run down the hall. My senses were going wild. The look of the faces on Doctors telling patients family that they're going to die, the smell of clean floors and the smell of icky hospital food. A few people glanced at me before carrying on with their work.

'_SAKURA!' _The same person yelled, I flipped around and stumbled over my own feet, landing on my butt. I looked around, almost everyone was staring at me now, but then soon turned away like nothing happened. "What the heck…" I mumbled, before standing up and walking down the hall.

It only took a few more seconds to get to the lobby. And it definitely didn't take long to find my grandma. She was hunched over a Opera Magazine, saying something in Japanese under her breath. She looked up at me, she didn't look like any other grandma on earth. She had vibrant red hair, like a huge hanging flame down to the middle of her back. She had freckles all across her face, and had two, bright green eyes. That looked just…like mine. Our only similarity. She must have died her hair red, because everything else about her was 100 Asian. She had squinted eyes, and looked really young for whatever age she must have been. I giggled.

"S-sakura?" She said. Her voice was steady, but very unsure.

"Grandma." I smiled and took another step towards her. Before I could make to her, she knelt down and flung her arms around me, squeezing me tight. I coughed out a breath and said "I…can't…breathe" She gave me a warm smile and said "I…love you"

I didn't know if I was supposed to say it back, so I smiled and nodded. She grabbed my hand, and walked me over to the front counter. As soon as she was there, she put her free hand on the counter and declared "We, are leaving." The girl at the front had Short, choppy black hair, and had at least 10 moles on her face "Um, Alright, Mrs. Bloom." Her voice was small, and very quiet. I had forgotten that I had received my dad's last name. Stupid teme.

My grandma smiled and gripped my hand tighter. She lead me out of the lobby, and through two big, glass doors that opened when we got close to them. As soon as I walked through the doors, my eyes felt like fire. I hadn't realized how much brighter it was outside.  
'_Listen to me…' _Sakura looked up at her grandma. "Huh?" She said, puzzled "Did you…did you say something?" Sakura's grandma looked at Sakura like she was nuts "What are you talking about, hun?"

'_Don't make a fool out of yourself…' _Sakura glanced around her. The voice was getting very clear, it was definitely a girl. Her voice was rough though. Strong. Mean. Sakura got confused; she kept looking around until her eyes fell on her Grandma's confused eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Uh…yeah…" Sakura mumbled, her eyes rested on the cement. _'She thinks you're crazy. Kill her._' The voice spoke again to her, it sounded demanding. Sakura shook her head violently and told herself 'NO! She's my only living relative. I need her to live if I wan4t a decent place to stay…'

'_She hates you…you doesn't want you to be with her.' _

"LIAR!" Sakura yelled. Her grandma looked at her with a scared expression. "S-Sakura…please stop it, your scaring me…" Sakura snapped back to reality. "I'm sorry Grandma, I…I love you…" Her grandma didn't look pleased. At all, but nodded and said "I love you too."

'_She's lying..,'_ The voice said in a tauntingly. I got angry at whatever the fuck was talking to me. 'SHUT UP' I told myself, 'I will hurt you.'

'_Hurting me…means hurting yourself darling…'_ The voice went silent again. Sakura didn't reply this time. "Be right back…" Sakura's grandma said quickly. She let go of Sakura's good hand and took off running down the parking lot. Sakura was dazed. And apparently 100 off the wall nuts. She tried not to think. The voice would hear her. Yep, crazy as hell.

Sakura tapped her foot nervously. "Come on Grams…" She said under her breath.

'_Maybe she is gunna leave you here' _The voice said happily.

'Maybe you need to go shove-'Sakura started at herself, but was cut off by a white 1995 Nissan Sentra pulled up. It was surprisingly clean. The rims gave off a silver gleam, that temporarily blinded Sakura, and the windows were slightly tinted. Sakura smiled and walked forward, grabbing the black handle of the car. She opened the door and fell into the car.

"Ready to go back to Tokyo?" Her grandma asked with a huge grin.

"Tokyo…city?" Sakura asked, she thought she was going to be stuck in some small, little town. She was wrong.

"Yep! Tokyo city! Neon lights, Asian strippers, and ecstasy addicts around every club!" She grinned even brighter. Sakura got excited. Soon enough, everything from the last two days would be behind her. Well, almost everything.

'_Hmmmmm, you'll probably get lost and killed' _The voice told Sakura in a matter-of-fact voice. Sakura rolled her eyes, and rolled down her window. Trees, people, birds, clouds, all passed by her in a blur. She sighed deeply, remembering back to last week when her mom had tooken her to the beach, the scenery passing by her just like now…

It only took a half 'n hour to get to the air port. But it took several hours of long lines, lots of foreign people, and grumpy white guys to finally get on the plane. Where, Sakura could finally get some good sleep.

**End of Chapter 1, the first part! Whoo Hoo! I know it's gory, but it gets a wittle bit cleaner, I really hope you enjoyed it, alright?**

**PLEASE Read and Review. Reviews make me feel really, really special, and it encourages more chapters ;)**


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

**((Time for part two of chapter one!**

**Less gore this time,  
Please read and review, thank you bunches and lots.  
I know that it's not as good as the first chapter, but I swear I'll do better!**

**If you didn't guess from the chapter title, this part of the story takes place seven years after the…incident…**

**Please enjoy))**

"Sakura dear, please wake up…" My grandma's voice was attempting to pierce my dreams, I did my best to ignore it. I was having a wonderful dream, one that made me smile, and laugh just like I used to. My mother's arms were wrapped around me, like a huge human shield from the sun's rays of light. We were sitting in the warm white sand, watching Father build a huge castle. It had about 7 towers, shells, seaweed, carvings in the walls decorated it. And in front of it the words "Blossom Princess Castle' was carved. I laughed playfully and looked up at my mom. Her long, silky hair was blowing all around me. Some of it landing in my face. She smiled warmly at me, and ran her hand through my short, bubble gum pink hair.

"I love you Sakura dear…" My mom said quietly, almost a whisper.

'_Wake up…'_ It was the stupid voice. It didn't know anything, it didn't remember this day like I did. Nothing could possibly go wrong right now. '_I warned you…this is your fault…'_ I continued to ignore it. I had dealt with it for the last 7 years; I can pretend it's not there for a few more minutes.

My mom's hand left my hair, and I felt a sharp pain on my arm. I looked down, and I wanted to scream. 'NO! Not again, no, no, no! It was going perfectly!' My arm was bleeding, covering my mom in blood and turning the sand into a reddish brown. My mom let go of me, and backed away. "I'm so sorry Sakura…"She said, holding her hands up. My fore-arm was bleeding at the place where my father had once cut into me. I screamed. I tried to back away, but I lost all feeling in my arms and fell down. I could hear my father getting up and walking towards me. I held my breath.

I felt his huge hand grip almost all of my hair, he gave a sharp tug, that made me slide forward into him. I whimpered. My dreams were always too good to last. I tried to wake up, but all I could do was sit there, with my eyes shut. He began to drag me through the castle; sand filled my eyes and my mouth. I started to cry. Blood soaked the sand as I was dragged to the water.

As soon as we were at the edge on the water, where it barely met the shore, my father threw me in. I choked on the water as it filled my lungs. I wasn't alone for long, he grabbed my head and forced me under water. I tried to scream but all that happened was I breathed in more and more water. I tried to get away, I thrashed, and tried to pry his hands off of my head, but all he did was grab and push down harder.

'_I WARNED you, I tried to tell you that it was going to take a nasty turn, but no. You don't listen to me do you?' _The voice taunted me_. _

'Will you please shut the hell up Midori!' I screamed at myself, I was starting to remember the outside world. How I had named the voice years back. It was almost over. I was almost dead…again. I took one last breath in, and I woke up.

Midori was laughing at me. I so badly wanted to hurt her, but I would do that later, when my Grandma wasn't standing next to me bed, looking petrified. I realized I was panting heavily "Hey…Grams…" I said, out of breath. Midori continued to giggle and said '_She thinks you're a freak! You've been like this for the whole you've she's really known her. If you get rid of her we can live together somewhere much more peaceful, come on Sakura…'_

'Shut up…' I warned Midori…or…myself in other words. My grandma looked at me, still very confused. Midori was right; I had been like this for a long time. Nightmares every night, screaming in my sleep, everything. I don't know why she was so surprised. She didn't say anything, she just nodded and walked out of my room. A few beads of sweat rolled off my face onto my red, silky comforter. I looked around.

I had oak wooden floors, which really sucked when I rolled out of bed, all that protected me was a small pink rug next to me. On my right there was a white cherry wood night stand that had a night light on it, that was currently giving off a midnight blue color, casting shadows onto my wall. The blinds to my window were pulled shut, and the purple curtains were pulled over those. It was really dark.

I stifled a quick, painful breath, and threw my blanket off of me. I knew that grandma had woke me up to go to school. This also meant another horrible, terrible day. Oh joy. Pretty much everyone at school avoided me, I never found out why. They knew I had a few mental problems, but none of them even knew about Midori. No one ever talked to me. I was just stared at, like I was a circus freak. And the few people that talked 

to, were always busy with their other friends, the few friends that actually enjoyed hanging out with me weren't liked very much by the rest of the classmates. I sighed and then walked over to my window.

I pulled open the curtains, and then rolled up the blinds. Outside was beautiful. The sun was shining it, pretty much cutting out the light from my lamp. Just like my Grandma had described when I was little, there were a whole bunch of pretty lights, and a few Asian people that looked like strippers walking down my street. I shook my head and walked over to my dresser.

Everything was the same. Every day. Over and Over. I'd get up, get ready, walk to school, get stared at, get laughed at, come home, eat, listen to music, and do it all over again. Not exactly what you'd call a "nice" life. I thought that after I left the United States it would be better. And, after 7 years it should have been all forgotten. But no. People can't just leave it alone.

I pulled out a red tank top, and a pair of dark blue jeans. I pushed my hair behind my ear. I had grown it out a lot since back then, trying to change everything. It was now to the middle of my back, it was still the same shade of pink as it had always been though. I wasn't even tempted to change that about it. I ran my hands through my hair and caught a glimpse of my wrist. Every few inches a red line showed the times when I tried to silence Midori. Stupid scars.

I changed into my clothes and walked into the bathroom, that just so happened was connected to my room. Yay. I turned to the mirror and stared at myself. I hadn't grown too much honestly, I stood a mean 5 foot 3 inches, and I still had the same emerald green eyes that seemed to always be shimmering, I had porcelain white skin, I was pretty pale honestly, I needed to get some sun. I was pretty slender, which was probably due to the fact I had to walk everywhere I went.

I gave myself the same fake smile I gave everyone else, and turned around. '_Excited for school? That old lady probably has a gun somewhere…' _Midori told me quickly as I walked out of the door of my bedroom. I shook my head, she couldn't just leave me alone about anything. I walked down the steps, I needed to leave quick. Going down the stairs I could never help but watch the passing photos on the wall. There were pictures of me, of Grams, My mother, My father, everything.

At the end of the steps Grams was already still waiting, her once worried face now showed me an overly-happy smile. I cringed. "Hey Grams!" I said smiling at her. She gave me a hug, I really wasn't expecting. "Have a good day!" She told me, I shrugged and said "I can only try…"

"Well, try your hardest…" I nodded and walked towards the front door, swinging it open. "Have a good day Grams…" I said, before disappearing out of the door and into the light. It was always so bright.

As I stepped outside a few people gave me a weird look, but I just rolled my eyes and began to walk down the street. I always caught people's eyes, I was never sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. I dug through my pockets, and finally found my light green I-pod. I put both ear buds in my ears, and let the sound of the music fill my thoughts, cutting out everything in reality. I scrolled through the songs until I found one that I really liked.

((A.N The song is called heels over head by Boys like girls))

**I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby  
Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes  
You were worth the hundred thousand miles  
But you couldn't stay awhile**

I got your little brown shirt in  
my bottom drawer baby  
And your little white socks in the top drawer  
You were always leaving your shit around  
And gone without a sound

Yeah I'm the first to fall and the last to know  
Where'd you go? 

I yawned, I really didn't want to go to another day of school. I was humming to the beat of the song when to my left I was surprised by a huge, long, shiny black limousine passed by. Not too many people were THAT rich, I was caught off guard. The windows were tinted so dark I couldn't see anything inside, but I was sure that whoever was inside, they were really rude and bitchy. I tried to ignore my curiosity.****

**Now I'm heels over head  
I'm hangin' upside down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound**

I got a first class ticket to a night all alone  
And a front row seat up right by the phone  
Cause you're always on my mind  
And I'm running out of time  
I've got your hair on my pillow and  
your smell in my sheets  
And it makes me think about you  
with the sand in your feet  
Is it all you thought it'd be?  
You mean everything to me

But I'm the first to fall and the last to know  
And where'd you go?

Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside down  
Find more Lyrics at **/xH5****  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound  
And when you hit the coast  
I hope you think of me  
And how I'm stuck here with the  
ghost of what we used to be **

'_Sakura?'_ Midori started talking.

"hm?" I said aloud, no one could hear me anyways.

'_What if that person goes to your school? That girl could be a bitch and make you cry…you should slash her tires.'_

"Midori! For all we know she could be really nice! Just cause they're rich doesn't make them mean…"

'_DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!' _ Midori screamed before going silent.

A few people were looking at me…again. I sighed; no wonder people thought I was fucking crazy. I shook my head, and focused on the ground.****

You're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes  
Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes  
You're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes  
Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes

You're a chance taker, heartbreaker  
Got me wrapped around your finger  
Chance taker, heartbreaker  
Got me wrapped around your finger

I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby  
Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes  
If I drive a hundred thousand miles  


**Would you let me stay a while?**

Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside-down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound  
And when you hit the coast  
I hope you think of me  
And how I'm stuck here with the  
ghost of what we used to be 

I was happy the walk to school was so short. It always bugged me that everyone in town would look at me and whisper to their buddies behind their hands. I sighed, yet again. I wanted the day to be over already. ****

Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside-down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound  
And when you hit the coast  
Maybe you'll finally see  
And then you'll turn it all around  
and you'll come back to me  


As soon as I walked onto the campus I heard the first period bell ring, "Shit!" I yelled as I ran towards the buildings. I was late, again! The green grass was still wet from the dew; my socks became soaked as I kept running to class. I was gunna get yelled at.

When I got into the building my black converse shoes made loud squeaking noises with every step I took, it echoed off the walls bouncing back at me. I was surrounded by red lockers, with an ugly shade of molding cream cheese colored tiles under my feet. On both sides of the hallway's ceiling there were huge, bright lights.

Finally after a few minutes of walking as fast as possible down the hallways I came to my class door and gripped the handle. I turned it and flung it open, everyone stared. Dammit. EVERYONE stopped talking, as their eyes rested on me. I smiled, and gave a small wave, I felt kinda playful. A few of them scowled. They didn't like playful sakura.

"Sakura Haruno, please take your seat…" The teacher, Kakashi said to me. I was pretty fond of Kakashi, he was a pretty fun teacher, always making jokes and commenting about teenage things. He was pretty cool. He had had spiked hair, and always wore the most interesting mask that covered one of his eyes and his mouth. No one ever had as much guts as me when it came to teachers. "Before you sit down, did you even notice our new student?" I hadn't, but as soon as I did I wish I still didn't know he was there. He was…gorgeous to say the least.

He had raven black hair, that was long in the front, covering the majority of his eyes, it was slightly shorter in the back. He was kinda muscular, but not the kind of guy you'd accuse of being on steroids. He had a semi-tight red T-shirt on, with a pair of black jeans on. He had those, cold onyx eyes that pierced right into my heart. I gasped, which he seemed to like. He smirked and said "I'm Sasuke Uchiha, what's up?" I didn't reply, I just nodded quickly, and gasped again, only this time at my retardness, I quickly walked to my seat like a hurricane was after me. I sat all the way in the back of the class, in a desk with almost no one around. No one wanted to be around me anyway.

Sasuke chuckled under his breath, he watched me go all the way to my seat and once I sat down, hide my burning red face in my hands. I could hear a few of my peers whispering to their close friends about me. I heard my name come up at least 20 times, and Sasuke's name at least 40. Kakashi didn't pay attention to them, he just said "Sasuke, I let students pick their seats, go ahead and pick where you want to sit…"

I could hear a whole bunch of the girls motioning for him to sit by him. Mostly done by a girl by the name is Ino Yamanaka. She was the richest girl in all of my classes. She had the silky long blond hair to the middle of her back that all of the preps wanted. She had designer clothes, and perfectly straight, shining white teeth.

Her best friend Karen sat in front of her. No one knew why Ino had let Karen into her little group. Karen was a nerd. She had frizzy orange hair, and had thin wire glasses. She wore a huge tan sweatshirt and had an obsession with tying ropes around her waist. Some people said that Ino only used her for dirty work; others said that Karen supplied her with the drugs she used to get skinny. Either way. Ino was the guy's favorite.

Sasuke only waved to them, and walked straight by them. Even a few boys seemed like they actually KNEW Sasuke. Example, the class clown, Naruto. He had blond spiky hair and always seemed to draw whiskers on his face with eye liner or marker. He was always really nice to me, and a lot of his friends were fairly nice too. I mean, not EVERYONE thought I was the biggest freak on the face of the planet.

But Sasuke ignored Naruto, and his friends Shikamaru and Neji, he just kept walking…right to the back of the room. I inhaled a huge breath as I saw him approach me; he walked right by my desk and sat down in the one next to mine. He smelled like the best smelling axe on earth. I wanted to get closer, but I didn't want to seem like a stalker.

'_Say hi to him…_' Midori suggested. I nodded, but before I could say anything Sasuke turned to me and said "Um, I didn't mean to embarrass you up there…"

"You didn't" I squeaked quickly…"Um, I was just…uh…tooken back. Most people prefer not to talk to me…"

"I don't understand why." Sasuke said to me. He had a soft velvet voice, even though he was whispering so Kakashi wouldn't hear, it sounded like an angel was talking to me. Damn female hormones. I laughed. I actually laughed a REAL laugh. Surprising.

"So, do you have any idea what the fuck he's talking about?" Sasuke asked, chuckling the whole time.

I laughed and said "I haven't known for the last half a year…….why did you transfer to this dump?"

"My parents weren't fond of my…troublemaking…" He laughed. I smiled, this was GREAT. Someone was talking to me, and wasn't…completely weirded out.

"FIND A PARTNER!" Kakashi yelled, and everyone except me and Sasuke scrabbled to their feet. Ino and Karen were the first ones to make it back. Ino had an extremely tight purple Abercrombie shirt on, and a super white mini skirt on. If she bent down, you'd see more than just her ass…

"Sasuke?" Ino asked, her voice was seductive. I rolled my eyes, was she fricking serious?

"Huh?" Sasuke said, he sounded annoyed already. Ino shot a nasty glare at me, I didn't know what I did wrong, but apparently she hated me for it.

Her voice went quieter, but she knew I could still hear "I don't think you should talk to her." She said to Sasuke.

"Why?" Sasuke said, he pretended that he actually cared. I wanted to laugh; he had the most unsurprised look on his face.  
"She is a freak!" Ino was getting louder by the second "She never talks to anyone; she is so anti-social, I heard that she cuts herself, freaky right? You'd be better off hanging out with me…" If possible her voice went more seductive "I can…hook you up…" She winked at him.

He raised an eyebrow at her "Hm, Maybe some other time hun, I'm kinda…busy, can't you tell? Possibly this weekend, now, you can leave."

I was surprised, no one EVER picked ME over INO YAMANAKA, she was, queen, the slut, but the queen. No one turned down Ino Yamanaka, but apparently…Sasuke Uchiha didn't know this. In fact he was pretty sure of himself about turning her down anyways. She seemed disappointed, but regained her confidence when she said "So, this weekend it is, you can pick me up at 7, alright?"

Sasuke shrugged at her, and she walked away. Karen following behind her like an obedient servant. She swayed her hips side to side with every step. I laughed, and Sakura gave me a small smile. "So, are you excited for your date with Ino Yamanaka?" I added emphasis to her name.

"I've dated hotter…" Sasuke said simply. He was so cute.

"Hotter?" I choked out. Ino was one of the hottest girls in school, and he'd DATED hotter. Lucky girls. He nodded, unaffected by my choking on my own words.

"What about you? Got a boyfriend?" He began to twirl a pencil in between his index finger and thumb. I laughed, which caught him off guard. He looked puzzled, but for once, I looked at a person who didn't look worried or scared. It made me happy.

"I've never had a boyfriend my entire life."

"Seriously?" he asked, that also caught him off guard I guess, he dropped his pencil. "Surprising…" he muttered.

I talked quickly "So…are you good kid?"

"Define good.." Sasuke replied, he stared at his desk, and sighed. I guessed that was a no.

"Drugs, sex, alcohol…?" I said carefully.

"Do you have any animals?" He said quickly, and loudly. That wasn't the response I was hoping for. Quite the opposite actually. Oh well, I guess he wasn't _Perfect._

But he'd be a good…friend. I sighed. I looked up to see Naruto and Shikamaru coming our way, Sasuke had his arms folded in front of his chest. He seemed upset. His eyebrows were fumbled together. I looked down at my hands that were resting on my desk, what was the class even SUPPOSED to be doing? The whole class was just talking and enjoying themselves.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said happily as he approached us closer. Sasuke gave a small wave at him and said "Dope." Naruto shook his head and said "You always thought you were so cool."

"That's because I am, didn't you see that slut come and hit on me?" He said it, and then looked at me like I was going to scold him. I pretended I didn't notice. He knew I did.

"I see you've made friends with our Sakura…"

"Your Sakura?" Sasuke said at once, his voice was a little strong.

Naruto laughed and said "Me, Shikamaru, and Neji were Sakura's first friends when she moved here from the United States."

"And that makes me yours?" I asked playfully. I didn't want to be left out anymore.

"Well, if knowing her for a long time makes her yours, then what does that make me?" Sasuke asked.

"My bitch." Naruto answered, with a straight face. Everyone laughed. I guess today was different; in fact, I think I made a new friend.

"Have you announced the party yet?" Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

"It's my first day here Naruto, come on, give me a sec to make everyone love me….I'll announce it tomorrow."

"Party?" Me and Shikamaru both said at once. Sasuke nodded, apparently we were allowed to hear about it.

"It's going to be a pretty big party. Everyone in the school will be invited to my mansion. It's gunna be in three weeks, excited?"

I nodded, but honestly, I was scared. What if…I made an idiot of myself. What if I tried to drink, and I threw up on Ino and got my ass kicked. What if I try to rape someone when I'm drunk, what if…what if I end up doing drugs…? '_You're screwed'_ Midori told me slyly. I sighed and told myself 'I just need to relax…'

"You alright Sakura?" Naruto asked. I gave a woozy nod. I felt Sasuke's warm hand on my back, and I jumped up. I heard the bell ring to dismiss class, where had time gone? I stood up and then said "Uh, Sasuke, where is your next class?"

He dug around in his pocket before pulling out a neon pick piece of paper. Very manly color. He traced his finger over it and said "Uh, Kurunai?" I giggled. Inside I thought 'YES! ANOTHER CLASS WITH SASUKE! CHA!'

"Well, I've got the next class with you, I'll show you the way." I said.

As we walked down the halls, I kept finding myself staring at him; I hope he didn't notice, although I'm sure he did. Once in class, I found Sasuke sitting next to me…yet again. The teacher was actually so surprised that he sat next to me; she said "Well, Sakura, looks like you actually made a new friend!" I went beat red.

It was supposed to be science, but instead of learning what happens when someone puts two different chemicals together, learned what it means to have a total crush on a hottie that had no chance of ever liking me back. Every so often he would turn to me, and I'd have to come up with some lame excuse on why I was staring at him. I think I said he had a smudge on his cheek at least 6 times.

After 2nd period, I found out that I wouldn't see Sasuke until lunch time. I felt deprived the moment he went a different way than me in the hallways. Damn that stupid schedule.

I found myself wandering the halls mindlessly, accidently walking into people. Midori had stayed semi-quiet the majority of the day, or maybe I just couldn't hear her. My ears were filled with the sound of Sasuke's soft voice. I wondered if he was thinking about me.

Finally after what seemed like a lifetime, lunch came, and I rushed into the cafeteria. I saw his face as soon I walked in. I also saw someone's face I wish I hadn't. Ino Yamanaka. Dammit. She looked at me and gave me an "I win, you lose stupid bitch" smile. I cringed; I knew I'd lose him by the end of the day.

Sasuke didn't notice me staring at them. Ino glanced at me before getting closer to Sasuke and whispering something in his ear. I was way too far away to hear, they were on the other side of the room. "Fuck!" I mumbled. I saw a grin on Sasuke's face, and my heart did a flip flop, and sunk to the bottom of my stomach. I decided to, for once in my life; stand up for what I want. I walked over to them.

As I approached them, Ino's face went from victorious to worried. "Hi" I said loudly as soon I was close to them, Sasuke turned around quickly and said "Oh, hey Sakura."

"What's up?" I asked, smiling at Ino. She smiled back and said "Just finalizing our date plans. We're going out to a club, and then going back to Sasuke's house"

"Please don't rape him." I said boldly. WHOA! Where the fuck did that come from? I'm usually timid little Sakura, sitting in the back mumbling to herself. Ino looked appalled, and then she regained herself and said "It's not rape if he wants to." She walked over to Sasuke, My Sasuke, and wrapped her arm around him, smiled at me, then placed her lips to his. I gaped.

I mean, I knew we weren't dating. And I knew that he was going to go on a date with _her_, but I was more than caught off guard. Slut. Sasuke didn't react at once, but once the surprise wore off he glanced at me and pulled away. Ino looked victorious even though she was pushed away, I mean, who wouldn't. The first day she meets Sasuke Uchiha, she gets to kiss him.

"That's only a taste of what you'll get if you stay with me…" Ino said, winking at Sasuke.

"Hn, what said that we were 'together'?" Sasuke said coldly. I wanted to smile, but I was still too upset about my slutty classmate. _'Let's eat her…' _Midori whispered, as if anyone else could hear her.

I laughed and Ino looked at me with a cold glare. "Well, we're still on for Saturday, I'll see you then." I smiled and said "Have fun."

Sasuke shook his head and looked at the ground "God dammit, not again…" he mumbled under his breath. I sighed and said "Sorry for interrupting you…" He looked up at, he looked really frustrated. "Why are you _sorry, _the whore would have raped me if you weren't here?!" I laughed and said "Haha, well, She's coming over to your house after the date, you're screwed…"

"I hate your play on words…" Sasuke said glumly. I have a small, fake laugh. I hated how it was a play on words too. "I hate a sudden hatred for the word mattress" I said, actually smiling now. He smiled at me, and bell for lunch to be over, echoed off the halls and into our ears.

"Damn." I said.

"Let's go." Sasuke said with a warm smile, as me and him walked out into the hallway. '_I still say we eat her…'_ Midori said. I sighed.

The rest of the day went smoothly, with the occasional glare from Ino and Karen, oh well. I had to go 5th period without Sasuke, but it was alright. I got to spend some time with Naruto and Neji, and go news that Neji's cousin Hinata would be coming to our school tomorrow. That sounded like fun, new kid s seemed to like me.

In 6th period, I had P.E with Gai Sensei, but, at least I had Sasuke with me again. As I walked out of the locker room I was greeted by Ino, who was three inches in front of my face. "You." She said, she sounded pissed off. I shrugged and said "Me?"

"Sasuke just about canceled our plans thanks to you!" Her nostrils were flaring. She reminded my a lot of a stripper monkey on crack. Don't ask me how I know what that looks like.

"Um, maybe it's just the fact that you might…well…rape him?" I said coldly. She glared at me and said "I swear, if you lay one hand on him, I'll have you killed." My mind went back to 7 years ago "You couldn't kill me if you tried your hardest." She snorted, and I laughed…at her.

"_I _wouldn't kill you. I'd have someone else do it. This is your warning." She retorted to my laugh.

'_That's alright…we'll kill you, won't we Sakura?'_ Midori said, I could just imagine an evil grin on her face. I smiled back at Midori and at Ino.

"Hun, I'll kill anyone before they can lay a single finger on me." I said it coldly, which made Ino cringe. "You're…a freak." She said.

"Hey Sakura…Ino" We both turned. There stood Mr. Perfect. Sasuke. "Hi" I said happily.

"Oh, hi Sasuke, I was just telling Sakura that I'm sorry for being so mean to her."

'_Bitch.' _ Midori said grumpily.

"And I was just telling Ino that she's a stupid whore!" I said with a huge smile. Sasuke laughed and said "Please play nice guys…come on."

"I'll be the bigger person and walk away, okay Sasuke?" Ino said innocently. I laughed and said "You be the big girl, bye-bye!" Ino smiled, turned around and wrapped her arms around Sasuke in a hug. He patted her back and said "Um, bye-bye Ino." She gave a small wave before turning around and walking back to Karen.

Sasuke turned back to Sakura and said "There is no way in hell she was saying sorry…what was she really saying?"

"Oh nothing too important, just threatening my life, that's all" I said with a smile. He laughed, thinking I was joking. I wasn't. '_This guy makes me laugh.' _Midori said with a small laugh. I laughed back, and Sasuke looked confused. "Oh, nothing…" I said, covering up my laugh.

"Um, hi." I turned towards the voice and saw Neji. "Hey." Sasuke said to him, "What's up…who are your friends?" It didn't surprised me that I didn't recognize the two people standing next to Neji, my P.E class had about 60 people in it. And we'd only been in school this year for about 4 months.

The first one had a really tight dark green sweatshirt on, with a pair of black shorts, he had a…interesting…bowl cut with shiny black hair, that seemed to reflect the light off of his head, and did I mention his EYEBROWS!? They were HUGE, like super, doper bushy! I had the sudden urge to pet one…

The other person was a girl with a white T-shirt on. She had two brown buns of hair on both sides of her head, she seemed nice. She smiled at me when I looked at her.

"This is Rock Lee." Neji said, waving a hand at the boy with the bushy eyebrows "And this…is TenTen..." He nodded towards the friendly girl.

"Hey" they said at the same time. Rock Lee walked towards me, and the urge to touch his eyebrows got less resistible. He smiled, his eyes, just like his hair caught the light. I was worried I'd get blinded. "Hi." He said, taking my hand into his. I was a little surprised as he leaned down and kissed it, this wasn't an everyday routine for me. "It's _my_ please meeting you". I laughed and said "Uh thanks lee, nice to meet you to." I heard Sasuke chuckle under his breath at my current situation, I wanted to nudge him, but Rock Lee still had my hand.

"Lee…let go of her." Tenten said, grabbing him by the back of his sweatshirt, and yanking him back. He seemed upset that he had to let go, he looked at the ground. Sasuke just stood and watched, he didn't know _this_ group of people. "So, this in the infamous Sakura…" Tenten said, she looked like a robot scanning me over. I sighed, I didn't want to be a specimen.

"Nice to meet you!" She declared, after circling me about 3 times. She held out her hand…was I supposed to shake it? I reached forward and found my hand in a bone crushing shake. "Owie…" I said under my breath so that only Sasuke and I could hear. He laughed. Once Tenten let go I rubbed my hand quickly to relive it of the sting.

Gai sensei approached us, with a huge smile on his face…was it me, or did him and Lee have the same eyebrows and hair cut? "We're running five miles today!" He announced to our group. "Five miles?" I asked, was he actually serious? I hated the MILE; I didn't want to do FIVE of them! "Yep!" Gai said loudly "Lee, are you up to it?"

"Five miles? Your silly…I'll do…TEN!"

"Are they fricking nuts…?" I whispered to Sasuke, who laughed at my joke.

"You're so full of youth…" Gai said happily before hugging lee.

"If Gai raping lee?" I asked a little bit scared. As soon as I said that lee announced "Who wants to challenge me to a ten mile run!?" No one said anything. I didn't blame them.

"Uh, let's get out to the field…" Tenten said, embarrassed that she actually knew Lee.

Once on the field, everyone was groaning that they had to run, well, everyone except Lee of course, he was running around in circles and doing handstands to "warm up". I laughed a few times. I just stretched my legs a few times, like everyone else was reluctantly doing. Sasuke just stood there, acting all cool, like he didn't need to stretch.

Gai held a silver whistle in his mouth and said "Everyone line up." I didn't know how he managed to say this with a mouth full of whistled though…. We all lined up at the far side of the track, and he blew the whistle. Klee was of first, and he stayed in the front, he was half way around the track before any of us had made it 30 feet. Sasuke ran next to me, yay, I didn't feel alone.

But the pleasure didn't last long, only about 5 minutes, because Ino caught up to us, and said "Hey…Sasuke…" She was struggling to keep up, I hoped Sasuke wasn't even considering slowing down, that would mean I would have to. Sasuke smirked and said "Hey babe, having some trouble?"

I cringed at the word babe, but it seemed to give Ino some energy because she started to run next to him easier. "Nah, I'm alright." She sounded victorious; she glanced at me with a sly smile. I stuck my tongue out and listened to Midori cuss Ino out. Sasuke and I just listened to Ino brag about what she did last week, and I listened to him grumble under his breath about how he wanted her to leave him the hell alone for 3 minutes.

"Uh, Imma gunna sprint!" I said on the last lap, I had enough of listening to Ino, and I was tired of Midori not shutting up. I took off running ahead of them. "That leaves us alone…" Ino said getting closer.

"Bye-bye" Sasuke said, running to catch up with me. I laughed when he was at my side, he said "Thank god you ran ahead or I'd have no…direct reason to leave her behind…"

"How about the fact that she's a stupid bitch?" I asked honestly. We finished shortly after I said that, the horrible part was that Lee was already done with his 10 miles when we crossed the line. We were even ahead of most of the class.

I walked back to the locker room with Sasuke, but he was forced to leave at the entrance, where we read a sign that actually said 'NO BOYS' in huge, neon green letters. He sighed and said "See ya Sakura…" And went to his own locker room. I sighed; school was over that means I probably wouldn't be able to see him again until tomorrow…

I walked in and ONCE AGAIN was greeted by someone I didn't want to see. But it wasn't Ino, it was Karen. Her voice was surprisingly strong and loud for her appearance. "Sakura?" She said, as if she didn't know it was me. I nodded, unsure on if I should shove her out of the way, or actually talk to her. "…Stay out of Ino's way. I'm not saying it because she told me to, I'm just saying…she'll hurt you…I…don't want you to get hurt over a...boy…" her voice went a little timid, like a gun was pointed at her head.

"She can't hurt me." I said with finality.

"_She _can't." Karen said, agreeing with me "But…people she knows can…please trust me…"

"Karen what the fuck are you doing!" Ino's voice came from behind me, sounding very upset her friend was having a conversation with the enemy.

"I'm telling this slut she better watch her fucking back, and stay away from your man!" Karen said loudly, glaring at me. She was a surprisingly good liar. I muttered under my breath "Don't worry about me…" and I walked away.

After the final bell of the day rung I walked out, and was greeted by, finally, a face I WANTED to see. Sasuke-kun. He smiled at me, and said "Want a ride home?"

I nodded, I got a ride home and Ino didn't, I felt like waving the fact on front of Ino's face, but I just ran up to Sasuke and said "Let's go."

Me and him walked over to the school parking lot to see the limo waiting, looking just as sleek and shiny as before. "Where's your car?" He laughed, did I tell a joke? "You're looking at it…but it's not really a car…"

"That's YOUR limo…?" I gaped at him for a moment. He nodded.

'_I'm happy we didn't slash the tires…' _Midori said. For once I knew she was right.

"Well, do you still want a ride home?" I nodded excited and ran ahead of him. This would be my first time in a limo, and it was with a hot guy, this was definitely the best day of my life for 7 years, I was the happiest I've been in so long…

The door was locked, I kept trying to pull on it, but it wouldn't budge. "One second Sakura..." He knocked on the window a few times, and I heard the door click unlocked. He opened it and held it open for me, I grinned and said "Why, thank you."It reminded me of Rock Lee. He hopped in and was immediately amazed. The seats were black velvet, there were two overhead lights. A dark red one, and a light blue one. Making a nice purple color. There was a mini fridge, a mini bar, a red carpet that was super soft. I grinned.

He got in and said "Let me guess, never been in a limo before?" I shook my head, and felt retarded. He sat down next to me and said "Hey, Jim?"

"Is his name actually Jim?" Sasuke nodded playfully.

"Yes master Sasuke?" Jim's voice sounded soft, he must have been fairly young. Not like the old chauffeurs in ,movies I saw.

"We're taking my friend Sakura home, alright?"

"Sakura, where do you live?"

"I can direct you..." I said with a smile. Yep, best day EVER. Sasuke pulled his schedule out and grabbed a pen from one of the seat pockets, he scratched down a number and handed it to me. "Here, this is my cell phone; give me a call any time alright?"

I nodded, if possible, correction, NOW it was the best day ever.

I got home way too fast, but I reluctantly got out of the car. Sasuke got out with me. "Hm, so this is Sakura Haruno's house…?" I nodded, and he smiled at me. I got ready to say good bye when he made my day even better, he wrapped his arms around me and gave me the best hug of my life. His breath was warm on my neck as he said "I'll see you tomorrow Sakura."

I nodded and turned around to walk up the steps into my house, I waved at him as I opened the front door and walked in. My grandma, like always, was waiting for me.

"How was your day?" She asked me, I knew she was expecting something different from the answer I gave her.

"Perfect." I smiled at her, and walked up the stairs.

'T_hat was a good day…..surprising…' _Midori said in an amazed voice.

"I DON'T feel blechy…" I said with a smile as I walked into my room.

**((Oh god, finally chapter 1 is over!**

**Please review again if you already did,**

**All of them made me feel really special,**

**And if you liked it, TELL ME. Don't just add the story to your favorites please!**

**Reviews make me happy.**

**So now you are stuck wondering…**

**Will Ino have someone kill Sakura?**

**Will Sasuke get raped on Saturday night?**

**And will Midori ever shut the hell up?**

**Review and you'll find out faster…))**


	3. Whore Vs Crazy

**((Alright! Reviews! I still want more, they make me write better!  
But a special thanks to Ninchick01, Cowgirl101, ladyDV011, and lalagirl555x!! My first people to review Resisting temptations! Yay to you! I give you a cookie!**

**Alright, I don't own Naruto, and unfortunately, I probably never will, oh well ;)**

**Alrighty, a quick sum up: Sakura's parents were killed, which made her go fricking crazy ), she hears a voice in her head that she named Midori, that has quite the attitude. Not too many people are fond of her at her school in Tokyo city, but she had a bit of a crush on the new transfer student…**

**Please enjoy, and PLEASE review!**

**Thank you so much! I love you guys!))**

It had been four days since Monday, the day I met Sasuke. And ever since, I have had a completely different outlook on my day, I've had more fun, and now I have more than three friends. It's great, granted Midori still constantly puts her opinion in on every little detail of my day. I went one night without my dad killing me in my dreams…I was just…almost killed, but it's better than actually dying…right?

Things had been going really smoothly for me at school. I was able to hang out with quite a few people, and now, it was Thursday and I was honestly excited for school. We were taking a field trip to Shinjuku Gyoen national park, right outside of Tokyo, and Sasuke-kun was my partner! I always seemed so much happier when I was around, him, even if Ino was sitting there trying to make out with him.

I stood in the middle of my room, the blinds and curtains already open. The sun beating into my room, warming up even my cold wood floors, it was warm out today. I decided today was a day for shorts. I pulled out a pair of white shorts and a violet spaghetti strap tank top that had a golden star on the left boob.

I slid on my clothes, and looked at the neon green watch that Rock Lee had gotten me the day before. 7:25. I sighed and left my room, I didn't know if I should leave early, and hope my friends were there, or risk Ino being there and my being all alone with her. I decided not to take the chance. As soon as I was downstairs I remembered that Grams had gone out for a business trip for the next week.

'_I still say we look for that gun!' _Midori said, she seemed to be just as full as life as I was, she said this with much enthusiasm. I shook my head and said aloud "You can't ever just…think about not killing her…?"

"_Nope, and you'll feel bad that you didn't kill her, when she turns around and tries to push you off a cliff, don't say I didn't warn you' _

"Oh shuddup." I said lazily as I flopped onto our crappy tan couch, it sunk under my butt. It was so old, it made a few creaking noises. I grabbed the remote from the arm, and turned on our TV. Finally something that was up to date, after my grandma got a raise she had bought a huge plasma screen TV. I would have much rather had a new couch, oh well.

I flipped through the commercials until a song I knew came on. The Pokémon theme song. I stood up; I hadn't heard this song in YEARS. It was one of the old episodes, the ones where Misty was still the only girl. I grabbed the remote and used it as a microphone:

**((A/N: I couldn't help it, I mean come on, we all went through our Pokémon phase!))**

**I wanna be the very best  
Like no one ever was  
To catch them is my real test  
To train them is my cause  
I will travel across the land  
Searching far and wide  
Each Pokémon to understand  
The power that's inside**

I turned the volume up for the chorus; I began to dance around the room, jumping up on the couch, probably breaking it more and more.I continued to sing the theme song into my remote microphone, it was surprisingly fun. I hadn't done with since I was like, six. I began swaying my head obnoxiously, making my hair go everywhere.

Pokémon!  
It's you and me  
I know it's my destiny  
Pokémon!  
Ooh, you're my best friend  
In a world we must defend

The last verse was coming up, I got ready to jump back onto the couch- RING, RING, RING, I fell backwards from surprise and landed square on my ass. I didn't know what hurt worse, my butt, or my pride. The phone continued to ring, and I scrabbled over to it, picking it up off the receiver. "Hello…?" I said, out of breath.

"Sakura? Yeah, its Sasuke…is that the Pokémon theme song?"

**  
Pokémon!  
Our hearts so true  
Our courage will pull us through  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
Pokémon  
Gotta catch 'em all!  
**

I cringed and fumbled around finding my microphone...I mean the remote and putting it on mute as quickly as possible, too late though, the song was already done. I could see Ash mouthing words to Misty. I could hear Sasuke chuckling to himself on the other side of the phone "Having…fun?" he managed to say finally.

I felt pitiful; at least he didn't see me dancing. "Um…what do you want Sasuke?" That was such a mood killer; I wanted to go back to bed.

'_I wonder if we could stab him through the phone…I was having fun…' _Midori said, she sounded really pissed off.

"'Shush' I told her while Sasuke talked

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted a ride to school, but if you're too busy with your Pokémon theme song, then I guess I can wait for another time…"

"Whatever Sasuke, and yeah, I'd love a ride to school, what time will you be here?"

"I'm already here…look out you window." My heart sank. Oh god. I looked behind the couch and sure as hell, the blinds and curtains were pulled back, and there he stood, leaning against his sleek limousine. Talking on his black razor. "Oh fuck…"

"You're a wonderful dancer Sakura." He laughed again. I didn't. He was really getting a kick out of my humiliation "You called me at that time on purpose didn't you? You wanted to see me fall."

"I would do no such thing, now come on, let's go." I hung up.

'_Fucktard.'_ Midori said, even angrier now. I agreed with her under my breath before thinking 'How the fuck did I not see him! He was right of the window! I usually can see his gorgeous face from 1000 miles away!'

I walked out of the front door, and shut my eyes, I didn't feel like being blinded from the sun today. "Hello Sakura, have a good time?"

"Fucktard." I said, pretending to be angry at him.

"If I hug you will it make you happier?" Of course it would. I mean, a Sasuke hug made everything better. But, I shook my head, and opened my door on my own. I wanted him to know that I was "upset".

He got in the car and looked really gloomy, he turned to me and said "I'm sorry Sakura…"

"I forgive you!" I said quickly. So much for my plans to make him think I was upset, I just couldn't stay mad at him. The moment my words left my lips he smiled and said "Great."

As we pulled away, I smiled at myself. Even though I had made a complete retard out of myself, he still wanted to be friends with me. That's awesome!

"You look really good today Sakura…" Sasuke said quietly, I could barely hear. "Thanks Sasuke…" I could feel my face get beat red. I loved, yet hated when he complemented me. I loved it because, well, obvious reasons! He's the hottest guy in school and he's complementing me, of course I'm going to be fucking happy. But I hate it because; I always embarrass myself by my face turning redder than an apple.

He smiled at me and said "The dreaded date is coming near. The date with the beast." He chuckled. But I remorsed, I would give anything to be in Ino's shoes; preferably not her stripper stilettos, but I wanted a date with Sasuke so, so bad I could cry. But I didn't. I didn't feel like Midori laughing at me.

"Aw poor you. Your gunna get laid by the hottest girl in school, and all you can do is complain."

"I still hate the word mattress…" Sasuke said grumpily.

"I hate it even more" I smiled at him, and he gave me a grin.

"Well, let's talk about something a little but happier…" Sasuke said as we turned into the school parking lot. "Are you excited for our day in Shinjuku Gyoen national park?" I nodded with a huge smile

"That means you have to spend the whole day with me, are you sure you can handle it?"

"I think so." He said, as the Jim got out of the car and opened my door.

"Thanks Jim! See you after school!" I said as Sasuke fallowed me out of the limo. Sasuke and I walked up to the building, getting as few stares from the guys and girls. All of the girls were glaring at me, and the ones that weren't glaring at me were ogling over Sasuke. I sighed, all of them were better than me.

'_But they don't get rides to school with Sasuke Uchiha, do they?" _Midori told me; maybe she was actually trying to cheer me up.

'You're right' I told her in my head, as one of the girls flipped me off from behind her books, just barely out enough so I could see. I was honestly surprised I hadn't been jumped yet. "So…Sasuke, I heard it's really beautiful at the park…"

"You've never been there?" He said as we walked into the building. The sound of my converse was a lot quieter thanks to the loud screaming of teenagers. I shook my head, was I supposed to have been there? Was it the unwritten rule of living in Tokyo? "well, around this time of year it's pretty neat…I guess…" Sasuke said to me.

We walked into Kakashi's class pretty early, and sat down. "I really don't know too much about you…tell me something." I said, I was bored, and it was true. I knew he was rich, funny, gorgeous, and has seen me make an idiot out of myself on multiple occasions.

"Hn, I took boxing for a few years, and still go on every Sunday…I can play guitar and apparently I'm a good singer…I'm signing up for basketball, because ever since I was 8, I've been on a team every year...anything else you wanted to know?"

Alright, so from what I collected from that was: He kicks ass, he's musical, and he's a sporty guy, which makes him athletic. Fuckin awesome. "Um, well, tell me about your family…" I said curiously.

"I have a mom, a dad…and…a brother that is currently taking…care of me while parents are in America." He didn't seem too happy about the last part.

"Not fond of your brother?"

"Not AT ALL." He cringed, obviously remembering something he didn't want to. He recovered and said "What about you, tell em about yourself…" I didn't want this to come up.

"I'm nothing special…I like the Pokémon theme song…"

"Your family?"

"I have a dad…and a mom…" Sasuke seemed to be following my words carefully, maybe he was just as curious as I was about him "That are both deceased" I finished. He looked tooken back.

"What about that lady you live with?"

"That's my granny…she took care of since my parents died 7 years ago…"

"I'm sorry…" He looked at his pencil that was resting in front of him.

"Don't be. I'm over it now." I lied about the last part, Midori constantly reminded me of that. Then the bell rang and made both of us jump out of our seats, we had small laugh, and then sat back down.

He whispered to me "What about that huge scar on your fore-arm?"

I glanced down at my arm and cringed, a huge thick white line still showed where my father had done his damage, the scar has shrunk a little bit, but and blended well with my pale complexion, but you could still see it very easily.

"Uh…dog attack….huge dog…" Wow that was a lame excuse, I felt really stupid.

"A…dog attack?" Sasuke didn't look pleased. If the word anti-pleased existed, he would definitely be that. He crossed his arms, but then said "Well, that's a really stupid dog…" I couldn't tell if he was talking about me metaphorically, or if he actually believed my dog story. Kakashi still hadn't walked into the classroom yet.

I looked him…okay fine, I stared at him, but I didn't get to for very long thanks to Ms. Bitch herself coming up and saying "Oh, Hi Sasuke." He put her hand on our desk. She has wearing the most low cut shirt I had ever seen in my entire life. It didn't show a little cleavage, if it were any lower; there wouldn't be anything left to hide. She bent down and kissed his cheek, maybe she was just trying to torture me…

'_PUNCH HER! Throw a pencil at her, hit her with our…your shoe! Come on!' _Midori screamed at me. I was tempted, I reached down for my left shoe, but Kakashi yelled at Ino to sit down…and put on a jacket. She only listened to the first demand, Sasuke looked at me and said "Bleh."

"You know you'd love it if I wasn't here."

"But…who knows where her lips have been!?"

"Class!" Kakashi yelled. Everyone went silent and looked at him, he usually doesn't yell.

"Class, this is Hinata Hyuga, we all know her cousin, Neji?" I caught the eye of a small girl at the front. She had royal blue hair that was long in the front, and really short in the back. She had a Black T-shirt on, and wore a pair of dark blue capries. She looked really timid, like if someone dropped a pencil she'd run for the bomb shelter.

"We have to leave, who wants to be Hinata's partner?" Kakashi said this kinda quickly, and as soon as he finished Naruto's hand burst into the air. "I'll be Hinata's partner!" He yelled. Everyone sniggered behind their hands, and Hinata's face went as red as mine when Sasuke called me pretty at lunch on Wednesday…I didn't think it was possible.

Naruto grinned and said "My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" Hinata went even redder, which at that point seemed impossible "H-hi N-Naruto-K-kun…" Naruto grinned bigger.

"Go sit next Naruto, alright Hinata? We're leaving once I take roll." Hinata did what she was told, and took the open seat to Naruto's left. His right was occupied by Shikamaru, and to Shikamaru's right, her cousin sat. They all said hi to her as she 

sat down, she seemed a little bit calmer once everyone went back to talking. At one point she glanced at me and I smiled and waved. She smiled and gave a small little twitch of her fingers…I think that it was supposed to be a wave.

I looked back at Sasuke and said "So, why do you hate your brother so much?"

"He's an ass." Sasuke said plainly. I nodded, he didn't dig into my answer for his question, and I should do the same for him.

"alright, everyone grab your partner, let's get going!" Kakashi announced to the class.

"Let's go." Sasuke said, grabbing my hand. His hand was so warm, I could feel a brush rising in my face, but I held it down. He stood, up and with him gripping my hand I was forced to stand to. Once everyone started walking out of the classroom, all of my other friends came over to us. Naruto was gripping Hinata's hand like it was going to disappear, her face was so red.

Neji and Shikamaru weren't holding hands though, although that was expected. Sasuke looked at Naruto and Hinata, and reached for my hand, taking it into his. I smiled, he just needed reassurance that it was alright. I didn't think _that_ would matter too much to him.

Ino and Karen walked over. They weren't hand in hand either. So very odd. "Let go of him." Ino said to me.

I smiled "He has a hold of me, not the other way around."

"Just remember that it's going to be ME and HIM on Saturday. Not YOU."

"I know." I said, I tried to keep my tone from drooping or sounding sad, I didn't know if it worked or not because Hinata spoke up "Will you just go away! She didn't do anything to you!"

'_She…Just stood up for you…maybe we should keep her alive…'_ I nodded in agreement.

"Shut up you stupid slut." Ino shot back at Hinata. Who flinched away.

"Go the fuck away Ino!" Naruto and Sasuke both said at once. They both looked equally pissed off at the stupid whore. '_Hit her with your shoe…' _Midori taunted me. I was REALLY tempted, but she just looked at Sasuke and said "Two more days!" and walked away.

Shikamaru and Neji shook their heads "She is SO troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed. Hinata was staring at Naruto; she looked surprised, maybe no one usually stood up for her. Maybe friends were just as new to her as they were for me. I felt like I was in a never ending drama show. The kind where sluts picked on people who didn't do anything wrong. Fuck.

"Come on guys! Let's get outs here!" Kakashi yelled, walking out of the classroom door. Naruto gripped Hinata's hand tighter and yelled "Let's go!" and pulled her away.

"Poor Hinata…" Neji said rolling his eyes "Destiny is gunna take place with those two…"

"Are you still obsessed over 'destiny'?" Sasuke asked kicking at the ground. Neji looked offended, "I'm not obsessed, I'm realistic."

"And troublesome" Shikamaru added to Neji's statement, Sasuke nodded, and walked away .with me still gripped in his hand. I smiled, as soon as Ino saw this she'd have a fit!

'_Having fun?" _Midori asked me slyly. I nodded, and Sasuke looked slightly confused. Finally we caught up with the other students, they all cast me a few glares, and Sasuke a few shining smiles. I sighed, I wasn't nearly as worthy as them, I wasn't worth even being Sasuke's friend. He gripped my hand tighter and said "Don't worry about them…they're just jealous" He gave me a warm smile that sent butterfly's flowing into my stomach. I began to overload on butterflies, they felt like they'd come flowing out of my mouth. I ignored it.

Ino walked back to us. Damn it, the butterflies ran away. Or maybe the glare she was giving me killed them. I sighed, couldn't that bitch just leave us alone for three fucking minutes?. "Can I hold your hand too Sasuke-kun?" She asked 

innocently. Sasuke heaved a very heavy sigh and said "Sure…" and held out his open hand. Ino more than gladly let go of Karen and grabbed his hand, she must have thought it was going to disappear.

"Sasuke…" Ino said, I knew she was pretending to be sad. "Three people is a bit much, isn't it?" Sasuke looked at my hand. I sighed, he was going to kick me out of the little threesome we had going on.

"Well, Sakura's my partner, I can't get rid of her." Sasuke said, staring at Ino.

"Well, I guess I have to go then…" Ino said, hinting that he should feel horrible and want her to stay.

"I guess so…bye." Sasuke said with finality. She looked slightly surprised, but walked away with Karen with a huge scowl.

I turned ti Sasuke and said "Hm, surprising."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm your friend, and she's your…slut, why'd you choose me over her?"

"For that exact reasons. Friends before sluts." He said with a smile. He always smiled at his own little puns, one of the many things about him I liked, he found the weirdest things to smile about.

"Ah, got it." I said slowly. The entire class got outside where two big buses sat waiting to pick up my class. The first people to make it on was Naruto and Hinata,. Hinata still being pulled along by Naruto. They went to the back on the bus and sat down. You could see through the window Naruto's huge grin, and Hinata's red face. I smiled, "Let's go!" I said, and I ran ahead of Sasuke.

"Hn…" Sasuke said grumpily watching me run ahead for a little while. I was already about a yard away from the bus when Sasuke caught up to me from a jog. "Why did you have to do that!? Someone could have tripped you onto the road…or hit you with a car…people aren't too fond of you lately, haven't you noticed?"

'_No fucking duh. Maybe we just like to live a little bit more out there. Stupid ass.'_

'Shush up Midori' I told myself, before saying "Sorry, didn't know I was on such a short leash Sasuke."

"You're not on a leash…" He began to mumble so that I couldn't hear him, but he didn't sound too happy about what he was saying.

"I'm sorry…" I said rolling my eyes sarcastically.

"You are forgiven." He said, like I actually cared if I was forgiven…okay id did a little bit. He grabbed my hand again and said "Let's get on the bus, hurry, before Ino gets in…"

As we got onto the bus I told him "Ya know, you can cancel the date with her, you don't seem too fond of her honestly."

"I don't cancel plans, if I say I'm going to do something…I do it. No matter how much I hate it."

"Oh." I said stupidly.

We walked to the backseat and sat down in the seats next to Hinata and Naruto. Hinata's face was gone from a dark shade of red, to a nice tickly me pink. I smiled, it's good that she was relaxing a little bit. I leaned over Sasuke and caught Hinata's eye.

"So, Hinata, how do you like the school?"

"It's…big…" Hinata said quietly.

"I'd be more than glad to show you around." Naruto and I both said at the same time, only Naruto was a little bit louder than me. She smiled and nodded. It didn't take long for Neji and Shikamaru to find their way to the back of the bus; they sat in front of us. We all talked for about ten minutes until Karen and Ino found their way to the back of the bus to join us. Whoo Hoo.

"Hi Sasuke." Ino said, sitting in the seat in front of Hinata and Naruto.

"Hey, um, don't you want to sit up front with…your, other friends?"

"Nope, I'm good here."

"Damn…" I heard Sasuke mutter under his breath.

I heard the bus groan to life, oh great, another old thing. It slowly puttered, then decided to move along. I heard the tires creak to life before we actually started to move faster. As soon as we got on the main rode I couldn't hear the bus's defects over the talk of all the kids.

"How far is it?" I asked Sasuke.

"Eh, I'd say a half 'n hour."

"Okay…" I said, I wish it was quicker, the less time I spent around Ino, the less tempted I was to bludgeon her with my left shoe.

Karen and Ino were whispering together, god only knew what they were talking about. "Hn…" Sasuke mumbled as he glanced over at them.

"I'm so fricking tired…" I mumbled.

'_Lean over on his shoulder! You can do it. He won't eat you…hopefully.' _Midori suggested. I nodded and tried my best. I leaned my head over, it seemed like my head matched his shoulder perfectly, he was so warm. He was wearing a black sweatshirt that warmed the side of my head to the perfect temperature. I shut my eyes, he seemed surprised because he looked down at me with wide eyes. He was usually four or five inches taller standing up, but now that we were sitting down, he only had about two. I could feel myself slitting away into unconsciousness.

"SASUKE!" Ino yelled, making Sasuke jump and making me fling my head back, hitting it on the back of the seat. "Fuck." I said rubbing it.

"What!?" Sasuke yelled at Ino, he sounded annoyed and pissed off.

Ino looked as innocent as possible and said "Hi." I felt Sasuke clench his fists at his sides. I laid one hand on them and said "Relax Sasuke. It's alright." Instantly he calmed down and looked at me with a smile "Thanks Sakura…I swear I was about three seconds from shoving my foot right up her-"

"We're here!" Kakashi announced as the front bus doors opened. First one to stand up was Ino, who was pushing everyone out of the way as she moved along the isle, Karen staying close behind so that she wouldn't be forgotten. A few people glared at her, but soon went on with their business. SHE didn't get flipped off for pushing someone to the ground, but when I hang out with someone I get hated for life. Unfair.

After Neji and Shikamaru stood up and started walking, Sasuke grabbed my hand and stood up too. After us, Hinata and Naruto followed, Naruto still holding onto Hinata's hand for dear life. As soon as we got off the bus I was instantly hit with one of the most beautiful places I've ever been, almost better than the beach.

The grass was the most vibrant shades of light and dark green, and were slightly rolling with the warm wind, a river flowed through, the water clear as air. Multi-colored stones shimmered under the water, rippling with the water. Orange, white, and black Kio's were swimming all through the water. Over the river a huge bridge with a red cherry wood railing. The sky was a beautiful shade of baby blue, and the sun was hidden perfectly by one of the huge blossom trees. Speaking of blossom trees, there were tons! They were all filled with purple, red, and pink blossoms, and every time a petal fell from the tree it was carried and swirled in the wind. It was gorgeous, and the only thing that could possibly make it better, was Sasuke standing next to me, hand in hand.

I sighed and got a warm look from Sasuke. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Sasuke said with a smile.

"The most beautiful thing I've ever seen…" I said honestly.

"Not as beautiful as you." He said, and then looked away like he hadn't said anything. But I heard it. Was he toying with my emotions? I felt like a puppet. Like a dummy.

'_I know you heard that. Odd…no one ever tells us that.' _Midori said, just as surprised as I was.

'Us? You're fucking funny, he said it to me.' I said to myself, still in awe.

"Are we gunna move?" Sasuke whispered in my ear. I nodded, noticing that most of the class was already walking ahead of us. Sasuke walked, tugging me along, I was trying to take everything in, from the little rocks underwater, to the butterflies that were landing on the blossom trees, and sucking the nectar out of the colorful flowers that lined the river. We approached the river, everyone else already way past us. I stared down into the water, with my mouth still hanging open a little bit.

Each rock was reflecting light onto the fish, making a disco like affect underwater. Blossoms were floating on the top. Water skimmers were…well, skimming across the water, zigzagging around the blossoms. I smiled and Sasuke moved slightly closer. I could feel his body heat with mine. "It really is beautiful, isn't it?" Sasuke whispered. I just simply nodded again.

"Sasuke! Come here!" Naruto called after Sasuke, who gave a look that said 'Is it alright if I go?'

I nodded, but Midori said '_God dammit, don't leave! Sakura, trip him! Keep him here!'_

"I'm just gunna go onto the bridge and look down into the water, alright?" I told her, that way he'd know where I was when he decided to come back to me. He nodded and went the opposite direction to Naruto. I walked over to the bridge. It was kinda high up; thank god I'm not afraid of heights. When I was in the middle of the bridge, I crossed my arms on it, and bent over to watch the fish.

'_He seems to be interested…should we cut off the ties with him?' _Midori asked me.

'Why would we do that?' I said back to her, confused.

'_I don't want us to end up like your mom……remember, he does drugs….like your dad'_

'Maybe I can get him to quit……'

'_You can't just 'quit' you know that, right?'_

"Unfortunately" I said aloud.

"Talking to yourself?!" I head Ino sneer from behind me. I turned around to see her, with Karen standing half way behind her. What the hell did she want?

"What do you want, stupid cunt?" The conversation with Midori had put me into a bad mood, and I wasn't up for having a VERBAL argument right now.

"What did you just call me?"

"A cunt." I said bluntly. Ino stepped towards me and I heard Midori tell me '_Let's just fucking kill her dumb ass and get it the fuck over with.' _I didn't say anything back to her. Karen looked scared and was mouthing for me to leave, and to get away. Ino took another step towards me.

"I told you to stay away from _my _Sasuke!" Ino said angrily.

"_Your _Sasuke?" I said, I pretended to be surprised "Does he tell you that your beautiful, have you been in his limo-"

"Have you kissed him!?" Ino asked, getting frustrated with my facts.

"I don't have to for him to like me, unlike you, I don't have to be a slut for someone to like me. Go fuck yourself you stupid whore." Ino lunged at me and we went to the ground. The hard wood hurt my back as we landed but I ignored the pain as I took a handful of Ino's hair and slammed her head down on the wood. She cringed, but I continued until she got off of me,

'_KILL HER!'_ Midori commanded, and I probably would have but, but I felt two hands come from behind be and swoop me into the air. I tried to elbow whoever was touching me, but he just grunted and said "Sakura…Sakura calm the fuck down…please." The voice was velvet soft, and belonged to _my_ Sasuke. Ino was still on the ground, blood coming from the top of her head, I wasn't done with her yet. Midori was still screaming cuss words and commands at me. Telling me to force Sasuke to let go, but Sasuke just buckled down more, holding me in place.

"Sakura…calm down…please!" He was still trying to be gentle, but it's hard to be gentle when you have a pissed off white girl, trying to kill another bitch. He had his arms over mine, keeping me from moving and farther. Ino looked up at me, a little blood was on the side of her mouth. "Stupid cunt!" She yelled, as she spit blood towards my feet.

"FUCKING WHORE!" Midori and I both screamed, even though Ino could only hear one of us. Karen ran past me and Sasuke, and to Ino's side. "Come on Ino…get up…" she whispered to her friend. "Let's go…come on…" She grabbed Ino's arm and helped her to her feet. As soon as she was up, she stumbled, and then walked over to me and Sasuke. I began to squirm even wilder.

"Tell, that stupid fucking slut, that if she ever touches me again, I will fucking kill her."

"I'd like to see you fucking try!" I yelled back. Sasuke's grip got tighter and knocked the wind out of me. I relaxed and stopped struggling. "Bye Sasuke…" Ino said finally and walked away with Karen. As soon as they were off the bridge, Sasuke didn't let go. He turned me around and hugged me as tight as before. "You…you could have gotten hurt…" He said top Sakura in a whisper. So that's why he pulled me off…not because he wanted to protect Ino…but to protect…me.

I wrapped my arms around him and said out of breath "I…had…it…under control."

"I noticed." He said with a smile, and he finally released me. Midori had finally calmed down, I was breathing really heavy. I was so out of breath. I turned around to see Hinata in the front of the group (Surprisingly) followed by Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru running up the bridge. "Oh my god, that was so cool Sakura!" Naruto yelled at me from the beginning of the bridge. I waved half heartedly and said "Hah! Thanks Naruto! She had it fucking coming!"

Hinata made it to me first and said "That was…so cool." And for once, she wasn't red when she talked. Shikamaru and Neji finally came up and said "She definitely had it coming, Hinata was the one who say you get jumped."

Naruto whispered "Sasuke just about had a panic attack, he came running like I've never seen!" Sasuke apparently heard, because he turned away.

'_Sasuke…was…worried about us?'_

'I hues so…' I said back to Midori, who was just in awe as I was when I first saw the park. I took a step towards Sasuke and gave him a hug, my face was right at his shoulder "Thanks Sasuke-kun…" I said into it.

"No problem...but…you had it under control." He said, wrapping his arms around me. Until Shikamaru made a comment about us getting out own room, and I released Sasuke. We turned around and Sasuke grabbed my arm, I was happy, until his arm brushed my elbow. I cringed and turned it so that I could see. I had a super severe case of wood burn. My entire elbow was really red, and I had al least 26 splinters through it, I guess that happened when I was attacked to the ground. Sasuke saw it to.

"I fucking told you that you were going to get hurt!" He said. He sounded really worried.

"Relax…"I said "I've had…worse…" I glanced back to my scar.

"But that happened when I wasn't around! I'm here now, and you shouldn't be getting hurt." I was taken aback by his comment. Did he just suggest he was going to..protect me? He gripped my hand and took me over to one of the blossom trees, sitting me down at the base.

"Ow, ow, ow" I said as I attempted to use my elbow as support myself when I tried to lay down.

"Stop it!" Sasuke said angrily "Give me your fricking elbow." I reluctantly gave him my arm, I felt like a three year old. He looked over it and said "I can't believe I let you get hurt…"

"You didn't do anything wrong Sasuke!" I pretty much yelled at him "You don't have a reason to feel guilty. Blame the stupid slut who tackled me."

"But if I was there she wouldn't have dared to lay a fucking hand on you…" His voice got angrier. I tried to look in his eyes, but he was looking away, his eyes were shut. He didn't want me to see something, I was sure of it. "Sasuke…look me in the eyes…" I said, struggling to find out what was going on.

Me turned to me and opened his eyes, I was taken back when I saw his eyes. They weren't his normal onyx colored orbs anymore. They were red and black. His iris had gone blood red, and there were three black marks in the middle of it. "Sasuke…what's that…"

"It happens when I'm pissed, alright? It just happens…I can't always control it, in fact…when they appear like this, things only get worse. I'm tempted to go and grab that fucking cunt and drown her dumb ass in the river…You shouldn't ever have to see these eyes Sakura…they aren't meant for you."

"Sasuke…" I whispered. He looked ashamed, he turned away again and shut his eyes. I could see Naruto and the others watching from a distance. They looked really surprised, even though they had probably known about Sasuke's eyes a lot longer than me.

"It's called the sharingan…" Sasuke mumbled under his breath "My entire family has it…" When he looked back at me, his eyes were back to their normal color, I was relieved. I smiled at him, and he gave me half a smile back. He picked my arm up and began to work at the slivers. Pulling out each one and placing it on the ground next to him. Every so often I would wince, or make a small whimper, and every time I did, he would apologize and then keep on working on it.

Finally after about a half 'n hour Sasuke grabbed my hand and helped me up. "All done…" He said with as faint smile, it wasn't nearly as warm as it used to be.

"Thank you…a lot Sasuke."

"Anytime."

"I hate the word mattress so much more."

"I'm sorry." He wrapped his arms around me again. This was torture.

"Well, let's walk around!" I said, pulling away from him. As soon as I was away, he reached for my hand hand pulled me close to him again.

"You have a date on Saturday." I reminded him.

"I'm not going out with anyone right now." He reminded me.

"My point was just made." I told him, and I pulled away again.

'_What are you doing…are you, my precious Sakura…playing with a boys emotions?' _Midori asked me slyly.

'I just don't want to be considered the slut.'

'_Well, thanks to Sasuke, every girl in school already hates you.'_

'I guess you're right. Doesn't mean everything they call me is true though.' Midori went silent, she must have realized I was right.

"Can I still hold your hand?" Sasuke asked, he sounded really sad.

"I'd love it if you did." I told him with a small smile. He grabbed my hand and started to walk around the whole park, I got glared at the whole time.

Time went by way too fast. We spent hours just walking around the park, telling each other a little about each other with every passing moment. I learned that Sasuke's parents had pretty much begged him to marry a certain girl, and he had refused them. He learned that I loved lots of music. The whole time I was able to avoid the topic of my scar, and anything that went on when I was 7. But it all ended far too soon.

After what seemed like minutes, Naruto came running up telling us that we had to get onto the bus otherwise we'd be left behind. I turned to Sasuke and said "Race ya." And took off running. I knew that if he actually tried Sasuke could beat me in a heartbeat. But he just stayed neck in neck with me as we ran to the bus. Naruto was left behind, yelling at us to slow down.

We passed by Ino, who attempted to stick her leg out to trip me, but once I jumped over it, she looked pissed off, and I flipped her off as I passed. That didn't make her very happy.

Finally we made it to the bus and clambered aboard. I was trying to hide my breathlessness, because Sasuke looked like he had just taken three baby steps, instead of running half of a mile, I groaned and slumped into the seat I was in before. Ino wasn't back in her seat, if I was lucky enough, we'd end up leaving her behind. Sasuke sat down right next to me, and said "Who won?"

"Tie." I said, I sounded dead. I was worn out. I was tired, it was a long day. Right before the bus doors shut, I swathe slut get aboard. Dammit, why didn't we leave her stupid ass behind? She made her way down the aisle, Karen still following her, as soon as she passed by Shikamaru and Neji, Shikamaru out ot his leg to trip Ino, who, unlike me tripped over it and went flying face first onto the ground. I laughed out loud, but Sasuke stayed silent.

Ino looked up at Sasuke for sympathy, everyone was quiet except Naruto and I, who were still quietly laughing. That is, until Sasuke reached his hand down to help Ino up. I froze, was he fricking kidding me!? She attacked me! And he was going to help her up!? Ino looked at, as if telling me that she had finally won the war. She grabbed his hand and said "Thank you Sasuke-kun…" He pulled her up, and she fell onto him. Everyone knew she did it on purpose.

'_Do you need another fucking ass kicking!?' _Midori screamed. I nodded in agreement. Everyone was now completely silent. "I-I'm so sorry Sasuke." Ino said, putting a hand on his shoulder to pull herself off of him, until she was face level with him, then she "Fell" again, only this time, into Sasuke's lips. I didn't need Midori to tell em this time, I grabbed my shoe and flung it at Ino's head, making her stumble back. Sasuke looked at me in utter surprise.

"He's not yours and he never will be! Get the fuck over it you little cunt!" Ino screamed at me. It was…embarrassing. Everyone looked at me for my response.

"I don't feel like completely embarrassing you in front of the entire class you stupid cunt. I'll pity you, maybe you decided to become such a slut because you lost your virginity at 6 when your father decided to rape you. But let me tell you, the entire school thinks you're just a loose pussy whore that is a waste of oxygen. But if you prefer to be COMPLETELY humiliated, would you like me to kick your ass…again?"

Everyone looked at me with mouths wide open, even Ino. I smiled and said "Choose now, while I'm excited." Ino looked at me for a second, then slid into her seat. It took a second for everyone to get back together and then look away. But I could hear their conversations; after all, it was all about me. Sasuke looked at Ino, then back at me.

"Hn." He said grumpily before crossing his arms in front of his chest. The bus grunted to life and started to move along.

"What!?" I said, noticing Sasuke's unhappy mood.

"You can't just make things easy can you?"

"She fricking started it!" I said, I was getting upset,

"You could have ignored her!"

"You're just mad because you like her, and I embarrassed her. If you're so upset I'll go sit somewhere else!"

"I didn't say that! I said that you can't just drop things, she could have fricking jumped you again!"

"I would have kicked her ass if she did."

"You aren't invincible!"

"Pretty damn close to it!" I shot back.

"No! You can be hurt! You need to learn when to stop!"

"And you need to learn I'm NOT helpless, I'm tougher than you think."

"I don't want to find out how tough you are…I never want you to get hurt." Sasuke sounded sad, like I was dying in front of him.

"Relax." I said to him, his eyes began to change to crimson.

"Relax!? Next time I'm not around your going to get seriously hurt! And I'll be the one at fault! Why can't you see that!?"

"I won't get hurt…"

"You can't promise me that…"

Hinata got out of her seat and picked up my shoe, "Um, here you go Sakura…" She said timidly. She probably heard Sasuke's and I's argument.

"Thanks Hinata…" I said grabbing my show, and sliding my foot into it. Then I turned to Sasuke and said "I'll clean up my act a little bit, alright?"

"Hn." He said, still upset.

"Come on Sasuke…" I said, adding unneeded sadness.

I turned away, only to find myself in Sasuke's arms again, he was hugging me tightly. "Promise you'll attempt to be safer?"

"….Promise…" I agreed.

'_While you're around anyways….' _Midori said sneakily.

'shush Midori' I told myself, then I turned around to face Sasuke.

"Hn, what would you say if I canceled my date on Saturday?"

"Yay you won't be raped!" I smiled.

He turned to Ino and yelled across the lane "Hey! INO!"

Ino turned to "her" Sasuke, and said "Yes Sasuke-kun?" She batted her eyes few times.

"We're off for Saturday!" He smiled, but she got pissed.

"It's because of the cunt, isn't it!?" She screeched, obviously this wasn't part of her plans.

"Yep!" Sasuke chuckled and said "You can call her whatever you want, she's still tons better than you'll ever be!" Ino looked appalled and screamed "No way!" And turned back to Karen, who looked surprised also.

Sasuke turned to me and I said with a smile "Yay you won't be raped!" He laughed and wrapped his arms around me again and said Yep! No rapage!".

The bus turned into the school parking lot, and pulled to a sudden stop, that made everyone slide forward in their seats. Ino was the first one to get up this time, and she still pulled the same moves as before. She pushed everyone that got in her way 

back into their seats, only this time a few people swore at her, or flipped her off. I think I caused a rebellion. A slut rebellion. YES! I should so start an 'I hate Ino club'. It would be the best club in the entire school.

After everyone else got off the bus, our little group stood up and we all started to walk out of the creaky old bus. As soon as we were back out into the sunshine Naruto ran up to me, grabbed my shoulders and started violently shaking me "That was fricking AWSOME!" he pretty much yelled in my face.

I laughed and said "Thanks Naruto, it's about time people finally started treating that Fuckin whore with the attitude she deserves."

'_Agreed' _Midori said quietly.

Everyone told me congrats, then the end of school bell rang and we all said farewell. Well, except me and Sasuke, I got a ride home from him again. We walked over to the same place his big, black limo always waited. Jim stood in front of the door that we always got in, waiting to open it.

As soon as I got to the door, Jim opened the door and said "Welcome back Sakura-chan."

"Thanks Jim!" I said, diving into the limo.

Sasuke got in much more coolly than me, and sat right next to me.

I had to ask; hopefully it didn't make him take back what he said to Ino on the bus. "Whatever happened to 'I never go back on my plans'?" I said.

"What choice did I have? She was a bitch to you, I had to reject her."

"Oh." I said. "There's no school tomorrow…wanna hang out?" I didn't ask him on a date…right?

"Just like…at your house or whatever?"

"Uh-huh" Nope. Not a date. Good job Sakura.

"Alright, I'll be there at about…noon?"

"Alright. Uh, see you there?" He smiled and nodded, knowing I was going to end up making an idiot out of myself.

We arrived at my house shortly after, Sasuke got out and opened the door for me. I smiled and "Thanks Jim" and winked. He smiled back, the same, warm smile that I loved. "I'll see you tomorrow" he promised in his perfect, soft voice. I walked away, and up the steps to my door. "Bye!" I yelled at him as he got in the car.

I unlocked my house door and walked inside. I ran straight into the living room and flew right onto the couch, I didn't bother to listen to the old creaking noises. I just smiled, grabbed a pillow, and hugged it as tight as I could. Tomorrow was going to be fun.

**((Alrighty! Chappie 2 all done!**

**What did you think!?**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Tell me what you liked!**

**Want a hint to the next chapter?**

**Tomorrow won't go as good as Sakura thinks it will…well, tomorrow night won't go good anyway.**

**Get's you guessing?**

**Alright!**

**Review, pretty please?**

**Reviews make me feel oober special!!**

**I know that lately I've been updating every single day, **

**But I might take a three day break,**

**I just got a request from one of my best friends for a Sasori and a Deidara pairing fic.**

**If your into that,**

**Then read it.**

**If not, continue to read this one D**

**WARNING**

**IN LATER CHAPTERS THERE _MIGHT_ BE A LEMON**

**Tell me your opinion!**

**Lemon or no lemon!?**

**Alrighty!**

**Thanks for reading!!WHOO HOO!Have a rocking weekend, and a super summer!))**


	4. Fun in the club

**((Holy crap! I never expected to reach even 10 reviews, and I got over TWICE that much! **

**Thanks SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO much!!**

**A special thanks to the new reviewers!**

**Romance is Me,****chinookchick****, ****gianna loves SasuSaku****, ****Akume Shido****, ****sasusaku779****, ****cherryblossom1917****,**

**akatsuki's jewel****!! THANKS!!**

**And an even bigger thanks to my longer reviewers:**

**ninchick01**** and ****Cowgirl 101****!!**

**Please excuse my spelling and grammar issues. I'm not all that brilliant.**

**Please enjoy.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MY BEST FRIEND EMILY! LALAGIRL555X, THANK YOU SO MUCH. I'LL LOVE YOU TO DEATH****))**

As noon approached I got beyond anxious, and didn't help that Midori kept constantly telling me what could go wrong. '_You could puke on him.', 'If he kisses you you'll burp in his mouth', 'you might just…blow up.' _She nevershut up the whole time I was getting ready for Sasuke's arrival. Every passing moment my heart beat faster. This was the most nervous I had been in years.

I glanced at my watch. 11:55. I groaned, he'd be here in five minutes, and I still wasn't ready. I ran into my bathroom, skidding to a step on the cold, blue tiles. I looked into the mirror and ran my hands through my hair. ""Damn…" I said as I ran into a few snags. I reached forward and grabbed a red scrunchy from the counter and put my hair into a pony tail. I was wearing a bright yellow tank top, with a pair of light blue capries.

I smiled into the mirror and then turned around, walking into my bedroom. I had cleaned the house spotless last night, even my room that was usually messy looked like I had about 100 maids come in and clean it. My bed was made, there were no clothes on the floor, and the blinds were pulled back so that the sun was pouring into my room. The hard wood was as warmer than ever.

I jumped down the steps, skipping every other step. As I reached the bottom of the stairs, I turned sharp turn down another hallway. On my left the kitchen was spotless; everything was glistening in the sunlight that shone from the three windows. On me right was my grandma's room; I had just closed the door to that one.

I checked my watch again, it read 12:00 in blinking black numbers. I sighed and ran back into the front room, and plopped myself down onto the couch. It creaked, but I ignored it.

'_What if he isn't coming…?'_ Midori said, she probably was trying to make me feel horrible.

"And what if he is coming!" I shot back at her.

'_I'm just saying…'_

"Well quit." I said angrily.

I felt the back of my head get warm as I sat in the sunlight, my neck got hot. I sighed heavily, maybe Midori was right. I checked my watch, 12:34. I grabbed the remote control and turned on the T.V. The first thing that popped on was the shopping channel. They were selling a beautiful necklace with a pure gold chain, and a big purple stone hanging off of it. The stone was slightly see-through. I got excited and looked up at the price, and then my heart sank. 300.00 , A.K.A No necklace for me.

I heard a sharp knock on the window from behind me, it made me jump slightly, and I turned around getting ready to yell at whoever was fucking knocking on my window. But then I saw him. Standing there with the hugest smile on his face. He waved at me from behind the glass. I was afraid I was drooling.

He had a black T-shirt on, and was wearing a pair of loose dark blue shorts. I slowly waved back at him, still stunned by his gorgeousness. His onyx eyes always seemed to look right into my heart. He pointed to the door and I went red,

'_Moron, get the fucking door!'_ Midori told me annoyed with my stupidness. I scrambled to my feet and jumped over to the door. I grabbed the lock and had to twist it a few times because my hands were shaking so bad I kept loosing grip of it. Finally when I heard the click, I pulled the door and he was already standing there, his hands in his pockets.

"Hey." He said coolly, my ears had an orgasm. His voice was so soft, and beautiful.

"Hey." I said, he didn't look nearly as amazed as I must have been. He reached forward and wrapped his arms around me, embracing me in a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around him and said "Good to see you again."

"It's only been one day Sakura…" He reminded me in my ear. There went another ear orgasm.

"Whoops…" I said, sounding stupid. He let go of me and smiled. "What?" I said grumpily, I hate not being able to know what the hell he's thinking about.

"Your hair smells like strawberries."

"Is that a good thing?"

"My favorite fruit." He said proudly. I felt a blush rising in my cheeks, but I held it down.

"Can I come in?" Sasuke asked, peeking around me into the house.

"Uh, oh yeah, come on in." I moved out of the way so that he could walk in. He walked past me, and I smelled that wonderful axe that he wore. Maybe it was just him, or his hair, but whatever the smell was, I was in love with it. I saw him look around the front room, taking in everything. "Nice TV." He said approvingly.

"Uh, thanks…I think." I said, scratching my neck in embarrassment. My house wasn't very up to date with everything. He turned to me with a smile and said "Where's your room?"

"Why?" I asked, he didn't need to see my room, it was so bare.

"I wanna see the whole house." He said with a soft smile.

"Upstairs…" I muttered reluctantly. Sasuke didn't even say anything; he just grabbed the white stair railing and began climbing up the stairs. I sighed and followed him, still grimacing. Once at the top of the stairs there were only two different rooms, my room, and a spare bedroom. "Which door?" He asked, glancing back and forth at both.

"Left." I pointed to my door. He nodded and walked forward, opening the door. He walked in and looked around.

"I thought teenage girls were supposed to have posters of hot guys, fuzzy chairs, and a huge mirror with make up all around it." He looked at me, I couldn't tell if he was joking or being serious.

"I'm not like other teenage girls then, I guess…" is aid, looking at the ground.

"Nope, you're better." He said with a huge smile. I looked up and him and smiled back. He walked to my bed and said "Hn." And flopped down ion it.

"HEY!" I yelled running over to my bed.

"It's surprisingly comfy…" He said, bouncing himself up and down on it.

"Get off my bed!" I yelled at him, I honestly didn't mind. Now I'd get to sleep in the bed that smelled like Sasuke's wonderful scent.

"How come?" He grinned and said "It's so comfy; I think I'll stay here all night long."

'_Oh, we can only hope you'll stay here all night long……'_ Midori said seductively.

'Shut the hell up.' I told her silently.

"Come one Sasuke-kun, get off of my bed." I crossed my arms, but he didn't seem to care. "Sasuke!" I whined.

"How about this…" He said reaching forward and grabbing me around the waist pulling me onto the bed. He started laughing, but I cringed and fumbled around, I felt like a fish out of water. A fish with a bright red face. His hands were still wrapped around my waist, very lightly, just enough to keep me in place.

"Stop it!" I complained, attempting to pry his hands off, but his fingers just kept locked together. Finally after a few minutes he loosened his fingers. I looked at him, laughed and threw myself of the bed off of my bed, landing on my butt.

"Sakura!" he looking off the side of the bed, he was almost falling off after me. It was kinda funny watching his face go from playful, right into a concerned panic. I pretended to be in pain, I had fallen off the bed so many times it didn't even hurt anymore. "Ouch…" I cried, rubbing my butt.

"Are you okay Sakura?" Sasuke said, putting one foot on the ground to see me.

"No…" I continued to whine; I tried to get up, and faked falling down. He jumped off of the bed, and picked me up bridal style. Fuck, he was strong. I was about 5 feet off the ground; I wrapped my arms around his neck and cringed again. He seemed to be holding me up as if I was light as a feather. "Are you okay?" He asked me again.

"If I say yes will you let me down?" I asked, I was terrified of being up from the air.

"Nope." Sasuke said, grinning again. I sighed and said "Butt head.". He didn't reply, he just smiled down at me, and walked out of the room with me still in his arms, this was not enjoyable. When he hit the steps he told me "Hang on tight." I followed orders and gripped my arms tighter around his neck and dug my face into his chest.

I was a little worried he would fall down the steps, but when his arms tightened around me, I knew I was safe. It didn't take long for him to get to the bottom, but he didn't let go of me until we were at the couch, then he laid me down onto it. As soon as I was down, I grabbed a pillow and hit Sasuke with it and said "Eh! MEAN! Why would you do that?"

"You were _hurt_" Sasuke said kindly before grabbing the pillow and hitting my head softly with it, and throwing it across the room. He sat down next to me, and I crossed my arms in front of my chest and said "Blah, blah, blah…"

"Sakura, promise me something…." He sounded serious. Dammit.

"Huh?" I said, I began to twiddle my thumbs. I hated promises, because I always had to keep them.

"You won't fight anymore." He said, he looked right into my eyes when he said this.

"WHAT!?" I yelled "Why not!?"

"I told you before; I can't have you get hurt."

"I won't!"I cried "I-I'm always in control!"

"What if someone tries to stab you? And you stick up for yourself what will happen? You'll get stabbed!"

"I'll kill him." I said, glancing down at my scar.

"Can you at least, _attempt_ to stop fighting?" He asked, more like begged.

"Fine." I said, I was grumpy now.

"Promise?"

"Sure. Fine." I mumbled.

"Good." Sasuke said, he became happier again. He smiled and said "I can only stay until 10:00, alright?"

"That's a long time, I'm alright with that. Does your brother want you home or something?"

"Hn. No. I need to be somewhere." He started to mumble under his breath before saying "I'm really thirsty, is there anything to drink? Please?" I was a little worried, but I nodded and said "I'll go and get something yummy, be right back." He grinned and I stood up and left the room into the kitchen.

"Something yummy, something yummy…" I told myself as I looked around for something for him to drink. I walked over top fridge and pulled it open. Inside there were various colored and shaped bottles filled with whatever liquids Grams had found it safe to leave with me. I scanned over a few of the bottles and grabbed two root bears, then shut the door. I placed the two glass bottles on the marble counter and opened the freezer. Inside I grabbed a black tub of vanilla bean ice cream. On the front of the tub a cartoon polar bear was stating around on a pair of Christmas colored ice skates. And the bear was wearing a red hat.

I shut the freezer and reached over to the cherry wood cabinets. I went onto my tippy toes and grabbed a big plastic blue cup, and a slightly smaller pink one. After putting them on the counter I pulled out two spoons and put two scoops of ice cream in each cup, then cracked open each soda and poured one in each cup. I set a spoon in each cup and picked up one in each hand, then walked out of the kitchen.

I started down the kitchen until I heard Sasuke's perfect voice from the front room, I pressed myself against the wall to listen in. God, I'm nosy.

"Uh-huh, Club Bravia…yeah…10:30…meet you there…bye." He said, it was kinda quiet, but I could still hear it.

'Hmmm, so that's where he has to be…' I thought to myself…and Midori.

'_Maybe he's meeting Ino there!' _Midori said, she sounded offended and kinda angry.

'No, no, no….' I told her 'He's just gunna meet his friends there…'

'_Whatever you say…what kind of name is Bravia anyways?'_

'I don't know! I've never even been to a club before…'

'_Maybe you could surprise Sasuke by showing up!'_

'Maybe…' I said, before getting away from the wall, and walking into the room. "Here" I said, handing Sasuke the blue cup. "Root beer float…" I could tell my voice was far off, like I was distant. But, I was busy thinking about something. What was he planning tonight…?

"Thanks Sakura…are you alright? You look a little…pale…"

"Don't I always?" I said, giving him a small playful smile.

"That's beside the point, I mean, overly p- never mind, it looks yummy." He said, giving me the award winning smile that I loved. I took a seat next to him, and began to slurp my root beer float, Sasuke grabbed the remote and began to flip through the channels.

"How about some pizza? My treat." Sasuke said enthusiastically. I smiled, maybe what little color I had was coming back to my face, because when I looked at Sasuke his expression looked slightly less worried than when I first saw him. I nodded and said "Extra cheese."

"Pepperoni?"

"Sure, why not?" I grinned; I hadn't had pizza in quite some time. Sasuke grabbed the phone off of the arm of the couch and dialed numbers, the phone gave off a very high pitched squeal after every time Sasuke pressed down a button. I listened to him order the pizza, and quickly told him what address to give the person who was taking our orders. After he hung up, he looked at me with a smile and said "It's dead, so our pizza should be here in less than a half 'n hour."

"Sweetness!" I said, I stole the remote from him and turned it onto a different channel, but then he stole it back. "I don't feel like watching TV." Sasuke announced, turning it off.

"Who asked you?" I teased, grabbing the remote back.

"I don't need permission" He said, taking the remote and tossing it onto the stairs. I glared at him, but then laughed. He looked really confused then said "What's so funny? I just stole the remote and chucked it across the room, why are you laughing?"

"Because I feel like it." I said with a small smile. His perfect smile made my heart beat faster; I was so happy that he was spending time with me, and not with some slut. "So, tell me some more about yourself…" I prompted, even though I didn't mind just sitting there, staring at him.

Time passed so quickly when I'm with him. It always seems like every minute passed like a second, and before I knew it, the pizza boy was knocking on my door. I stood up and walked over to the door, opening it, I had a bright smile on my face, due to Sasuke making a joke about how loud the pizza boy's car was. But I was surprised to see a boy from my school, standing there; looking dumbfounded holding mine and Sasuke's pizza in his right hand.

The boy hand light brown hair that passed to the middle of his eyes, he had two red streaks on his cheeks. He more a gray sweatshirt, and when he saw me put on a very childish grin, much like the one Naruto got when he joked around with Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke.

"Sakura?" He asked, holding out the pizza for me to grab.

"Um, you're…Kiba…right?" I said, grabbing the pizza and setting it on the glass coffee table.

"Yep, was it my imagination, or…was the Sasuke's voice that called?" Kiba inquired, was it his job to deliver pizza or get into people's business.

"It was me." Sasuke said, I hadn't even realized that Sasuke was behind me, looking at Kiba with a small grin on his face.

"I didn't realize you two were together!" Kiba said, he was really surprised, his mouth was hanging open a little bit.

"We're not!" I said quickly, and then looked up at Sasuke, who looked really smug. He looked down at me and flashed a smile then said "We're just friends."

"Oh. Okay." Kiba sounded disappointed; he probably wanted to gossip about us, just like everyone else Both Sasuke and me were a frequent topic in our school. If someone told someone about me AND Sasuke, it would be the biggest thing since the principle attempting to shoot Naruto after he made a snide comment about his wife.

Sasuke pulled a black leather wallet out of his pocket and pulled out 50, handing it to Kiba. "Keep the change." Sasuke said, shutting the door on Kiba, who looked excited, after all, the pizza was only 15 after tax. He turned, reached past me and opened the pizza box, then pulled out a piece. The cheese fell off the end, falling into a pile in the box.

"When I said extra cheese…they really put extra cheese on…holy crap, it's a fricking heart attack on a crust."

"Yummy." Sasuke said, taking a bite off of it. I laughed a small one and grabbed a piece, but before I took a bite Midori told me '_You're gunna get fat if you eat that. Then Sasuke will want you even less.' _I hadn't eaten all day due to being nervous, I cringed and set the pizza down.

Sasuke looked disturbed. "eat." He said bluntly.

"Do I have to?"

"I paid for you and me to eat, you're gunna eat." He grabbed the piece I had sat down, and put it back in my hand. Midori told me to put it down, but I took a bite and then said "Happy?"

Sasuke nodded and sat back down on the couch, it creaked under him, but he didn't seem to mind. I sat down next to him, and finished my pizza in a few more bites, I would have felt fat, but Sasuke was already on his second piece, half way through.

Once again time went by fast, after what seemed like ten minute3s the entire pizza was gone, our root beer floats were sucked dry, and Sasuke retrieved the remote and was flipping through the channels. I looked at the clock, it was only 5:00, but I felt my eye lids getting heavy. I laid my head down on the pillow that Sasuke hadn't thrown across the room. It felt so welcoming, it swallowed my head. Before I knew what had happened, I was asleep.

I didn't dream, at least, not that I remember. It was just black, and then I felt Sasuke's hand on my shoulder. "Sakura…Sakura wake up, I got to go." I didn't want to move; maybe if I stayed still he wouldn't leave. But, unfortunately I screwed myself over on that plan because I just felt myself be lifted into the air again. He was holding me, once again bridal style. His arms weren't as tight, because I wasn't struggling, but my eyes did flutter open.

"W-what are you doing Sasuke-kun…" I asked, my voice was hidden under a cloud of tiredness.

"Taking you to your bed, it's 10:10, I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow." When he said this I came to a sudden realization that if I decided to go, I'd have to get ready as fast as possible. I nodded slightly, and then felt him tighten his arms a little bit, we were heading back up the steps.

Soon enough, I felt him lie me down onto my bed, the comforter swallowed me. I rolled onto my side and I heard him say "Bye Sakura…I'll call you tomorrow, alright? Maybe we can hang out, that is, if you're not busy." I nodded again then said "Bye Sasuke…see you later." He couldn't see it, but my eyes were open wide, I kept turned away from him. "Bye." He said finally, and 

I heard him leave and shut the door behind him. I waited for a little bit, then heard the front door close. As soon as I heard the sound of his limo's engine I threw my legs off the side of my bed and scrabbled out.

'_Hurry!'_ Midori shouted.

"Shut the hell up, I'm working on it!" I ran to my dresser drawers and yanked the bottom one open. I knew Grams must have bought me _something_ that I said I'd never wear. I threw all of my clothes around the room, until I had gone through three drawers. Finally I found the outfit that she had gotten for me as a Christmas present. I swore I'd never wear anything like it, but once I saw it, I decided to make an exception.

It was a white miniskirt that went about four inches past my ass, and a black halter top. I put them on and instantly I felt an uncomfortable breeze. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" I whispered to myself as I ran through my shoe drawer. "Shoes….come on, I have to have something!" Finally I came across a pair of black shoes that had straps going up the calf. I put on one and instantly knew that I'd have 30 blisters by the end of the night, I put the other one on and hobbled into the bathroom.

I opened a drawer and pulled out a small thing of mascara that Grams got for me two birthdays ago. I had seen her put it on at least 10 times, so I quickly put it on and then ran downstairs, stumbling with every step. Finally at the bottom, I grabbed the phone and dialed the number for the taxi service. I told them where I needed to be, and they told me that they'd send over some transportation as soon as possible.

As soon as I heard the other end of the receiver click shut, I stumbled over to the glass cabinet and pulled out a small wooden box. It held the money grams left me for the week she was away. I pulled out fifty dollars and shoved it in my skirt's tiny pocket. I started to get the hand of walking around, so I carefully walked to the door and opened it, stepping out into the cold air. Wind whipped at my face. I pulled my hair out of its pony, and ran my hair through it.

As soon as I got the knots out, the yellow cab pulled up. I stepped quickly to it, and opened the door. Usually when I got a ride, the cab driver didn't give me more than a glance, but this time his eyes lingered on me for a moment, then turned back to the road. I sighed. "Club Bravia?" He asked, confirming my destination.

"Uh…yeah." I said, checking my watch. It was 10:40, Sasuke was already there, I was in the clear. The car pulled away from my driveway, and went down the road. I kept constantly checking my watch with every passing minute. Finally at 11:00 we arrived at what I knew was club Bravia.

It was…huge. A huge sign was at the front. The words 'Bravia' were written in huge glowing gold lettering. The background of the sign was red. The building was black, or maybe it was just the night time. I could see the lights from inside flashing out at me, welcoming me in. A few people glanced at the cab, but didn't pay more than a 5 second stare. I opened the door, and people looked again. This time, people stared for at least 15 seconds each. I looked back at the driver to hand him his money, but he just smiled and said "For such a gorgeous girl, it's on the house." I smiled and said thanks, then turned around.

As I approached the door to the club, I could see that there were no bouncers, which made things easy. A few guys stared at me, I tried not to look up at them, I kept my gaze on the black pavement. As soon as I made it to the door, a guy opened it for me. I didn't look up at him; I just nodded, muttered thanks, and walked in.

As soon as I was in, the smell of liquor and pot filled my nose. I looked around; this was a new place for me. To my right multi colored lights streamed across the entire dance floor. A DJ was hidden behind a huge stereo system and was blaring the music really loud, making my ear drums vibrate with every beat. There was at least 100 people on the dance floor. All of them dancing really close. I mean _really_ close. A lot of the girls were wearing shorter skirts than me, and shirts more low cut than Ino's shirts.

To my left there was a bar where a whole bunch of guys and girls were yelling and ordering more drinks, and judging by how much their words were slurring together, they didn't need any more alcohol. A lot of people were still staring, and a few guys were muttering things to each other from behind their hands. I turned to my right and walked over to the dance floor.

As soon as I was on the dance floor, people were brushing up against me. I didn't like that, I kept walking. My heart was beating at about 900 beats per second. I inhaled quickly and kept walking. Once I was in the middle of the dance floor I could see a VIP section, where there was a huge red seat. In front of it there was a glass table where I saw lots of empty bottles of boos, a empty bottle of pills, and a few needles. I looked over the people who were sitting in the section, I saw several people I knew.

There was a girl with long brown to just past her shoulders, she was wearing a shirt that only covered half of her over sized fake boobs. I glanced and saw Naruto and Shikamaru laughing behind their backs. Naruto's face was bright red, his eyes were dilated. Shikamaru was getting a kick out of whatever Naruto was saying.

There was a girl on top of a boy. She was kissing his neck. She had black hair to the middle of her back, I couldn't see her face, but I could see the boy's hand reaching up her thigh, going under her skirt. I tried to look around her, and tried to get a look of the boy, but that was a mistake.

There he was. Sasuke Uchiha. He looked as flawless as ever, he was still so perfect. His flawless skin, his smile was much more devious now though. His eyes were shut, obviously enjoying his treatment from the slut sitting on his lap. I shut my eyes, and felt them water up, and when I opened them, I made eye contact with him. He was staring at me in disbelief. He quickly took his hound off her thigh, and used it to push her off. He mouthed my name, but I turned around. I was half way through the dance floor; I began to swiftly walk in a direction. I didn't know if it was the way back to the door, or id it was the opposite direction, but I was getting farther away, and that's what mattered.

But before I walked ten feet, I felt a strong hand on my waist. I expected it to be Sasuke, but when I turned around, it was someone else. I didn't know him, and he was at least 5 years too old for my school, he had dark brown hair that went to his shoulders. His entire face was covered in sweat. He smiled at me, and I pulled away, but he was persistent. As soon as he lost grip of my waist he grabbed my wrist, and when I tried to writhe away from him, he grabbed my other wrist. Before I could do anything, I was against a wall. He forced me to the wall so hard I felt all of the air in my lungs spill out of my mouth.

I tried to get away, but he just pressed himself closer to me. I felt his hot breath on my neck, it smelled like heavy alcohol. His eyes met mine, and he breathed out heavily. I bit my lip and tried to elbow him, but before I got too far, Sasuke's voice went through my head.

'"Can you at least, _attempt_ to stop fighting?"' His soft voice persisted in my brain, until I gave up struggling. I stopped moving, I let my body go numb. I could feel the man get excited. My heart slowed down, I felt myself just give up. I promised to him. I said I'd stop fighting. The man's lips were at my neck, tracing it up and down. Then, his lips met mine, crushing me to the wall harder. He moved both of my wrists into one of his hands, then used his other hand, placing it on the bottom of my skirt.

It began to rise up, going higher and higher. I knew I should be freaking out, crying maybe. But I wasn't, I was still confused and numb. He pulled away and whispered in my ear "I love this club…don't you?" Before I could say anything his lips were back to crushing mine. His clammy, hot hand lingered for a little bit, it only had to go up a few more centimeters until it reached my underwear. I exhaled a huge breath, and shut my eyes.

"Get the fuck off of her!" I heard someone yell, and then I felt the man we wretched off of me, my skirt falling back down to its original place.

"Who the fuck are you!" the man yelled, he gave a throaty laugh "You're just some pretty high school boy, what the fuck do you want. Can't you see I'm busy?"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, and if you lay one more fucking finger on her, I swear to god you'll wish you were fucking dead." The man gave another rough laugh and turned back to me, I felt him get closer. His body heat was mashing with mine. He used his finger to trace my jaw, and then bent in for another kiss. I kept my eyes closed. If I was lucky, this was all just a dream.

"Fucking bastard!" I heard Sasuke yell, and then the man was off of me again. I couldn't help it, I opened my eyes. And there he was, standing there with the guy's shirt in his hand. Sasuke's face was red, either from being drunk or from anger I didn't know. "I told you not to fucking touch her again!" Sasuke's right hand curled into a fist, and the man laughed.

"Is the pretty boy gunna hurt me?" He taunted Sasuke. I crossed my arms in front of me, and slid to the ground. I could feel tears welling up in the bottoms of my eyes. I wanted to close them, but I couldn't look away from the scene in front of me.

Sasuke's fist got tighter, he raised it, and the guy smiled "Take a shot!" He taunted more. Sasuke did as he was told, his fist made contact with the man's jaw, and I heard the cracks of at least six bones. But Sasuke wasn't done there, oh no. Soon enough Sasuke laid three more punches on the guy. The man had an instant black eye, and was bleeding from the mouth; I could see three teeth at his side. Sasuke dropped the man, letting him fall to the ground, then kicked him square in the ribs, I heard a few of those crack too.

"I told you…not to fucking touch her! If I ever see you again I will fucking kill you, understood!?" The man groaned in response. Sasuke's attention went back to me, his eyes were in sharingan. Blood red, with black in them. I hugged my knees and buried my face in them.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said softly, he knelt down next to me, his voice was back to normal, even though in the background I could hear the man cussing him out, telling him that if he wasn't so drunk he could have taken the 'pretty boy' on in three seconds flat.

"Sakura?" His voice was velvet soft again. The voice I…loved. "Sakura…please…look at me…"

"Why!?" I choked out, I realized I was crying. Fuck.

"Please…Sakura…please…" Was Sasuke…begging? His voice sounded sad, like he was about to cry. "Please forgive me Sakura…you weren't supposed to see…" His voice cracked. I squeezed my eyes shut, letting the tears slide down my cheek, then look up at him. His face was closer than I expected, his onyx eyes had returned and now he look at me with a look of longing, he wasn't crying like I thought he was. His eyes weren't even watering, but he looked sure as hell sad.

"Please?" He asked again, holding out a hand to me.

I hesitated then coldly said "You seemed to be having a fine time without me." I glared at him, and looked at the VIP booth, where the girl from before sat waiting for Sasuke to return to her. "You looked like you were enjoying yourself."

"She's just a stupid fucking slut!" Sasuke shot back at me.

"Slut or not, you seem to like her enough to get kinky with her, I'm sure you've probably fucked her once or twice."

Sasuke didn't deny anything, just as I expected. "Sakura…_you_ actually matter to me. She's just a dumb whore, please…just…come on."

"Why…do you actually _want_ to hang out with me? Or do you just want to make sure I don't get raped?"

"Yes."

"To which one?"

"Both." He said, then reached forward and gripped my right hand. His hand was warm, it wasn't clammy at all, unlike the other guy's hand. He pulled me forward to him, and pressed me to his chest in a hug, his breath was warm on my neck too, only it was a warmth that I loved. The kind that made me feel safe. He didn't wait for me to respond, he just held me tight, and stood up.

"We're leaving." He announced to me. "You can stay over at my house." I made a small noise, then looked at the still waiting slut. She look offended that Sasuke was leaving her before he fuck chance. She made eye contact with my, and she glared coldly. I made a 5 year old move, and stuck my tongue out at her. She looked even more appalled than before. I felt Sasuke's arms tighten around me. "I'm sorry." He repeated again. I didn't reply, I didn't forgive him.

We got a few glares from around the bar, and from everyone else in sight. Guys and girls were both giving us cold stares, but once we were outside, the cold air gave me and uncomfortable breeze. It went up my skirt, I felt everything go chilled. I shivered. Sasuke gave a small chuckle and said "You alright Sakura?" He teased me.

I kneed him playfully in the stomach, and he gave another laugh. "You shouldn't have worn such a skirt…you were getting looks from some guys that I wasn't liking very much. Lots of guys were lusting you tonight Sakura…"

"Jealous?" I teased back at him from before.

"Nah, you're not going over to _their_ house tonight, now are you?" He smiled, and nudged me playfully in my side. I wanted to disagree, or come up with a smart ass remark, but I came up empty handed. Finally we came to a stop, I looked around for his usual black limo, but I didn't see one. Instead I saw a metallic blue Ferrari, with a sticker of the Uchiha family symbol on each of the rims. "Nice ride." I breathed out in surprise.

"Heated seats..." He taunted, as he opened the door and put me on the black leather seats. Every part of my legs that wasn't covered got cold; I shivered and adjusted, but didn't get any more comfortable…or warmer. Sasuke got in on the driver's seat and look me in the eyes. "I really am sorry." He said full heartedly.

"That's nice." I said coldly.

"You know…we aren't going out? I really don't have a reason to be sorry."

"But you still are…" I muttered under my breath.

Sasuke's jaw flexed and he countered saying "Not my fault that you the most amazing girl I've ever met, you're the one to blame." When he said this I was taken back. I didn't expect him to say something so…nice.

"Uh. Well, uh" I was dumbstruck; I didn't have a clue what I was supposed to say back to that. Sasuke chuckled and said "Uh, well, uh, what?" There he went teasing me again. Meanie. I felt his hand on top of mine, it warmed my entire body. Fuck heated seats, I have Sasuke. 100 times as good.

He smiled at me, and then turned the engine on. It purred to life, and the stereo lit up a pretty dark blue. I felt the seat get instantly warmer; I kicked off my shoes, and brought my knees back up to my chest. I had learned something today. As long as Sasuke is around, I don't need to fight. He's there to protect me in everything I do. I gave a sigh in relief and dug my face into my knees again, it was warm ion the car, Sasuke had turned on the heat onto full blast and my face was getting hit with a tidal wave of even more warmth.

Sasuke's hand left mine and began to fumble around with the still glowing stereo. He pushed a few buttons, and turned up the volume. I instantly recognized the song, I smiled. I enjoyed the song, I laid my head back and relaxed my entire body, then let the sound of music fill my head.

**((Song originally done by Green day: Boulevard of broken dreams))**

**I walk a lonely road**

**The only one that I have ever known**

**Don't know where it goes**

**But it's home to me and I walk alone**

**I walk this empty street**

**On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

**Where the city sleeps**

**and I'm the only one and I walk alone**

For a while it was just Billy Joe's voice that I heard, and I didn't mind. But then I heard Sasuke's velvet voice join in with him. When he said that people told him he was a good singer, he underestimated himself. The sound of his voice was like a fricking 

angel. It sent my ears into repetitive orgasm mode. It was the best sound I had heard in my entire life; his voice was so smooth and sweet.

**I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk a...**

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

**'Til then I walk alone**

**Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,**

**Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah**

I considered joining in with Sasuke's perfect voice, but I didn't want to ruin the perfect moment. I stared at him the entire song, watching his lips move to every words, and his flawless tone matching perfectly. He was a better singer than Billy Joe himself. It was then that I realized I hadn't breathed since he started to sing, I inhaled a huge breath, just in case I forgot to breathe again.

**I'm walking down the line**

**That divides me somewhere in my mind**

**On the border line**

**Of the edge and where I walk alone**

**Read between the lines**

**What's fucked up and everything's alright**

**Check my vital signs**

**To know I'm still alive and I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk a...**

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

**'Til then I walk alone**

I became less tense, and let Sasuke's voice be my lullaby. I shut my eyes and just let his perfect voice fill my every thought. Let the hum of the Ferrari, the base of the song, and Sasuke be the most gorgeous, beautiful, wonderful lullaby on the face of the planet.

**Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah**

**Ah-ah, Ah-ah**

**I walk alone**

**I walk a...**

**I walk this empty street**

**On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

**Where the city sleeps**

**And I'm the only one and I walk a...**

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

**'Til then I walk alone...**

As the song ended I slipped away into unconsciousness, black swallowed me, just like before, and just like before I didn't dream.

I don't know how much time passed but when I was waking up Sasuke was opening my door for me, whispering my name in his sweet voice, telling me that he was going to carry me inside. But when he reached for me, I groaned and said "I can do it myself Sasuke-kun…" I crawled out of the car, and watched Sasuke's amused expression as I stumbled over to him, and put a hand on his shoulder to keep me from falling on my face.

She chuckled softly, and picked me up bridal style again. I groaned, but didn't resist. He shut the door with his foot and then began to walk up to the-. I looked up. There was no house, there was a fricking MANSION! It was so huge. It was at least three stories tall, and had a huge sun deck. Off of each of the floors there was a balcony. It was a light shade of white, and in front of it a huge garden was planted. It would have been even more beautiful if it wasn't so dark. I gave a small smile and said "I'm staying the night in the Uchiha estate…"

"You can stay as long as you want to Sakura." Sasuke whispered to me quickly. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks, but I didn't fight it down, I was too tired, plus, in the dark I highly doubt he could see it. But after he flashed me a smirk, I guessed he knew. I rubbed my eyes, and dug my face in his chest.

It took a surprisingly short time to get to the front door of the mansion; Sasuke must have been taking long strides to get me out of the cold. And once we were at the two huge, double doors, he opened one with one hand, and tightened his grip around me with the other. I smiled, he was so strong.

Once we were inside I was stunned by all the lights being on, but once I caught back up with myself, I gasped. It had to be the biggest mansion on earth. I guessed we were in the living room. The carpet was dark blood red, and a black leather couch was in front of not only a beautiful brick fire place, but a huge 70 in plasma screen TV. And that was only to my right. In front of me, two huge spiraling stair cases lead up into the next few stories. And to my left I saw a beginning of a tile, I guessed that it was the kitchen. "Sakura…breath…" Sasuke's voice whispered in my ear. I gasped in a huge breath and nodded. He chuckled and said "I'll take you to my room, I'll sleep on the couch tonight, alright?" I nodded again, still too stunned to talk.

We made it to the base of the steps when I heard another voice come from above us. It was a little it was a little rougher than Sasuke's but was still smooth. "And who do we have here?" The voice asked. I looked up at where the voice was coming from.

A man stood there, he looked a few years older than Sasuke and I. He had black hair right past his shoulders. He had the same onyx eyes as Sasuke, only they looked much duller. He wore a black shirt that has a red cloud on it. And had a pair of dark blue jeans on.

He was good looking, but he was NO Sasuke. "Her name is Sakura." Sasuke's velvet answered him.

"Hello Sakura, my name is Itachi, I'm Sasuke's older brother." I felt Sasuke tense up.

"Hi Itachi, nice to meet you." I answered politely, he didn't seem like the ass Sasuke told me about.

"So, is this one of your whore's Sasuke?" Itachi questioned Sasuke, he began to step down the steps, and Sasuke began to walk them.

"No." Sasuke shot back coldly. I loosened my grip around Sasuke's neck. So, he brought the whores home too? He didn't just see them at the club.

"That's surprising,. She's definitely one of the prettiest ones you've ever brought back."

"She isn't a fucking slut." Sasuke said angrily, he gritted his teeth keeping his voice under control. I tightened my arms around him, and he seemed to relax a little bit.

"Well, does that make her your girlfriend?" Itachi asked, cocking his head to one side.

"Uh…" Sasuke said. Usually he just smiled, or ignored the question, what was with the sudden pause?

"Hm?" Itachi said, he smiled slyly. "So, she is your whore." He winked and then continued to walk closer. The stair case was so long it took a while for Sasuke and I to be on the same step as Itachi. But once we were, Itachi put his face to mine and then said "Don't let him use you hun, fine a real man, not some man-whore, you're too beautiful for that."

I smiled and said "Actually Itachi, I'm not being used honestly, I enjoy being is Sasuke's company."

Itachi looked repulsed then with a disgusted tone he said "Well, when he hurts you, you'll still be welcome here to visit me, alright?"

I smiled and nodded "That's really nice of you Itachi; I'll keep that in mind." He flashed me a grin that couldn't even come close to Sasuke's and continued down the steps, and Sasuke continued up them. After there was a ten step distance Itachi gave me a quick wink. I smiled playfully and winked back, pretending to be interested.

We reached a median of the stair case, where we got off. There was a long hallway made of hard oak wood. We walked through it for about two minutes until we came to a dark cherry wood door. Sasuke wrapped his hand around the brass handle and pulled it open. Once we stepped inside I got warmer. The heat must have been cranked up to at least 70 degrees.

His room was really big, twice the size of mine at the least. The carpet was dark blue, and looked like a dark ocean, I was afraid to fall in it for a while. The walls were a dark red, much like the carpet downstairs. On the west side of the room, there was a super bed. I'd say kind size, but it was that and a queen put together. It had a black comforter on it, and had silky red pillows to match the walls. On the west there was a oak dresser, that had various things on the top of it. And then on the North there was a black couch, which must have been the one he was talking about before I met Itachi.

He walked me over to the bed, and laid be down on it, even though it took me a second to detach myself from his neck. "Your brother isn't all that bad." I said, throwing my arms up in a yawn, and almost accidently hitting Sasuke in the face. He flinched back, grabbed my arms and set them down. I smiled and said "Sorry about that…"

"Don't worry, and about Itachi…you don't know him yet. Just wait. Um, do you want to sleep in something a little bit more comfortable?"

"Like what?" I asked, I knew he didn't have any of my clothes.

"I've got a T-shirt you can wear, I'm sure I can find a pair of shorts…"

"Thanks Sasuke, I'd like that. The skirt is kinda uncomfortable." I smiled, and Sasuke went over to his dresser. He only had to open one drawer to pull out a green T-shirt that had the Uchiha symbol on it, and a pair of grey shorts that had a draw string on them. He returned to my bedside and handed them to me. "Uh, I'll leave, tell me when you're done." He said, walking out of the room.

I changed fairly quickly, and left my clothes at the side of my bed. I didn't call him in right away though, I sat and though about everything from that night. Sasuke could have possibly saved my virginity. I twiddled my thumbs again and then called him in. He looked at me, and gave a small laugh. "What?" I asked, not knowing what was so funny. He gave a big sigh and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Sakura…I have a question…" I didn't like the sound of that, but I nodded to acknowledge I was listening.

"Do you like me? As in more than a friend?" He was pretty blunt about it.

"Isn't that obvious?" I asked, I was a little skeptical.

"And, uh, you know that I like you…right?" Was he actually having trouble saying it?

"I do now." I said, honestly surprised.

"Then…will you go out with me? I swear I'll clean up my act, and I won't ever talk to one of my old whores, and I'll-"

I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck "I'd love to go out with you Sasuke Uchiha!" He put his arms around me, and then whispered "You should sleep, you had a big night." I nodded and laid down, he pulled the warm covers over me. He stood up, grabbed a pillow, and walked over to the couch. He threw the pillow down and flopped down onto the couch. His didn't creak under his perfect body like mine did.

I rolled over onto my side, then realized the lights were still on. "Uh, Sasuke?" I began to ask, but Sasuke just clapped his hands together and the lights clicked off. I smiled to myself. I had the most perfect boyfriend on earth; Ino was gunna be so fucking jealous.

'_Interesting…'_ Midori said in awe.

'I was wondering when you'd talk…' I said back to her in my mind.

'_I never expected us to have a boyfriend.'_

'I have the boyfriend Midori, remember?'

'_Whatever you say, he's just as much mine as yours.'_

'Whatever, I'm not in the mood.' I told Midori.

"Whatever" Midori said grumpily.

"Night." I said to both Sasuke and Midori aloud. Black swallowed me instantly, after the words left my lips.

**((I'm SOOOOO sorry about taking so long! I'm having some trouble with getting to a computer!!**

**Review pwease!**

**Thank you so much everyone who voted lemon or no lemon.**

**Alright, so Sasuke and Sakura are goin out. W00t.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!**

**This chapter was dedicated to Emily-Chan!**

**Ily everyone! Thanks for reading!**

**Have a awesome summer!!))**


	5. New News To be Told And to Hear

**(Sweetness, thanks for all of the new reviews peoples! I **_**REALLY **_**appreciate it! As long as people keep reviewing, I'll keep uploading new chapters . , thank you bunches and lots!**

**I hope everyone is still interested in my story, from what I can tell from your guy's reviews you guys seem to like it a wittle bit.**

**Once again, I DON'T own Naruto. And I don't think I ever will…sigh**

**Alrighty, I guess it's time to carry on with the story, right?**

**One more thanks to my reviewers before I begin…**

**THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!**

**cough now, let's begin.))**

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled at me, his voice was interrupting my dream, not that I cared. It was another nightmare after all, but I continued to flail in my sleep. I was screaming at my father, and Sasuke could probably hear it loud and clear. I continued to twist around, throwing my fists into the air and still screaming cuss words. Finally I choked out a final breath in my dream, and opened my eyes. I only saw Sasuke's flawless face for a second before I bent over and began to cough heavily. I tried to cough out the huge lump I felt in my throat, but it stayed in its place. I felt my eyes water, then I felt Sasuke's hand on my shoulder.

I almost smacked it away, before I came to realization. It was SASUKE'S hand, last night wasn't a dream like I had expected. It was reality; I was still laying on Sasuke's bed. The blankets were wound around me, and I had sweat dripping off my face. But I was still there. I shut my eyes, and turned around to hug Sasuke. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He was cold, and his neck was covered in sweat. "S-Sakura…are you okay?" He asked, putting both hand on my back. I nodded, but didn't say anything.

I felt his hands grip me tighter, then in his perfect velvet voice, he spoke in my ear "You scared me…what were you dreaming about?" I paused. My stomach had butterflies ramming into its insides, clawing their way out. I didn't like the feeling at all. It actually hurt. "Uh…" I said stupidly, but I didn't continue, I just buried my face deeper in his heaving chest. I must have really frightened him, god fucking dammit. Not again. He didn't continue the matter either, he just unwrapped the blanket from around me and said "You're warm, I'll go get you some water." Once the blankets were on the floor, he stood up and said "Be right back." Once he turned around I began to beat myself up, with Midori's help of course.

'FUCK!' I screamed at myself, I quickly punched my pillow.

'_Dumb ass.' _Midori said in a mooching voice '_Why do you do this every time!_'

'I didn't do it on purpose! It's your fault Midori! Maybe if you were gone I wouldn't be constantly reminded of the past, and I could actually pretend that I have a fucking future! '

'_That's right, blame me, because nothing is Sakura's fault. Oh no, heaven forbid that you could be blamed for something!'_

'I never said that I wasn't someone to blame, but it's more your fault than mine_!'_

'_You keep thinking that. No wonder Sasuke needs whores, you could never be enough to him, pathetic…worthless…you just a dumb cunt Sakura. Get over it.'_

'Fuck you!' I yelled back, standing up from the bed. I walked across the dark ocean of a carpet, my feet shuffled. I tripped over them a few rimes, but finally once I was in the middle of the room I glanced around again. I hadn't realized a glass door that was behind the couch, it lead out to one of the mansion many balconies. I was tempted to go outside, but my attention was caught by a flicker of light. I turned over to the dresser, and walked over to it. Finally I had a good look at the different objects on it. Most of them were pictures with pure silver and gold frames, I looked over each of the pictures.

The first one was of Itachi, it had a huge red X over his face, I wondered why he didn't just shred the picture, like I did of every picture of my dad that was in my room. The next one was a picture of what looked like a younger Sasuke. His hair was only slightly shorter, he was smiling a smile I had never seen from my Sasuke. It was a grin that went from ear to ear, his eyes were full and bright. The Sasuke in the picture was 

reaching down for a snowball; he was in a blue jacket. He looked like he was about 7 or 8. I stared at this Sasuke for a long time before going to the next picture.

This one was of a black puppy that had a bone in its mouth. I giggled at the large amount of drool that was coming off the end of the bone. It had shaggy fur, and it's hair went over his eyes, reminding me of what Sasuke might look like if he was a puppy. I smiled and went to the next picture.

The rest of the pictures weren't anything interesting. Just pictures of what were probably his family, and a few of Naruto and the gang. Most of the Naruto pictures were taken a long time ago, because they all look at the most 10 years old.

Not too many of them caught my attention, until I reached the last one. It was a golden frame, and in it was a girl. She looked Sasuke and I's age. She had light brown hair to her shoulder, and had the most lively golden eyes I had ever seen. She was wearing a jean skirt, and a white V-cut shirt. She was beautiful to say the least. I stared at her for a while, then picked up the frame. The gold had been carved into different designs. Flowers, hearts, bumble bees, everything. I sat down at the frame and kept staring at the picture. Who was she? Did Sasuke really have…_another_?

I don't know how long I stared at the photograph, but I was still looking at it when Sasuke walked in. "Nosy?" He asked, but then stopped short when he saw the picture was holding. He had a glass of water in his hand, a few ice cubes floating around in it. "What are you looking at that for?" he muttered quietly.

"Who is she?" I asked calmly, I was about to find out.

"Not that it's any of your business, but she's…a friend."

"A friend or a girlfriend?" I said, setting the picture back on the dresser, I sat down on the bed, and crossed my legs. Sasuke looked at me in disbelief.

"Do you actually think that I would cheat on you Sakura!?" He was mad now, he didn't like the fact I was accusing him.

"I don't know, you tell me."

"Sakura…dammit! I wouldn't fucking cheat on you, alright? And she is just a friend, alright? If it's that important…she's an ex-girlfriend. But, we stayed good friends after she dumped me, is that good enough for you?" The glass he was holding was trembling in his hands.

"Calm down Sasuke, I was just asking…" I said nervously, I stood up and grabbed my water, I was afraid it would shatter in his hand.

"I would never do that to you Sakura…ever…" Sasuke said, shaking his head. He looked at the ground and said "Don't ever think that I would."

"Got it." I smiled playfully and took a drink of the water. It was cold against my warm lips, I could feel my teeth go chill. Sasuke looked back up at me and then smiled too; it wasn't the warm smile I liked, but a feeble smile, like he was forcing it.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" I asked, I set my water on the dresser and sat down on the couch, , and motioned him to come sit down with me. He followed my orders and sat next to me. The sky was covered in dark clouds finally, I was getting fricking sick of the sun. Sasuke looked at me and then said "Alright…honestly, you're my first _real_ girlfriend after Ami."

"Ami?" I asked, I pondered. She wasn't from our school, but I had heard her name from somewhere before.

"Girl in the picture…top model of this year…" Sasuke said, he muttered the last part, but I heard it. I gasped, was he serious!? A model? How the heck was I supposed to compete with _that_? "Hn." Sasuke replied to my gasp grumpily.

"A model?" I asked, still in awe. He was a hot high school boy. And she was a _model._ Yep, I was NO comparison with her. Sasuke nodded then grabbed my hand in his "Listen Sakura…" He looked me in the eyes. I wondered if he cared about Ami more than he cared about me. "She wasn't anything special. She's not even in your _league_."

I shook my head slightly and said "You're just saying that. It's alright, I don't mind. She's not yours anymore, it was her loss.". He looked disappointed and then shook his head in response. But he didn't say anything back. He just wrapped his arms around me; I fidgeted then said "Eh. It's too hot, stop it." He sighed, and turned around to the glass door. When he opened it the room was filled with a gold gust of air. It sent shivers up my spine. He smiled at me then said "Still think it's too hot?"

"Now it's too cold!" I complained.

He chuckled under his breath then said "Wanna go downstairs and get some breakfast? We have waffles."

"Alright!" I said, standing up. The cold air was giving my arms and legs goose bumps, and I didn't want Sasuke to tease me about it. He closed the door almost all the way shut, and then grabbed my hand. "Let's go." He said, and we walked out of the room, hand in hand. When we were out of the room, I looked down the rest of the hallway. There were about 9 doors that lead into whatever rooms the mansion held. On the other side of the stair case there was another hallway.

We walked down the steps, and at the bottom I looked around. There was a fire going, why did the Uchihas like it so fucking hot? I was going to get burned just standing in the fricking living room. Sasuke smiled at me when I glared at the fire place. But soon enough he just lead me into the kitchen.

It was so much bigger than mine; it looked more like my entire downstairs than just a kitchen. It had black times covering the ground, the counters were white marble, with dark cherry cabinets. Shining silver pots and pans hung from the walls, and every appliance looked like it must have been a million bucks each. There was even a TV on the fridge drawer. Everything seemed to gleam. I sighed, everything about him was so perfect. Couldn't he have just one flaw?

He moved me over to the fridge and opened the door, once again I was washed over with a wave of cold air. I flinched away and said "Can we just have some cereal?"

"You're boring." Sasuke said dully, but he shut the door and went over to the cabinets. Inside was a multitude of colored boxes. Each with their own little animated character, and the name of the cereal in huge, multicolored letters. There were at least 50 kinds of cereal. I reached forward and grabbed a yellow box, and read the tit 'Honey combs' "Uh, yummy!" I said, turning out of the pantry and setting it on the counter. Sasuke smiled and grabbed a box of chocolate pebbles, and set it down next to my cereal. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out a full gallon of milk, after setting it down he grabbed two bowls and poured us both our cereal, then gave me my bowl.

Then he handed me a spoon. I rolled my eyes, it was probably a gold spoon painted silver. We walked into the dining room. Imagine the longest table possible. Now times that by two, that's how big this thing was. It was covered in a white table cloth, knowing me, I'd probably stain it. I sat down at the closets end, and he sat down next to me. "So, why did you say yes?"

"What are you talkin about?" I said, shoving a mouthful of cereal into my mouth. I just realized how hungry I was.

"To be my girlfriend." He said, twirling his spoon in his own cereal.

"Because you're the best thing that I've ever met. You're gorgeous, nice, a little over protective…but I can get over that last part. You are always so sweet, and your voice…" I stopped and shoved another spoonful of honey combs into my mouth. He smiled and said "It has nothing to do with my…money?"

I was honestly offended. "NO!" I blurted out, losing a few honey combs out of my mouth back into the bowl. "You could be homeless and I'd still like you all the same!"

"Oh." Sasuke said, he looked really surprised. He continued to eat. I was fuming "Why the hell would you accuse me of being a gold digger?" I asked coldly.

"Past girlfriends." He said bluntly.

"I'm not them, now am I?" I said, I was still angry.

He shook his head again. "You over react way too much."

"Bleh." I said sticking my tongue out at him childishly. He chuckled softly and then started to drink his milk.

I finished shortly after him, and once I did he grabbed our bowls and put them in the sink. We walked out of the kitchen and into the front room; Itachi was sitting comfortably on the couch. He had the remote in his hand and was flipping through channels. Every once and a while he'd pause, but after about 30 channels, he turned to us. "Oh. Sakura. You're still here?" He smiled slightly then said "Surprising. Good job Sasuke."

"Why wouldn't I be here?" I asked quickly before Sasuke had the chance to reply to Itachi.

"Well, girls usually are forced to leave the manor once Sasuke is done with them, I'm surprised that he didn't kick you out last night." Itachi gave a quick shrug and then said "You must give a really good fuck, we should have a go some time." I was taken back, I glanced up at Sasuke, who's eyes were starting to turn red, his hand was balled in a fist. I tried to put my hand on his fist, but he pulled it away and then yelled "Itachi, you need to shut the hell up, you don't know anything! Sakura isn't some whore, got it?!"

"That's what you said about Ami." Itachi said innocently "And I've fucked her a good thirty times. You really do get some good ones Sasuke, I'm excited for this one." He winked at Sasuke then turned back to the TV. I felt my face go dark red, I didn't know if I should be embarrassed, or if I should go up and smack him. So instead I just looked at the ground to hide my face. Sasuke grabbed my hand, he was surprisingly nice to my hand, even though the rest of his body was tense.

"Don't forget to get your clothes back Sasuke, you lost a good thousand dollars of wardrobe last month." Itachi said from the other side of the couch. I hadn't even realized I was still wearing Sasuke's shorts and shirt. I tugged at the bottoms of the shirt nervously, and Sasuke looked at me with concern. "Let's go." He said, pulling me to the front door, and as we walked out he flipped Itachi off. As soon as we were outside I felt a uncomfortable breeze again.

"After that you're never going to want to spend the night again, are you?" He sighed. I shook my head no, then smiled at him. "Sure, Itachi is an ass, and it's a little speed bump on the happiness, but I love it here. It's enjoyable." He gave me another feeble smile. I gripped his hand tighter and said "Um, can we head back to my house? I need to change…" I fiddled with Sasuke's clothes again, and he laughed under his breath.

"Alright. Um, wanna stay over again? That is, if you wanna have to deal with Itachi some more. You can stay until your Grandma gets back."

"I can stay until Thursday?"

"Uh-huh, you're welcome here as much as you like, okay? And…I think I can resist from going to a club any time soon." He gave me a look of guilt. I laughed and said "Well, you can go, as long as I can come with you."

"After what happened last night? Fuck no! You're not allowed out of my sight."

"Over protective much?"" I said rolling my eyes. But Sasuke kept a straight face.

"I'm not kidding Sakura, he could have…" He left his sentence hanging and said, "Let's go find a car to drive to your house." I nodded and followed him. I hadn't even realized the huge garage next to his mansion; it was bigger than my entire house. He opened a panel hat was next to the garage door and typed in a few numbers "  
If you ever need a car, just ask me, I'll give you the keys to any car and the code to the garage…alright?" I nodded, and watched the garage door open. At first I thought that he might have 4, maybe 5 cars. I was WAY off. We walked in and there were cars everywhere, and they were all new, and shining. All of them were pretty dark colors. The first one I recognized was the dark blue Ferrari, the car that took me home last night.

There were Porsches, huge trucks, jeeps, BMWs, convertibles, hummers, and a few I didn't even recognize. "Pick one." Sasuke said, waving a hand over my selections. I was amazed, they were all so awesome. I looked over at a black hummer, and then smiled "That one!" I smiled; I wanted to be noticed for one. I wanted everyone to know that I had Sasuke, and no one else did. Sasuke turned over to the wall behind us and snatched up a key ring, several small key jingled fro, it. "Ready?" He asked, he sounded really enthusiastic. I nodded and ran ahead to the passenger seat of the hummer; Sasuke followed me much more coolly.

He clicked an automatic car unlocker, and then I heard the door click open. I wanted to squeal, but I resisting the rising urge. I opened the door and climbed in. I literally had to jump up; the car was really high in the air. Once I was sitting on the leather seats I looked around. There was, once again a very high-tech radio, there were black floor mats with the Uchiha symbol on each one, and there was a sun roof, not that we'd need one on this kind of day. I smiled smugly and then attempted to kick off my shoes, but realized I left then in Sasuke's room, along with the rest of my clothes from the previous night. That wouldn't go perfectly if Itachi found out; he already thought I was Sasuke's whore.

Soon enough Sasuke joined me, sitting down in the driver's seat. He slid the key into the engine, and the car went straight to life, it was a silent engine, for such a big ride I expected the opposite. I couldn't help but stare at Sasuke. His perfect, flawless face. He hadn't even brushed his hair or anything yet he still looked so perfect, he was easily the most gorgeous guy in Japan. He turned to me, and I felt my face go pink. "Is there something on my face?" Sasuke asked, flipping down his mirror from above. He smiled into it, thinking something was in his teeth.

"You're perfect." I said, and he smiled at me. It was the warm, comforting smile that I constantly longed for. The one that sent the butterfly's in my stomach, and made my heart go 100 times faster. His eyes looked right into my soul, and I weekly smiled back at him. "Ready?" He asked me again, I nodded quickly and looked out of the dark tinted windows. I suddenly thought that no one could see us thanks to the stupid tint. I sighed heavily, and Sasuke's expression showed great concern. "Are you okay Sakura?" he asked immediately.

"Yeah…" I mumbled under my breath. He didn't look convinced, he actually looked really troubled.

"Alright…" I muttered in response, and then he hit the gas, and the hummer rolled out of the garage. Sasuke looked at me and then, still looking concerned said "Why don't you tell me everything?"

"You don't tell me everything." I said back to him, a sly smile grew on my lips. He didn't like that at all.

"I have a reason for not telling you." He said back coldly, I didn't like that. It made me sink away. He regretted saying it to me as soon as I looked away, he grabbed my hand in his and then said "I'm sorry Sakura, please forgive me…"

"You seem to be saying that a lot lately, Sasuke…" I mumbled, before looking at him. The hummer was pulled to a stop in the driveway, and his face was closer than I had thought. It was only about 3 inches away, I could feel his breath on my lips, I could taste him almost. My tongue danced behind my lips as I tried to come up with something clever to say, I came up empty handed though. I just stared in his eyes, and listened to him.

"Sakura, I know that we haven't known each other very long…but…you mean a lot to me. More than anyone else ever has, you are the best thing that I could have ever asked for, and I would do anything for you. You are so important to me Sakura, you don't even know." I watched his lips move, I followed every curve carefully, and his words seemed to the only thing my mind could hear. When he finished talking, I was so tempted to go forward and kiss him, but instead I pulled away and said "I'm nothing special."

I felt his hand wrap around my wrist, he pulled me close again "You're wrong." He said, he was upset, but his voice remained its perfect tone. The kind that made my ears have orgasms. I shook my head and said "I'll agree with you, even though you're wrong."

"I'm never wrong." Sasuke said as he entwined his fingers with mine. They seemed to match perfectly, he didn't let go as he set his free hand on the steering wheel and began to drive again. Soon enough we were out on the main road, driving smoothly along, still hand in hand. I didn't know if it was safe, but I didn't really care at the time.

We arrived at my house shortly after leaving, or maybe I nodded off, I don't really know, but when we pulled up I jumped out of the car and walked up to the door. Sasuke was following right behind me, watching me intently. Every time I stumbled or anything, he was immediately was reaching out to help me, I had to tell him to stop at least 10 times before we reached my front door. I reached under the mat and pulled out a small bronze key.

I opened the door and walked in. Nothing had changed, of course, no one had been home since I left for the club. The TV was turned off, and the phone was on the machine. I turned to Sasuke and said "So…the girl at Bravia-"

"Let's get to your room, I wanna pack up your clothes and get out of here." He cut me off in mid sentence and went over to the stairs, he waited for me, but I shook my head and said "Slow down Sasuke, I'll go grab a duffle bag from the closet, alright?" Ho nodded in approval, and then said "Meet you upstairs." Then he took off up the stairs.

I walked through the hall and turned to a closet two doors down. When I pulled it open I had to pull a string to turn on the lights. Inside there was some worthless crap. Gold clubs, base ball bats, tennis rackets, and then I remembered that grams had taken the good duffle bag on her trip. I sighed and rummaged through the crap, until I found an average size duffle bag. Then I shook my head in embarrassment. It was back from my first ever trip down here, back when both of my parents were alive. It was a bright pink, and had rainbows and unicorns going across it.

I looked for a little longer, but then just sighed in defeat and put the strap over my shoulder, then shut the door with my foot and walked back upstairs. I heard Sasuke laughing under his breath, he was in my room. Dammit! I ran to the door, and pulled it open quickly. He was sitting on the floor, going through my drawers.

He was holding one of the bras my grandma had gotten for me this year, it was a red lace one that was completely and totally see through. I gasped and Sasuke turned to me, with a playful smile on his face. "Sakura, I didn't know you would ever wear anything like _this_" I reached forward for it, but he snatched it away. "Give it Sasuke!" I said, lunging for it again, but still missing.

"I think you should bring this too, oh…and…nice duffle bag." He pointed to my pink fantasy bag of wonderfulness.

"Thanks." I said, grabbing for the bra again. He dangled it in front of my face, and then pulled it away when I tried to snatch it back. Before I knew what happened he also had the duffle bag in his hand too.

"Sakura, you have the reflexes of a dead cat." He shoved the bra in the duffle bag and then continued picking through my clothes. I sighed in defeat again, and walked over to my bed, then slumped onto it. I realized that Sasuke's bed was much more comfortable than mine. Mine felt like a brisk compared to him, but it was better than watching my boyfriend pick out my entire wardrobe.

After what seemed like an eternity, Sasuke stood up and said, "Alright, you've got enough clothes until Thursday, and a few extra outfits, ready to leave?" I lifted my head slightly and stuck my tongue out then laid it back down, it kinda hurt my neck, but I didn't have enough time to think about that before Sasuke was laying down next to me, his hot breath on my neck. "I asked you if you were ready to go…" he said softly into my ear, I laughed and then said "And I stuck my tongue out at you, what's your point?"

"I don't like your attitude." Sasuke said playfully before grabbing my hand and standing up. I was in an upright position, but as soon as he tugged on me, I went flying into him. His chest was so warm, like a portable heater. He put the duffle bag over his shoulder, and kept grip of my hand, then we walked out of the room. I waved goodbye to my room, and then walked down the stairs with Sasuke.

I locked up the house and then got back in the car with Sasuke. We drove around for a little bit, it seemed like we were driving in circles, actually, I think we were driving in circles. Eventually Sasuke parked the car in front of a AT&T store. I looked at him, and he had a smug smile on his face. "Here to pay a bill?" I asked him suspiciously.

"Nope." Sasuke said with a small smile.

"Then why are we here?" I asked.

"Come on in with me." Sasuke said grabbing the handle of the car door "Come on…"

"I'm not dressed!" I complained, moving grabbing my shirt and waving it around "I can't be in there wearing your shirt and a pair of your shorts!"

"You look beautiful, not, if you don't get out of the car you'll have no say." He said slyly.

"No say in what?" I asked, my head hurt.

"Fine, I'll be right back, okay?" I nodded and then said "See you soon Sasuke." He laughed under his breath and said "Remember, you can't be angry." He shut the doors, leaving the keys in the ignition. He walked up to the store and as soon as he walked in a saw a girl walk up to him, and wrap her arms around him in a hug. She smiled. She had sleek long hair to her back, and had over sized boobs. She was really skinny and had a orange tan that made her look like a deformed Barbie. Sasuke smiled and began to talk to her, I began to get a little angry, until he pointed to me, and I watched him mouth the words 'Sakura…my girlfriend.' When he said this, the girl's expression got upset, but she tried to conceal it as she stared at me. As soon as Sakura turned around she flipped me off, and then turned around to make sure I didn't have a reaction.

I crossed my arms and watched the girl go over a few of the phones she had in stock, he nodded approvingly at a few of the options she gave him. I put my feet up on the glove box, and rested my head on the back of the seat, even the seat was more comfortable than my bed.

Before too long passed I caught a glimpse of my perfect Sasuke walking out of the store, the girl following him. He had a bag, probably with his new phone in it. Good for him. She hugged, him and he patted her on the back slightly, he knew I was watching. She began to whisper in his ears. I couldn't tell what she was saying, but judging from her facial expression it was something seductive. I saw him smile, and at first I began to panic, but then he put his hand on her shoulder and pushed her back. "Sorry. No." I watched him say, and then he turned back to the car and very coolly walked up to it, and opened the driver seat door.

"Hey." He said with a smile, he got in and then put his hand in the bag. "I got you a treat." He said with a smile, I knew it was something that I'd like, but I was sure it was going to be expensive. I didn't want him to spend money on me, just in case he would think that I was using him. "Bark, Bark." I said playfully, he laughed quietly and pulled out a package. It was wrapped in a green and red polka dotted wrapping paper. "Since when did cell phone companies sell things in wrapping paper?"

"Since their richest supporter told them to." He said bluntly, and then nodded for me to open it. I laughed and ripped the wrapping paper off, I was welcomed to a new box. This one was white, but I knew what was in it, thanks to the picture on the side, I opened the box and pulled out my new cell phone. A pink I-phone. I gasped in surprise, I guessed he was getting me a cell phone, but not an I-phone. I didn't realize he had a blue one in his hand.

"Sasuke!" I said, I smacked his arm.

"Ya know, saying thanks goes a lot farther than hitting me." Sasuke said playfully.

"How much was this!?" I asked, well, pretty much screamed.

"Um, 750 bucks before tax…" he said innocently.

"S-Seven hundred and fifty dollars!?" I yelled, looking at my new phone in disbelief. "Why would you do that!?"

"Just in case I need to get a hold of you, I thought this would suffice." He gave me a warm smile, and made it hard to retaliate to him. But I still managed.

"AH! You butt monkey!" I said, smacking his arm again.

"HEY! I warned you to come into the store with me! You refused to go, so I just got you the most expensive thing they had in stock." He was being so calm; I was being a little bit bitch to him. But I mean come on, 750 fricking dollars!? No wonder girls went out with him for money, he got his girlfriends awesome gifts! DAMN!

"You could have bought me a cheap little flip phone or something…" I muttered, feeling bad that he bought me this, and I probably could only afford a cheap little present for his birthday.

"But you deserve better." He prompted.

"Thank you Sasuke…" I said at last.

"You're welcome Sakura." He grabbed my hand and then said "We'll activate it when we get home, it should take about 5 seconds for us to call and verify our purchase, alright?" I just nodded and looked at my new phone, it was beautiful. I sighed and then said "Eh. Next time you want to buy me something, ask for my permission."

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise." Sasuke said, pulling out onto the road.

"I hate surprises." I mumbled.

"That's nice." Sasuke said, smiling at me.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The rest of Sunday went well; we just hung out and ate lunch and dinner. Then when it came time for bed, we avoided Itachi and went up to Sasuke's room. And once again, Sasuke slept on the couch and I slept on the comfy bed. I didn't dream that night, I just had constant thoughts of my new I-phone.

I woke Monday morning with a smile on my face; I actually had a good dream. Sasuke and I were at the beach, without feet in the cold water. Every time I tried to move away, he would hold me tighter until the water reached his butt and he jumped into the air. Then, he just grabbed my hand and we went into the water together. There was no dad, no Midori, no death, just me and Sasuke.

I rolled over onto my other side, to see that Sasuke was already out of bed…couch. I sat straight up and looked around, I didn't see him anywhere in the room. I looked out of the glass door and watched the rain drops beat against the glass, making it tremble. I heard the roar of thunder from far away, I sighed. Today was nasty.

I stood up and walked across the room over to the couch, on the foot of it my pretty pink duffle bag was waiting. I reached in and pulled out a pair of neon green underwear, a purple and silver bra, a green sweatshirt, and a pair of dark blue jeans. I walked over to the pillow Sasuke used when he slept and laid down on the couch, I could wait for him. My eye lids were really heavy, I was tired. I hadn't gotten to bed until almost 1:00, and my watch read 5:00 AM. I sighed and shut my eyes, they stung like hell.

When I heard the door open, my eyes fluttered open. But as soon as I saw him I went deep red. There he stood, a white towel wrapped around his waist. Everything else was bare, his hear was wet and sticking to his face, his muscles were clearly visible, drips of water rolling over them, and onto the towel. For a moment we were stunned, just staring at each other, until I was snapped back to reality and I fell off the couch yelling "SASUKE! Why are you naked! Get out!" Sasuke was getting a kick out of my panic though, he laughed loudly and said "Sakura, it's my room!"

"I was here first!" I yelled, grabbing a pillow and putting it to my face before standing up. I blindly searched the couch for wherever I put my clothes at, once I felt them in my hands I ran around wildly, trying to find the exit. Then I felt Sasuke's wet hand on my wrist, he lead to the door 

then opened it for me, as soon as he let go I ran out and shut the door behind me. I was still bright red, and I walked quickly down the hallway into the bathroom. Once inside I took a huge breath and then felt my face go back to its normal color, that would have been so much less embarrassing if I wouldn't have freaked out. I sighed and put my clothes on the counter.

The bathroom was big, just like the rest of the house. The tile on the floor was dark blue, and had a forest green rug on top of it. There was a huge mirror that took up most of the wall behind the counter. Like every other bathroom there was a toilet, only this one sparkled. And then to my left there was a shower, only this one was like one I had never used. It was standing up, and hand a black door to cover myself, it was thin, and the shower head was silver. It looked too advanced for the year 2008.

I reached into the shower, stall, thing and fiddled around with the three handles that controlled the temperature, and finally after soaking myself, and getting my hands singed from hot water I found a good, comfortably warm temperature. I pulled off my shirt and set it down on the floor, then slid off a different pair of Sasuke's shorts he had lent to me. I unsnapped my bra and set it on top of the pile, and then slid out of my bright yellow underwear.

When I stepped into the water, a shiver went up my spine and made me get temporary goose bumps, but they went away as soon as I adjusted to the temperature. I washed my hair with the shampoo Sasuke had bought especially for me, it made my hair silky smooth and made my hair smell like strawberries. And I used a mango body wash he had gotten for me too, which had a special moisturizer in it. Overall a spending amount of 25 bucks.

When I stepped out of the shower, I looked to my left to see a dark purple towel, and in red thread at the bottom my name was thread into it. It was in a pretty handwriting, whoever wrote it had great penmanship. I wrapped the towel around my body, made sure it covered my entire section from my boobs to lower thighs and walked out of the bathroom with my clothes in hand. I wanted to see Sasuke's reaction.

When I made it to the door, I heard Itachi's footsteps coming up the stairs, he was mumbling under his breath. I gasped and opened the door quickly, and slid into the room. When I turned around to face Sasuke he was at his dresser. Fully clothed in a pair of blue jeans, and a red jacket. He looked at me and then a broad smile spread across his face. "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, the difference between us, naked me makes you go bright red, naked you turns me on."

I was a little taken back, but I countered slyly "Maybe that's what I was aiming for."

Sasuke chuckled under his breath and said "Sakura, we both know you're not ready for that, and I'll give you a little privacy so you can get dressed." With that he walked past me, and when he did I smelled that wonderful scent he always had. I wanted to follow him, but in reality, I was naked and it wouldn't be good if I ran around the Uchiha estate in the nude. Even after he was behind me, I could tell he still had a smug smile on his lips. I waited for the click of the door behind me, and then shook my head and sighed. "Dammit." I said under my breath.

"I heard that!" Sasuke said playfully from the other side of the door.

"Whatever!" I said, going red again. I got dressed quickly and then opened the door, Sasuke stood there, leaning against the stair railing. His eyes shut in concentration. He opened his eyes and said "Hn, decided to put on clothes? Surprising." I stuck my tongue out at him, but he walked over and draped his arms around me, and then said "I missed you."

"For the whole five minutes I was getting dressed?" I said in disbelief. He nodded and then said "That shampoo makes your hair smell fantastic, I'm happy I got it for you." I laughed playfully and said "You wouldn't mind if I left you for another 10 minutes to go do my hair, do you?" He looked at me with a warm smile, and then said "Maybe. See you down stairs." He released me, and turned away, walking down the stairs. Before I walked into the bathroom, I grabbed my I-phone and slid it into my pocket, even though I didn't approve of him spending so much damn money on me, I still kept the I-phone, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

As soon as my phone was in my pocket, I walked into the hallway, and made my way into the bathroom. Under the sink were some more things Sasuke had bought for me, such as a 100 dollar hair dryer, a straightener, a curling iron, and tons of other things that I've never used in my entire life. I had told him over a million times that I didn't need the 10 pack of hair brushes, but he insisted on buying me everything that I wanted. Even if I didn't _want_ it anyways. I grabbed a sky blue brush, and the hair dryer.

I wanted to get back to my Sasuke as quickly as possible, so I did my hair as fast as possible. I blow dried it, and then brushed it out swiftly. The shampoo really did make my hair shine, and it felt like silk in-between of my fingers. I ran my fingers through it once more, and stepped out of the bathroom, shutting the lights off behind me. I jogged to the steps, and then began to jump down the steps, skipping two steps at a time.

Once I was almost to the bottom I heard my name. "Sakura!" Itachi called from behind me, I turned around and then remembered I was running down the steps. Too late, I tripped over my feet and felt myself go flying through the air. I braced myself, and shut my eyes, expecting the hard wood to greet me.

But after I felt the air rush by me, I was greeted my two strong arms wrapping around me, but I wasn't stable for long because as soon as my entire weight was put onto him, Sasuke fell back onto the ground. I heard him make a grunt as his back hit the wood, but he didn't let me go. I have to admit, I was happy that Sasuke was so fricking fast and strong..

As soon as I was sure I was done moving I turned around to face Sasuke. His eyes were shut, until he noticed me staring down on him. "You alright?" He asked me, opening his eyes. I laughed and said "You're the one that took the fall for both of us!" He didn't say anything, he just wrapped tightened his grip, and stood up with me, still in his arms. When I was completely on my feet Itachi began to walk down the stairs. He had a content smile on his face and then said "Sakura, you are very clumsy."

"Clumsy!? You distracted me!" I retorted, kinda upset.

"Well, Sasuke here seems to have the situation under control." He gave me a sly smile and said "So, no harm done." I stared at him in disbelief, was he fricking kidding me? Sasuke let go of me, but then gripped my hand in his as soon as I relaxed. He glared at Itachi and then said "What the fuck is your problem?"

"I knew you'd catch her." Itachi said innocently, before turning away and walking over to the couch. "By the way" he called back to us "Mom and Dad are coming back in a few months." Sasuke tensed up, I watched his unoccupied hand clench into a fist. "Thanks for the information." He said.

I glanced at my watch, it was 7:30. "Sasuke…we gatta go." I said to Sasuke who seemed a little too preoccupied to look at the clock. He didn't break his cold stare at his brother, but then said "Hn. Fine." It took a second for him to actually turn around though. He didn't let go of my hand , we just walked outside, cold air spiraled around us, making mine and Sasuke's hair go everywhere. He removed his hand from my hand and placed it tightly around my waist. He held me tight to him, he could feel my trembling. It had to be about 30 degrees out. "I'm sorry." He told me, staring in front of us with a blank face "Itachi is a fucking dip-shit." I turned to look at him, to tell him I didn't mind, to say that I was alright. But he didn't look at me, he just stood and waited.

As soon as I looked ahead of us, the big black limo pulled up. Looked like we were back to being escorted to and from school. Sasuke grabbed my hand again as we walked to the limo. I could understand why Jim didn't want to get out of the car, the rain was freezing. Landing and spattering o my head, leaving dark circles of wetness all over my jacket. But Sasuke did Jim's job and held the door open for me, I looked at him quickly, and then got in the car, taking my place on the seat. Sasuke joined me shortly.

"Sakura?" Jim asked confused "Why aren't you at home?"

"I'm staying a few nights at Sasuke-kun's house, until Thursday, right?" I looked at Sasuke who nodded at me, color finally returning to his face. His fists were no longer balled, but were now lying on the seats at both of his sides.

"Oh…" Jim said, sounding a little dubious. I knew what he was thinking, but I pretended to not recognize his tone. Sasuke nodded at me again in approval, and then smiled the warm smile I loved. I leaned my head on his shoulder and said "Hah, I wonder what Ino is gunna say about this?"

"She won't be happy…" he said reluctantly, but smiled and kissed the top of my head again. I was happy that we hadn't completely kissed yet, after all, I'd gone my entire 15 years without a boyfriend. Or a first kiss. I didn't want to jump into anything too quickly. And not to mention, I was scared I'd look like an idiot attempting to kiss. I was happy he didn't mind taking it a little slow with me.

Sasuke's mansion was about twenty minutes away from out school, and when the limo pulled up no one looked amazed that Sasuke and I were getting out of the limo together. They had gotten over the fact that me and him rode to school every morning together. They didn't know that we were dating though. I wondered how fast that would spread throughout the school.

We made it about halfway through the courtyard before Naruto came running up to us, breathing heavily. "Sakura!" he yelled exhausted from running. He threw his arms around me in a huge hug. I didn't respond at first, because even though Naruto hugged quite a bit, he had never seemed so excited to do it. But after a second I hugged him back and said "Are you alright Naruto?"

He nodded at me then said "At the club…the one dude…he…" He broke off to breathe heavily some more. Naruto glanced at Sasuke who was getting tense just thinking about the guy at the club. Naruto gave me the look of 'I'll tell you later.' And I nodded to him, before grabbing Sasuke's hand and saying "You okay Sasuke-kun?" As soon as I asked this, Sasuke became much calmer. He entwined his fingers in mine and said "Perfect." Naruto looked confused.

"She said yes." Sasuke said with a grin "You were right." Now I was the one confused, Naruto and Sasuke high fived each other, Naruto looked overly happy. Being tired didn't look like too much of a deal now, he jumped up and said "YES! Scored 100 bucks for me! YES!"

"Huh?" I said, feeling out of the loop. Sasuke looked smug with himself, even though he had apparently just lost 100 bucks to Naruto.

"Sasuke wanted to ask you out the moment he talked to you, so, I bet him 100 bucks you'd say yes. He said you deserved someone better, I said that you two were perfect…" Naruto said quickly, tripping on a few of his words. He was trying to force them out as fast as possible. Sasuke smiled down at me, I knew my face was pink. Naruto breathed in a final gasp of air, and then looked content again. I smiled at him; I felt my face go back to its normal pale 'color'.

I watched a few peoples expressions of girls that passed by us, they were just ogling over Sasuke until they saw our hand. Then they had a fit. All of them looked offended, mumbling under their breath to their friends. Probably about me. Definitely about me. Sasuke ignored them though "Can we go to class?" I asked, wanting to escape the rain and the glares of my peers as fast as possible. Sasuke and Naruto both nodded and we started to walk to the main building

Once inside I was hot with a wave of heat. It was so much warmer inside, and it was dry too. Thank god. I few people looked skeptical when they saw Sasuke and I still holding hands. But most of them just looked at me with nasty glares, I smiled back at them.

Once we were at the class room door, Sasuke opened it and let me in. Kakashi looked at us and I think he smiled., it's hard to tell with his mask. "Ah, Sasuke and Sakura? New couple?" I went pink and nodded, I was usually alright with Kakashi's comments, then again, they were never directed at me when it comes to relationships. Kakashi nodded in approval then said "I saw it coming, my eyes can tell the future." We all laughed, and Sasuke and I walked to the back of the room. Naruto followed us, looking anxious.

Once we sat down Naruto blurted out "I wanna ask Hinata-Chan out!" Sasuke looked truly surprised, but I just smiled and said "Whoo Hoo Naruto! Go ask her out then!"

"It's just…I don't know…what if she says no?"

"Hundred bucks says she'll say yes." I said back with a huge smile. Naruto laughed, but didn't accept my offer. Sasuke looked at me and gave me a half smile; I wish I knew what he was thinking. I was about to ask him, but the first bell rang throughout the school, drowning the first word of my sentence. I gave up, and looked forward.

Naruto smiled and said "Alright. I'll ask her." And walked away to his seat. I watched the class crowds in. I now realized when Kiba walked in, after all, he was my pizza boy. Then I saw Shikamaru who looked at me with a concerned expression, but once he saw Sasuke and I standing next to each other, he smiled and gave a small wave hello. I watched Hinata come in, still as timid as ever, and as soon as she was in the door, Naruto pulled her aside and started to talk to her. I wish I knew what he was assaying, but I had a pretty good idea. Neji came in after Hinata and glared at Naruto, he obviously knew Naruto's intentions for his cousin.

After all of my friends were in the class, I saw Ino walk in. Swaying her hips, wearing her black stilettos, and a short shirt, like always. I mean, it's raining Ino, have _some_ self respect. As always, Karin followed behind her, and they made their way to the back of the room. As they approached, Sasuke made a deal to grab my hand and look me in the eyes. This slowed down Ino, but didn't stop her.

"This should be interesting…" I muttered so only Sasuke could hear, he nodded, but before he could reply Ino was in front of us.

"Hi Sasuke." She said with a sly smile.

"Hi." Sasuke said plainly back to her, his voice was dull. I wanted to laugh, but held it down. Karin looked at him with a worried expression. Karin had a huge, think purple string around her waist, squeezing the tan sweatshirt tighter to her waist. I couldn't help but sympathize her, you'd think Ino would transform her, but Ino made sure no one looked better than her.

"So, how was your weekend?" Ino asked, whipping her index fingers in circles on Sasuke's desk top.

"Sakura stayed the night at my house." Sasuke said with a sweet tone "And she'll be there until Thursday. What did you do?" I giggled at Ino's facial expression. It looked like confusion, disgust, and anger.

"Well, um, I have to go to my seat. Bye Sasuke." Ino said, he voice trembled, but gained its strength towards the end. As she walked away, Karin began to follow her, but I grabbed her wrist. "I need to talk to you, stop by my house after school; I'll give you a ride, Alright?" I said it so quietly that Ino couldn't hear, but Sasuke could. She nodded and smiled, she seemed excited. "No way I'll go over to your house, fricking whore!" Karin so that Ino could hear, then she winked at me and caught up with Ino.

Sasuke looked at me dumbfounded and said "Why?"

"I'm gunna show Ino that it's not all about her…" He still looked confused, but I didn't continue the conversation, instead I said "Nice was of emphasizing that I'm spending the night at your house."

"I thought so." He said with a smile. Then Kakashi gave us the look to make us stop holding hands, but we just moved them to where he couldn't see.

Class ended without too much time passing through my head, Sasuke and I walked to Ms. Kurunai's class room, people still stared at us as we went. Once inside the classroom, Naruto ran up to me and Sasuke, his eyes were about six inches wide, and he was shaking with excitement. "SHE SAID YES!" he yelled openly, he jumped up and down like a school girl and said "I can't believe it! Sasuke did you hear!? HINATA SAID YES!" Hinata was on the other side of the room, her face was deep red, but she had a happy smile on her face, watching her new boyfriend act like a7 year old girl.

Sasuke gripped my hand and I smiled. "I told you!" I said excited, but clearly not as much as he was.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Naruto yelled, hugging me again with a hug as big as the one from this morning, but after that he ran back to Hinata and gripped her in a hug too.

"Why weren't _you_ that excited when I said yes?" I asked Sasuke, pretending to actually care.

"You should have seen the wonderful dreams I was having. Not to mention I was still upset about the guy who almost-" He stopped, but look down at me with a smile spread across his face "Trust me Sakura, I was that excited if not more, I just didn't show it." He assured me. I smiled back at him and nodded, I was completely happy. Sasuke and I left to sit down, but I continued to watch Naruto run around to everyone in the room and tell them about him and Hinata.

Once we sat down a few people came up to us. This included Kiba, Shino, and a chubby kid named Chouji. They all stared at us then said "Is it true?" at almost the same time.

"What?" I asked, pretending not to have a clue, Sasuke squeezed my hand.

"That you two are dating!" Chouji said shoving a few ships in his mouth. Shino stared us down; well at least I think he did. He had black shades of his eyes so it was hard to tell where his eyes were looking.

"Yep! 100 true!" I said with a giant grin.

"I _knew_ it!" Kiba yelled. They all walked away talking about us, they didn't bother to quiet their voices. Sasuke stared at me "You really are proud of us aren't you?" Sasuke said with disbelief.

I gawked for a second then said "And you're not?" I tried to pull my and away, but he just held it tighter.

"I didn't say that. But…you saw me on Friday; I'm not the best…guy on earth…"

"You're perfect." I said sternly, not wanting him to continue, he was completely wrong.

"If you say so…" Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"I do say so." With that I left the conversation alone.

Class ended the same way as first period, far too quickly. As soon as we were in the hallway, Sasuke looked at me and said "Can you make it two hours without me?" He was mooching me but I couldn't help but smile. His silky smooth voice was soft, and velvet, It entranced me for a moment, but I nodded really controlling my body.

"S-see you soon." I was mesmerized again. This happened way too much. Sasuke smiled at me and wrapped his arms around me, he was so warm, I returned the hug and he held me close. He hugged me for longer than our usual quick hugs, but soon released and walked away down the hallway. "Bye…" I said quietly. Then I turned around to go down the opposite way to my next class.

I was sitting in my desk in fourth period, playing absent mindedly when _she_ came up to me. I let her glower at me for a moment; I didn't even bother looking up at her. I knew she was there; she's the only girl that wears skirts that short to school. But, I didn't feel like arguing.

"I told you to stay away from him." She said bluntly, now I looked up at her. She look furious, she had obviously talked to Sasuke in 3rd period.

"Yeah, that's nice." I said dully, twirling the pencil between my index finger and my thumb.

"He wants _me" _She said, making no sense to me.

"How could he want _you _when he asked me out? If he wanted you, he could have been saving you when I was beating the living crap out of you, not picking me up to make sure _I_ was alright, don't you get it? I win, you lost. Find someone new." I said most of this in a-matter-of-fact tone, she didn't like that.

"He asked you out because he felt bad for you, don't you get that?" She retorted coldly "You're going to get hurt, you might as well hand him over to me now, save yourself from the pain."

"Don't talk about Sasuke like he's a fucking possession! And if he's only going out with me because he feels sorry, he'll break up with me soon, and when he does he's all you Ino! Alright? But while he's going out with me you better get off my case before I fricking kick your ass again, got it?" I was almost yelling, and I was getting weird looks from the entire class.

"Whatever!" Ino said surrendering and walking away. I smiled and looked down at my desk.

'_What if she's right?' _Midori finally said to me.

'Why the sudden talking? You were perfectly quiet when Sasuke was around…'

'_Exactly. I don't know what it is, but when he's around you can't hear me.'_

'Even more of a reason for him to be around' I retorted.

'_That was kinda harsh Sakura; I've never done anything wrong.'_

'You keep fucking thinking that' I said rolling my eyes.

'_That whore could have a point…Sasuke could only feel sorry for us…after all we did almost get, like, molested…'_

'He likes us…I mean me.'

'_From what we know, you never know Sakura….'_

'I do.' I said bluntly. Midori went silent as class started, I began to take notes from Asuma's class, I did this until the bell rang excusing us away to lunch. By the time I was out of the class room, Sasuke was waiting. Leaning against one of the red lockers. He smiled at me and said "Hey." I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him "I got another lecture from Ino…" I said into his chest.

"Yeeeeah, which was probably brought on by me, I kinda pissed her off in 4th period. Don't stress over it."

"I won't" I said smiling.

"Let's get to lunch…" Sasuke said pulling away and grabbing my hand. We got a few glares from teachers, but we ignored them and made it into the cafeteria. Once inside lots of people started at us, but most of them already knew the news, I was sure Ino was ranting about it to everyone who would listen.

We sat down at the same table that Naruto, Neji, Hinata and Shikamaru all sat at. Only today Rock Lee and Tenten sat down with us. I was finally in a group; I didn't know what exactly to call it though. We had the freak that draws whiskers on his face, the girl who is always blushing, a guy who always wears tight green clothes, a guy with a pineapple shaped head, and other various weirdoes.

Once we sat down everyone greeted us with a smile, except Rock Lee who seemed a little down. My must have gotten the news of Sasuke and I being together. Poor guy. I smiled at him and said "Hi rock Lee, what's up?" As soon as he heard my voice he immediately brightened up and said "Nothing much, just sitting here. Talking to a beautiful girl." He glanced nervously to Sasuke who I felt tense up a little bit. Was Sasuke…_jealous_?

I smiled at him and squeezed his hand then said quietly "Don't worry, he's not even in you league." This calmed him down, he smiled at rock Lee, and lee scooted a few more feet away even though he was already a few seats down from us. At this Sasuke laughed under his breath, I rolled my eyes and continued the conversation with lee, every once and a while making comments to Naruto and the others.

Once the lunch bell rang, I grimaced. "I have class with Ino…" Sasuke said, sighing "Got dammit."

"Have fun!" I said with a smile. As soon as we reached my classroom door, he grabbed me close and said "I'll see you soon." And hugged me. I smiled and said "It's only an hour, we might make it." He rested his chin on my head, but when we got a glare from about four teachers, he gave me a final squeeze and walked down the hallway to his class.

Once inside I took my seat next to Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru. Naruto looked sad due to not having a class with Hinata, but he brightened up when I sat down. "Sakura!" he said with a grin. I smiled back.

"So, what did you wanna talk to me about?"

Naruto gave a moment's thought to what I was talking about, and then he said "Friday night at the club…"

I nodded solemnly, remembering it vividly "Uh-huh, what about it?"

"Y-you missed it. Sasuke's reaction to seeing you." Naruto said, thinking back "I'm almost never scared of Sasuke, but when he got that sharingan I wanted to piss my pants."

"Well, I only got to see it when he was beating the crap out of the guy what was touching me." IO said, trying to edge him to tell me the story.

"Alright" Naruto breathed "Here's everything. Sasuke met me and Shikamaru at the front of the club" At this, Shikamaru looked at the ground, trying to hide his face "So we went in, and of course Sasuke had the special VIP place set up for us. We all sat down, and as usual one of Sasuke's whores came up and started to dance on him. Then we started to drink…" he shook his head "I usually don't drink, but we were celebrating Sasuke's return from America. The more we drank, the more loose we got. Then we started with the drugs, bad mistake. Sasuke was all over the strippers and whores. We all were." Naruto added the last part, trying to give Sasuke a tiny bit more credit "Then…he saw you. We saw you right after he did, and as soon as you guys made eye contact he snapped back. You saw him push the stripper down, and he tried to stand up, but the stupid bitch latched onto him, holding him there in her grip. Every time he tried to move, she's kiss him and hold him tighter. Then the guy grabbed you, at first Sasuke got upset, but when he started to kiss you, the sharingan came into his eyes faster than I've ever seen. He grabbed the girl by her hair and ripped her off of him, he was pissed. The girl wouldn't give up though, she kept insisting she would be a good fucker, insisting that whatever was drawing him away wasn't as good as her."

Naruto paused and then continued "Then…then he touched you. And immediately Shikamaru and I stood up. If Sasuke couldn't do anything we sure as hell were. We started to get towards you, but then we heard the girl cry, Sasuke hand taken her and slammed her head on the table. He had stepped on the table and jumped down onto the dance floor. We were slightly amazed honestly. He was running, every time the fucking guy moved his hand higher the sharingan got worse, and when he got a hold of that guy, we were really amazed he didn't kill him. But we know what stopped him…" He looked at me, and I gasped.

"How did I stop him?" I asked, confused.

"He looked at you before punching him, and as soon as he saw you, his sharingan went away. Sakura, you saved that guy's life. Sasuke would do anything for you, and he didn't want to leave you, even if his parents bailed him out of jail, he'd be away from you until the money got there. He saw you, and he took it easy on that guy. Breaking that many of his bones was…amazing. Sakura…you are Sasuke's world. He has nothing else."

I realized my mouth was open, I shut it quickly and said "A-are you sure?"

"Positive." Shikamaru and Naruto said at the same time. I was too stunned to carry on the conversation, I dropped it and then Midori began to talk.

'_He…he actually cares about us, that's amazing. We're his only thing they said…does that mean he doesn't like Ino?'_

'I-I guess…..' I replied, I was dumbfounded. I had nothing. It seemed like only several minutes, but I was lost in thought, and the bell for 6th period rang.

I ran out of the class room, just like before he stood waiting. But I didn't wait to say anything to him, I just wrapped my arms around him, and a few tears slip down my cheeks and I buried my face in his chest again. "Thank you Sasuke!" I cried into him. He didn't say anything back, he was probably confused, but he wrapped his warm hands around my trembling body and said "You're welcome…"

Finally after a few minutes the tears stopped falling and I looked up at Sasuke. My face was hot, and I was sure it was bright red too. My eyes stung, but I kept staring at him.

"You can tell me later." He said, pressing me against him again. He put his face against my head and said "Sakura…you mean the world to me."

"I know Sasuke." I cried into him again. The bell for the beginning of 6th period rang, and Sasuke said softly. His voice was smooth and sweet, the only thing I could hear "We need to get to class, come on." I nodded, and I gripped his hand tightly, afraid it would vanish before me, or slip away.

When we were outside of the Gym Sasuke stopped me and held me close to him "Are you alright?" he asked me quietly.

"Uh-huh." I said, sniffling.

"Good, let's go in. We're gunna get a lecture from Gai, you know that right?" I nodded, but didn't care. And as Sasuke said, as soon as we walked in Gai stood in front of us and said "SASUKE UCHIHA! SAKURA HARUNO! Why are you late?" He sounded sad at the last part.

"Emergency." Sasuke said coldly "Sorry."

Gai nodded and said "Alright. I'll accept it this time!" Then he turned around and ran back to Lee who was going pushups with one hand…and one foot. Sasuke and I smiled and laughed the rest of the PE class. I waited patiently to be alone with him again.

After class got over Sasuke and I walked over to Karin after Ino had gotten into her purple convertible and driven away. "Ready?" I asked Karin, who turned to me with a huge smile on her face. She followed us into the limo, she looked as amazed as I did when I first got into the limo. When we got in, Sasuke told Jim to go to my house. He didn't reply, he just drove us there quick.

As soon as we were in my house, Sasuke still didn't know what I was planning. "Sasuke, I'm going to go upstairs with Karin, stay down here and watch some TV, alright?" At first he was reluctant, but after telling him that he could go 20 minutes without me, he slumped onto the couch and grumpily slipped through my channels.

Karin and I ran up the stairs, this was the first time I had ever done this with another human being. I lead her into the bathroom and handed her a bottle of extra strength smoothening shampoo. She looked at it and cringed "Are you kidding me?" She said.

"Nope, wash your hair." I said, and I walked into my room. I bent down at the dresser and pulled out a short jean skirt, and a low-cut red shirt. I put them on my bed, and waited patiently for Karin to announce she was done. When she did I walked in and told her to sit down on my bed. She was hesitant but sat down eventually. Ino trained her well.

I blow dried her hair, and thanks to my shampoo she was a lot smoother, her hair was really pretty and straight. It turned a really nice shade of dark orange. She already looked better, she looked just about as pretty as Ino, but thanks to her clothes she looked like a model showing off the latest hobo fashion. I handed the clothes to her and said "Change."

She did as she was told, and when she did she was easily as pretty as Ino. I took her glasses off and handed her a small thing of blue contacts I had received from back when I was 10. I had an obsession with blue eyes, so grams said she's get me some blue contacts. She did.

Karin was pretty oxidant after I did her hair. She put the contacts in, and then turned back to me. She looked absolutely gorgeous. She was easily as pretty, if not _prettier_ than Ino. "Go look in the mirror." I told her, and like a servant, she went into the bathroom, and as soon as she saw herself she gasped so loud I was sure Sasuke could hear.

"Oh my god! Thank you Sakura!" She screamed and threw her arms around me into a hug that sent the air out of my lungs. I patted her back and said "Go ahead and take the shampoo, but some new clothes you can look like this every day." She didn't even say anything; she just grabbed the shampoo, looked at me with her new brilliant blue eyes and ran downstairs. I followed her, shutting off the lights and closing the door as I went.

Once downstairs she looked like an over excited three year old. Sasuke was looking at her, completely amazed. I became jealous, until he saw me. Then his eyes were completely transfixed on me, and as soon as I was close he got up and embraced me in a much more gentle hug that Karin's hug.

"Sakura…you'll understand if I say you didn't do this…right?" Karin asked, sounding guilty.

"I won't give a shit, have fun!" I said to her, and with than she nodded and ran out of the door.

"I guess she doesn't want a ride home…" Sasuke said, watching her ruin down the street. "You really do work miracle." Sasuke said, putting both of his hands on my waist and cradling me gently. "We better go. Jim is probably scared, after seeing Karen freak out like that."

"Hn. Agreed." He said, opening the door for me. I thanked him and walked out of the house. He followed me and we got in the limo together. Once Jim saw us I heard him give a long sigh of relief "I was worried." He said, his voice sounding like he had been panicking previously. Sasuke and I both laughed under out breath, and enjoyed the ride home.

Once the limo was parked in front of the estate I got out of the Limo first. The rain had stopped and the sun was showing partially from behind a bunch of dark grey clouds. I hadn't taken notice to the colors of the garden in front of the Uchiha mansion. There were all the colors of the rainbow. And a few colors that I hadn't ever even seen before. Different hues of blues, purples, greens, and reds. Even a few black ones towards the center.

Sasuke got out and grabbed my hand, we walked up the steps and into the house. We didn't hear or see Itachi so we escaped into Sasuke's room quickly before Itachi knew I was home. "Thank god he didn't see us!" I said, falling onto the colossal bed.

"Agreed." Sasuke said plainly.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Huh?" Sasuke said, Sitting on the couch.

"Ya know…you can sleep and sit on the bed with me…" I felt a little awkward saying it, but it was true. I wanted him to be with me, not across the room.

"I'd be really tempted to…" He left his sentence hanging.

"I'm sure you can resist." I urged him, trying to convince him. She gave me a smile and stood up from the couch. He walked over to the bed and, before he sat down next to me. "Fine, you win." He said giving up to me.

"That's good!" I said, I watched him fall back onto the mattress. He shut his eyes. I smiled and crawled over to him, and put my face next to his. Before I could say anything he opened his eyes and pulled me on top of him. He smiled up at me and said "See, it's far too tempting with someone as gorgeous as you." I laughed childishly and then put my nose to his, he just continued to smile.

I pulled my face away, and Sasuke's grin disappeared. "Aw, you're no fun." He complained. I smiled at him and said "I don't want to _tempt_ you Sasuke-kun."

**((WHOO HOO! LONG CHAPTER!**

**What did ya guys think?**

**Please review, it took me a while to type this and I'd like to know what everyone thinks of it.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the previous chapters, it means a lot to me when people tell me that they like it.**

**Alright, and it looks like we get a lemon later )**

**Thank you bunches and lots everyone.**

**Have an awesome week!!**


	6. Im So Going To Kill Her Part One

**REAVIEWS! Whoo hoo! Thanks guys,**

**I really, really, really appreciate it!!**

**Thank you so, so, so much, and I'm happy you guys like all of the fluff goin on between the two )**

**I'M SORRY THAT IT IS TAKING ME SO LONG TO WRITE!! I'VE BEEN TERRABLY BUSY! I MEAN, REALLY, REALLY BUSY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!**

**Hmmmmm, I do believe Midori will be back through, so don't worry about her too much ) Crazy Sakura will be back D**

**I still don't own Naruto...(**

**Please enjoy this next chapter )**

**Please and thank you.**

Sasuke's arms wrapped tightly around me, holding my close to his warm body. He was breathing in my hair, making shivers go up my spine. My heart was beating quickly; I shut my eyes and buried my face in his chest. The sun beat down on us from behind Sasuke, it was Thursday, and we were waiting outside of my house, saying goodbye.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow..." Sasuke said glumly, pulling me back and looking into my eyes. His voice was soft, and his touch was gentle.

I nodded solemnly and said "I guess so...I had a great week though Sasuke, thanks for letting me stay over." He smiled the smile I loved and said "You're welcome over anytime Sakura...please do come back."

"I'll come back as soon as possible, alright?" I didn't want to say goodbye, but Grandma would be home at anytime, and I had to clean the house. She was probably worried sick that I had done something "stupid" while she was gone. Sasuke grabbed my waist and pulled me close again, his body served as a heater to me. And the sun made me overly hot, I was afraid I would sweat all over Sasuke. He bent down, and kissed the top of my head lightly, and said "See you tomorrow."

"Bye Sasuke..." I said sadly, grabbing my pretty, pink duffle bag from the ground and slinging it over my shoulder.

"See ya." With that he turned around, and ran to the car. The car that was full of cold air. I smiled and waved for a little bit, until the limo was out of sight. Then I sighed, and shoved my hand in my shorts pockets, and unlocked the door with my left hand.

When I walked in, I didn't feel like I was home. It felt strange, but I continued in and walked up the stairs. Once in the hallway, I noticed that everything had a thin layer of dust on it. The railing, the picture frames, everything. I was only gone for a week, how had it gotten so dirty? I continued into my room and set my stuff down on my rock hard bed. I saw the blow dryer on the ground from when I did Karin's makeover. I slumped onto my bed, and heaved out a heavy sigh. Only a few minutes had passed, and I already missed him. Some would call that pathetic. Midori did anyways.

'So, you're pretty fond of...Sasuke?' Midori said quietly, she sounded distracted.

"He's perfect..." I mumbled "Far too good for us."

'I agree. That Ami girl was much prettier than you, and apparently he was pretty interested in her. Maybe we could...I don't know...hunt her down?' She sounded hopeful about her idea, but I just shook my head.

"No, no, no." I said, upset that I was disagreeing. Hunting her down sounded like a good plan honestly. "Sasuke and...Ami are still friends." I said her name coldly, and rudely like she was a disease killing thousands of people. Wait, no, that would be a good thing. The world needs population control.

'He could live without her. He's got us now, right?' Midori was taunting me now. She wanted to hurt her. 'We could send her a nice threat? Wouldn't that suffice?'

"Can't you just give up?" I asked, even though I was agreeing with everything she said.

'We will meet her eventually...' Midori said.

"And when we do, she will-" I stopped short and said "Never mind."

'I heard that.' Midori said, I think she was toying with me. Who am I kidding, she always toys with me.

"You know what?" I asked her angrily.

'Huh?' She asked innocently.

"My favorite part of staying at Sasuke's house...was that you were keeping your fuckin mouth shut." I shot at her coldly. She gasped, but went quiet. I sighed another overly heavy sigh and then cursed her under my breath. I rolled on to my side, and breathed out. Sasuke's bed was so much comfier, especially while Sasuke was in it with me. But no, now I stuck back at home, waiting for Grams to get home. This sucked.

I shut my eyes and let my mind wonder, I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep.

Okay. So I had amazing boyfriend that was gorgeous, rich, sweet, kind to me, and overall perfect. And then you had me. Sakura Haruno. The crazy skitzo that talked to herself. I was middle class, and nowhere as gorgeous as he tells me I am. And then there's Ami. His beautiful ex-girlfriend/model. She seemed like more of an option than me, which made me upset. I thought it over quickly, and then I figured out why Sasuke had chosen me. His perfect girl cheated on him with his older brother. I wasn't just the new girlfriend, I was the rebound girl.

I sighed and flipped onto my back. "Dammit." I said aloud "I'm so fucking confused." I was about to continue to tell myself things I already knew, but I was interrupted by my I-phone vibrating in my pocket. I reached in and pulled in out. On the screen it told me that I had a new text from none other than Mr. Perfect himself. Sasuke Uchiha.

I scrolled through my options, and then clicked my inbox button. I read the message aloud to myself "Sakura, I miss you already; I don't wanna wait until tomorrow." I smiled at the message and said "Hah, I miss you too. I wish I could come over." Then I typed it back to him, and sent the send button. Once the message was successfully sent, I looked at the background of my phone.

It was a picture of Sasuke and I, Sasuke had his arm draped around my shoulders, and my face was a light shade of pink. I realized how pathetically normal I looked next to him. He was simply gorgeous, and I was...Sakura. He had a small smile playing on his lips.

I stared at the picture, completely lost in his perfect features, and then I was startled by my phone vibrating. It made me jump, which caused Midori to laugh at me quietly and quickly. I cussed at her, and then checked the message. "Then come over, Itachi isn't home. I would love to see you again."

I laughed under my breath and then typed back to him "Grams is coming home any time now, I have to be here when she gets back or she'll think I died." I clicked send then said "More like jumped off of a sky scraper to my death." Midori giggled.

It didn't take long for Sasuke to reply this time; this message said "I would never let that happen. I'm coming over right now. Hold on." I laughed, but didn't reply to the message. Midori was cussing me out about her never getting a chance to talk to me anymore. I simply shrugged and said "Not my fault Sasuke likes me."

'Maybe we SHOULD have slashed his tries!' Midori said coldly to me. Her voice was razor sharp. And very angry. I shook my head, but didn't say anything back to her; it wasn't worth my time anymore. I threw my legs over the side of my bed, and stood up. I was confused on where time had gone. Sasuke dropped me off at 1:00, and now it was almost 2:30, but I shrugged it out of my mind, and walked over to the door.

I missed him that was true. But I was still worried that what I thought before was true. Maybe I am the rebound girl. Maybe I'm just ebbing used. I threw my arms into the air and said "Fuck! Why can't I just be like every other fricking happy person on earth?" I balled my fist, and brought it back to put, once again, a hole into my wall. But the sound of my Grandma's voice interrupted me. "Sakura! Sakura I brought back presents! Get out of your room and come see me! I missed you!"

"Sure you did...you don't even want me..." I muttered under my breath before yelling back "Be right down!" I grabbed the handle, and ran down the steps. She went to Hawaii, I wonder what kind of presents she got me. At the end of the steps, she embraced me in an unexpected hug "I missed you!" She said excitedly. I patted her back and said "Missed you too grams." I glanced down at the six bags she had on both sides of her on the ground. They all were vibrant colors.

"They're not all for you!" She said, misreading my surprised expression. She handed me two of the bags and said "Go, see what you got!" I nodded and with a huge fake smile said "Thanks grams! I really appreciate it." With that I walked over to the couch, bags in hand and sat down. She followed me, with a big smile on her face. I usually didn't humor her this much; I usually just said thanks and brought the gifts up to my room. But I was in a mood to toy with her emotions. I felt played, so I had to return the favor on the world.

As I reached my hand in she said "So, how was the week I was gone?"

"Great!" I said, with a real smile "Best week of my life!" She was taken aback by what I said. "Oh." She said in surprise. I smiled at her, and pulled out the first article of clothing, it was a black bikini top, that had blood red flowers going across it. I looked at her with a skeptical expression and said "Do you know how tiny this is?!"

"It's cute, right?" She grinned and then motioned for me to continue. I shook my head and put the bikini top on the back of the couch, and reached back into the bag. I pulled out the bottoms, they looked extremely small too. "Uh, thanks...I think." She smiled and I continued to dig through the bag again. I pulled out two tank tops from the bag. Both of them were light green. Only one had a bright red flour on it, and the other had a blue star on it. I would actually wear these.

"Thanks! I like them!" I said honestly. I was suddenly happy she got me new clothes; I wanted new tank tops for a while now. The next thing I pulled out was a bright yellow tube top, I sighed but continued. I reached back in and pulled out a pair of white short shorts. I looked at her again with concern "You really want me to look like a skank, don't you?" I asked her in disbelief.

"No, not at all! I just thought you'd look cute in them!" She said innocently, grabbing the empty bag from me, and then pushing the other one to me. "No more clothes." She promised me, still pushing the bag closer to me. "I had a...weird feeling you'd like this..." She said quietly, slightly embarrassed by whatever it was. I rolled my eyes and reached in, grabbing something hard.

When I pulled out my gift I was surprised instantly. It was a beautiful picture frame. It was a light color of wood that was hearts carven into the frame, with little arrows and bubbles floating all around the hearts. The glass reflected my surprised look back at me, and I shut my open mouth. "It's...really pretty." I said, running my index finger down the design. Grams smiled at with returned surprise "I'm happy I got it for you then...is there something you haven't told me yet?" She looked confused, but like she was expecting the news of Sasuke.

I started "Well, uh, there's this boy names-" But I was cut off by Sasuke knocking on the front door. My eyes got wide. I had forgotten he was coming over. I smiled and said "Let me introduce you." I jumped off the couch, and then walked over to the door. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. I was worried, I don't know why.

As soon as I opened the door, Sasuke wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me into a hug. "Hi." I said, out of breath.

"Hello." He said in his perfect, velvet smooth voice.

"Um, I want you to meet my grandma." I said to him quietly. He got a little tense, but then nodded, grabbing my hand. I smiled at him, and walked with him inside. My Grandma was sitting on the couch in an uncomfortable position, she was probably trying to look out of the window at us, but when she saw us coming snapped back onto the couch,. I laughed to myself quietly. When I walked in she just smiled, but when Sasuke followed me through the door, her mouth hung open.

"Grams...meet Sasuke Uchiha...my...boyfriend..."

"Your...boyfriend?" My Grandma said, her face was in utter surprise, she looked Sasuke up and down then said "Are...are you kidding?"

"Nope. Boyfriend of just over a week." Sasuke said for me, he was surprisingly polite. He was definitely putting on a good act. Good boyfriend, I should give him a treat. I nodded in agreement. Grams still looked a little skeptical but stood up and walked over to us. "Uh." She said quietly. As she got closer I grabbed Sasuke's hand tighter. He didn't seem effected, he just looked down at me and smiled warmly.

"It's nice to meet you!" My grandma finally managed to muster out "It's great, so you are what had been putting Sakura in such a happy mood. Thank you so much Sasuke." Sasuke looked confused and then said "I only do what I can. And I'd do anything for Sakura." Grams looked him over again, like he was a horse she was buying. I felt my cheeks go pink from embarrassment, I felt Sasuke laugh under his breath at me and I nudged him in his ribs. He didn't quit chuckling.

"Hmmmm." Grams said under her breath.

"Hmmmm what?" I asked her suspiciously, but still cautious.

"He seems like a good pick!" Grams said enthusiastically before winking at me "But please don't have sex while I'm in the house." She didn't even drop her tune, she just kept smiling as I gaped at her. Did she just actually say that!? I felt my entire face go from light pink to dark red in about 1.3 seconds. Sasuke looked a little perplexed but then laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?" Grams asked, putting one hand on her hip. She was SO embarrassing.

Sasuke was a little shocked at her response and said "Uh, nothing...it's just...uh, most parents don't approve of that...and you seem pretty amped about it." He kept his tone casual, he was acting much more polite than my Grandma knew any teenage boy should.

"Hm...well, ask Sakura, I'm not like most guardians. And plus, you guys are gunna do it anyways, I just wanna make sure I don't hear you. Got it?" She said most of this in a matter-of-fact voice, then turned around to grab her bags from the bottom of the stairs. She waved at us, and went upstairs with her four bags in hand.

"Your Grandma...is interesting..." Sasuke said in awe, watching her go up the stairs.

"Whatever you say Sasuke..." I said rolling my eyes, I walked over to the couch and fell onto it. Sasuke took a second to recover from our conversation with grams, but as soon as he did we sat down next to me and said "Well. Things just got a little more interesting."

"What do you mean?" I asked, puzzled by what was so interesting.

"Are those new clothes?" Sasuke asked, changing the subject and reaching across me for the clothes Grams had got me. First he grabbed the top of the swim suit "Holy crap..." he said, holding it in front of him. I looked away, kinda ashamed.

"Wanna go swimming?" he asked hopefully.

"What?" I gasped in surprise.

"You would look dead sexy in this Sakura...let's go swimming. It's warm out!" He gave me a perverse grin and then continued "I like your Grandma more and more every second." I shook my head in disapproval and then rested my back on the couch cushion. He smirked, set down the top and then reached across me again. At first he looked at the bottoms of the suit, which lead to another perverse smirk at me. Then he smiled at the tube top and said "You'd look very pretty in this, you should wear it some time." He said the same thing about the two tank tops, and i got another smirk from the shorts.

When he grabbed the picture frame, he had a different response though. he looked like what I must have looked like when i first got it. Utterly surprised. He brought the picture frame closer and studied the very fine details. "It's great..." He finally breathed out at last.

"It's no gold frame..." I mumbled remembering Ami's picture that sat in his room.

"Sakura!" he snapped back, upset that I brought that up. I was about to make a smart alic comment back to him, but his phone buzzed loudly. I could feel the vibration on my leg, it surprised me so much I almost fell off the couch. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, laughing until he saw the name of the caller. he grimaced, looked at me and got ready to stand up. But as soon as he started to stand, I grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him down "Anything that you talk about you should be able to talk about around me. Unless I can't...trust you..." I said the last part with as much pitiful, almost crying voice I could muscle up. He gave a long sigh then glared at me, and sat back down. He clicked the talk button and then talked into the receiver "Hi Ami..." He sounded glum, but Ami on the other hand sounded excited, happy, her voice sounded like a chime of bells. Childlike almost.

"Sasuke! I miss you so much!" I heard her clearly, crap she was loud. Even if I could hear her easily, I listened closely, making sure I didn't miss anything of the conversation.

"I miss you too Ami, so, why did you call?" He was trying to rush the conversation, he was talking swiftly, and quietly.

"Remember? I'm coming to Tokyo tomorrow! To visit you and Itachi! I'm so excited!" She seemed to be tripping on her own words, they too were being said quickly, stumbling out of her mouth. I was taken back, I glared at Sasuke for a second, before scooting away from him to the edge of the couch, I was almost perched on the arm of the decrepit thing.

"Oh yeah..." Sasuke grumbled under his breath, he looked forlorn at me, but I rolled my eyes and mouthed 'Baka' He tried to grab my hand, but I took it away so that he only grabbed air. He looked at me with a puppy dog face, but I stuck my tongue out at him, and childishly looked away.

"I'm so excited to stay the night at your house Sasuke! I miss you so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so much!" I felt my face twitch, and then I turned back to him. He put both hands into the air as if to surrender. I only wish I had a gun in my hand. 'trouble.' I mouthed, before kicking his leg., not enough to hurt him, but to know him I wasn't playing around.

"I'm excited too." Sasuke said roughly, trying to get a rise out of me. It was sure as hell working. I glared at him, but then Ami spoke again in her tiny baby voice.

"We're going to Bravia again, aren't we?" She sounded hopeful. i tried not to think of what happened last time they were drunk together. But horrible thoughts and mental images were sent whirling into my mind.

"Um. I'm going to have some...uh, supervision." he said, picking his words out carefully.

"WHO!?" Ami almost yelled, she sounded offended, and appalled. I grinned and then tried to grab the phone from Sasuke, but he kept it out of my hands reach.

"My girlfriend." Sasuke said, then he looked at me for approval. I was stunned, but nodded.

"...girlfriend?" She asked. She sounded disappointed. Like someone had taken a piece of delicious candy from her. And was playing with it in front of her face.

"Yeah. She's great." Sasuke said, I had calmed down a little bit, and was watching from the arm of the couch again.

"GIRLFRIEND?" Ami repeated loudly.

"Yeah..." Sasuke said "Why does it matter to you? I thought you and Itachi had somethin goin on between you two."

"He's just a fuck buddie!" She snapped back angrily "Why would you do this!"

"Because...she's the best thing I've ever seen, met, or anything else possible. I could never find anyone better, not even you Ami."

"I'm sure she's just one of your fucking whores! Dammit Sasuke! You know you want me!" She was yelling now. I didn't have to listen carefully to tell what they were saying anymore.

"Even if I did want you still, I want Sakura a million times more!" Sasuke's voice was rising, his face looked upset. He was controlling his temper, his expression showed it easily. His hand was on his knee, gripping it. I stared at his eyes, hoping they wouldn't go red.

"LIAR! She's in the room with you isn't she? You're lying to please her!" Ami sounded hysterical now. Not angry, just nuts.

"Yeah. She is in the room, but I'm not lying. Sakura is fantastic. YOU are the whore that slept with my brother. Or, don't you remember that?" He was clenching his teeth in ager. His eyes still onyx though. She was silent for a few seconds, taking in what he was saying.

"That's...irrelevant..." She said sourly. Her baby voice was throwing a fit. She wasn't getting her way.

"No Ami, it's not irrelevant. You had your chance. YOU had me before, and unlike you, Sakura has no immediate intention of leaving me for my brother. And I'd like it if you'd stop trying to urge me to go against her. It's not working. And it never will." He looked slightly more relaxed, so I reached forward and grabbed his hand. He looked at me and gave a crooked smile. I smiled at him and he looked back at the phone.

"No." Ami said reluctantly "She will leave you. And when she does you'll come crawling back to me." She sounded like this was a fact. Obviously she didn't know me. And she didn't know anything about Sasuke either.

"I'll see you tomorrow Ami. Have a pleasant night." Before she could reply he hung up and looked at me apologetically. "Sorry Sakura..." He said as he glanced down at our hands, he began to rub the back of my hand with his thumb. I sighed and said "Don't be sorry Sasuke. It's not your faulty your friends are whores."

"Thank god my girlfriend isn't though..." He said with a smile. He finally looked back up at my face and then said "You don't have to meet Ami..." I could tell we was hopeful for the answer I didn't give him.

"Oh why not? She sounds like a bundle of joy. I wanna meet her. What time will she be at your house tomorrow?" Sasuke grimaced, and with reluctance he said "Three o'clock P.M... but it's alright if you don't wanna come. I'm sure your grandma misses you." I could still hear a small tint of hope in the last two things he said.

"Uh-huh, whatever. I wanna meet her, alright?" I said quickly, and strongly.

"Fine. Persistent..." He mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Let's go somewhere!" I said happily, jumping off of the couch.

"Huh?" Sasuke said, surprised by my sudden outburst.

"C'mon, lets go somewhere!" I said, with a huge childish grin on my face.

"Well, where haven't you been?" Sasuke asked, still a little surprised. His words sounded cautious. I would tell we weren't going clubbing. And it was a school night. I'd only be able to be out until 11:00 at night.

"I've lived under a rock for the last 7 years, it won't be hard to find somewhere new for me. Come on, let's go!" I grabbed his hand and started to pull on him. He just smiled and said "Alright fine. Mind if I surprise you?"

"uh...possibly..." I said, eyeing him suspiciously. "Nothing expensive...alright?" That was my only rule. It could be dangerous, boring, childish, but it couldn't be expensive. He nodded, and then stood up.

"I have an okay Idea then, let's go." He smiled at me, which made me a little worried.

"One sec..." I said, walking over to the bottom of the steps "Grams, I'm leaving!"

"With Sasuke?" She yelled back, she sounded tired.

"Yeah, be back by 11:00!"

"11:00 at night?" Sasuke said skeptically. I nodded at him and heard my grandma call down "Alright kid, have fun!" I smiled, grabbed Sasuke's hand and ran out of the door. He followed me, still surprised by my sudden wanting to do something normal, and not dangerous.

The car that was parked at my sidewalk was a black convertible, with glimmering rims, the top of the car was pulled back. The seats were covered with a red seat cover, that had a black Uchiha symbol on each one. I smiled and said "Wow..." I ran over to the passenger door and pulled, but when it didn't open, I looked at Sasuke, who was smirking. Then I turned around and literally, jumped into the car. Over the door, and landed, surprisingly graceful on my butt right on the seat. And I, surprisingly, didn't hurt myself in the process. He looked just as amazed as I was surprised. "Nice one..." he muttered, he walked over to his door, and repeated what I did. Grabbing the door, and swinging himself in. But somehow I knew that he looked much better when he did it than when I did it.

He smiled and me, which sent butterfly's into my stomach. I felt like they were going to pour out of my mouth again. He put the key into the engine, and quickly started the car. I kept staring at him, even when he looked through the window shield to the road. He pulled away, and soon enough, before five seconds had passed, we were speeding away down the road. Going at least 20 more that the speed limit.

After a few minutes, without turning to me he laughed and said "Staring problem?"

"It's hard to resist staring at you..." I admitted with my cheeks going light pink. He laughed, and then said "The same goes for you. I just do it much less conspicuously."

"Whatever you say, I'm perfectly sneaky." I looked away from him and stared at my feet. He sighed and said "You are so weird..." I looked up at him, surprised.

"How is that?" I asked, putting on a grumpy fake face.

"You...just are! You always act like you're doing something wrong, you are so reckless, and you always pretend you're right. Sakura...I'm constantly worried you'll end up hurt..." He paused and then gave another long sigh.

"I won't." I said, reminding him of this fact for the 100th time. He looked at me, and grabbed my hand. He wasn't looking at the road, and he was only driving one hand. I didn't know how he managed it, but I tried not to think about it.

"You're right. You won't." Sasuke sounded like he was pretty confident "Not while I'm around." He squeezed my hand, before looking back at the road. I rolled my eyes again, and looked out of my window. I hadn't been in this part of town in the entire 7 years I was here. Definitely somewhere new.

It took about 30 minutes to get there, and when I did I looked at Sasuke in disbelief. "Are you kidding me?" As we rounded a corner, a huge, colorful sign said "Tokyo Zoo" Around the sign different types of animals were running around. There were monkeys, giraffes, and elephants. The sign itself had a green border, and the rest was different shades and hues of blue, red, orange, and purple.

"You've been here?" Sasuke asked, he sounded disappointed.

"No..." I said honestly. But I mean, a zoo? What fun would that be? Standing there, staring at different animals. Oh yes, time of my life. I felt like making a smart alike comment about him thinking I was childlike, but he interrupted me.

"Yeah, so it should be great. The zoo is always fun the first few times." I sighed, and looked out of my window again. Outside there was a whole bunch of parents and their kids going in. the little kids pulling on their mom and dad's hands to attempt to get them to go faster. Even back in America I had never been to the zoo. Sasuke parked the car right next to the entry, and I opened my door as soon as the engine stopped. I wondered what was going to be so fun about this. I walked ahead, but Sasuke soon caught up and grabbed my hand again. When we got to the counter to pay, the woman looked at us with an annoyed expression. Well, she looked at me with an annoyed expression, she looked at Sasuke with the same longing expression every girl on the face of the planet had.

She had sandy blond hair that was pulled into a pony tail, and wore a red V-neck t-shirt. She smiled brightly as we got closer. "Hi." She said in a sweet voice, I could tell by her stare she was only talking to Sasuke. She didn't even glance at me again.

"Hello." Sasuke said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his black leather wallet. He pulled out a 20 bill and handed it to her. She smiled, took it, and gave him five bucks back. "Good job. Not expensive." I said in approval to Sasuke.

"I listen occasionally." He smirked, and without another look at the girl, we walked away to the huge open iron gates. Once we walked inside I was surprised by the amount of people. Lots of people our age were there, holding hands just like us, but I didn't recognize any of them. There were also a bunch of kids, hiding behind their parents, and kids in strollers. I looked up at Sasuke who turned to me and said "What do you want to see first?"

"I-I dunno..." I said, looking quickly to the ground.

"Well, let's go this way!" He pointed to the path to the left, and then started to walk. I kept up with him, even though he took long strides as he walked. Stupid long legs. Soon enough we came to a sign that had a picture of a giraffe, and it pointed forward. He smiled warmly at me and said "Do you like giraffes?" I nodded, not really knowing what to say.

It took about a minute to get to the huge exhibit. I honestly wasn't all that excited,. Until I actually saw the giraffe. As we approached the fence, the giraffe turned its head to it was only a few feet away from us. I felt my heart skip a beat. It was so...BIG! I smiled, my heart beat faster, and it had the longest neck I'd ever seen. Before I knew what I was doing I let go of Sasuke's hand and ran for the fence. As soon as I got there, I stared at the giraffe, reaching out at it, I was on my tippy toes quickly, ogling over the size of the weird creature. I stretched farther, I felt my thigh in the fence, but I had to stretch a few more inches. It stared at me with interested brown eyes. Its pupils were HUGE! It made a noise with its nose as it breathed out and I felt warm air on my hand.

I reached farther, but right before I touched it I felt myself slide forward, I shut my eyes not wanting to see the impact on the ground, 30 feet below me. But of course, before I feel completely off, I felt a pair of hands on my waist, pulling me up onto the ground. I turned around, expecting to see Sasuke behind me, but I was surprised.

Behind me a boy with red hair stood. He had a tight black shirt on, and a pair of khaki shorts. He had brilliant light blue eyes that were almost white, and was wearing a little bit of eye liner. He had a puzzled expression on his face as he stared at me in wonder.

"What were you doing?" He asked in awe that I was pretty much falling to my doom.

"Uh, petting the giraffe..." I said reluctantly, feeling mentally retarded. He sighed and then laughed...at me.

"Well, you're pretty interesting, aren't you?" he asked still chuckling in between words.

"Whatever..." I said grumpily "Um, I'm sorry, I don't recognize you...what's your name?"

"I'm Gaara." He said with a surprisingly kind smile. He reached out his hand and I shook it.

"Sakura Haruno, thanks for saving me Gaara, it wasn't looking good for me. Who are you here with?"

"My brother, my sister, and a friend. But they all hate giraffes, so I came here by myself when they went to look at the lions. Who are you here with?"

"My boyfriend, where ever he went...I kinda ran ahead of him..." I looked around Gaara for him, but didn't see him anywhere.

"Want me to help you look for him?" Gaara asked with a smile.

"Sure, that would be great-" But I stopped when I saw the guy I was looking for walking back to us. A silver camera dangling by a string from his wrist. He looked at me, then looked at Gaara suspiciously. As soon as he saw Gaara, I saw he walked faster. I wanted to laugh.

"Found him." I said, and Gaara laughed.

"Hey...where do you go to school?" I asked him, he looked my age. But I had never seen him around campus.

"Well, I'm going to go to Tokyo High, starting next week, you?"

"Tokyo high!" I said in surprise.

He smiled, and then said "Well, maybe you can show me around when I get there."

Finally Sasuke made it to us, and without a word to Gaara, he walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me to him tightly. "Oh hi, you must be Sakura's boyfriend!" Gaara said with a pleasant smile. Sasuke looked astonished, and then reached out to shake his hand. After they shook hands Sasuke turned to me and said "Who is this?"

"My new friend Gaara, He's coming to our school on Monday!"

"That's cool." Sasuke said honestly. He probably guessed that Gaara wasn't going to steal me away, because of the honest excitedness from Gaara when they met.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." he introduced himself to Gaara.

"Nice to meet you Sasuke, your Sakura here almost took a nasty fall over the edge."

"WHAT!?" Sasuke asked in surprise and anger, he glared at me. I felt his gold stare pouring into me as I looked away. "What happened!?" he asked sternly, barely able to control his anger.

"Gaara...saved me." I said reluctantly. Sasuke looked relieved but still glared at me, but soon enough he turned to Gaara.

"Thank you so much Gaara. I really appreciate it, if you ever need anything please let me know. You just saved Sakura...and my life." He added the last part, then looked at me again. Did he just imply that if I died, he'd die too? I hope he was lying.

"No problem Sasuke. She didn't get hurt, please don't be angry with her. She was just trying to get a better look at the giraffe."

"I knew you'd be in danger as soon as I left. Dammit Sakura!" He wasn't restraining his voice, but I knew he wasn't yelling at me. I cringed away, and as soon as I did, his voice went back to velvet soft, it was like silk again. No longer loud, he looked at me and apologized "I'm sorry Sakura...I...I'm sorry..."

"Not...your fault." I said, getting back next to him.

"Thanks again Gaara." He said to my new red head friend. Before Gaara replied back to us, I heard someone call him name. Sasuke, Gaara, and I all looked at the group of people at the same time. There was one girl and two boys.

The girl had light brown hair that was put into two spiky buns, she had a light purple dress on, with black sandals. She was carrying a fan in her hand, waving herself with it to stay cool.

The oldest boy from the group looked warm. He had a black sweatshirt , and a pair of black jeans. He had brown hair, and was really tall, towering over the other two by a good four inches.

And the last boy looked really feminine. He also was wearing eye liner. He had long blond pony tail to the middle of his back. He had a grey short sleeve shirt, and a pair of black shorts. He smiled at us as he, well, they approached.

And it didn't take very long, they all had very long legs. When they got close enough, the girl looked at Sasuke with interested eyes. "Local hottie..." I heard her mumble to the blond boy. He laughed and then said quietly "I think he's taken." I heard them both, maybe that's what they intended, I didn't know their personalities, they could be real assholes for all I knew.

"Gaara, what the hell is taking you so long?" the tall boy said, putting his hands behind his head and sighing.

"I met some new friends..." Gaara said with a really small smile. I guess this even didn't happen too terribly often.

"I noticed." The blond and the girl said together.

Gaara rolled his eyes and introduced them, pointing at each one as he went. First he pointed at the tall one "That's my older brother Kankurou"

"Hm, hi." Kankurou said in a really unconcerned tone.

"My sister Temari." Gaara said, pointing at the girl.

"Hi." She said, pleased that she met a 'local hottie'.

"I'm Deidrara!" The blond said with a grin, he turned to me and said "Nice to meet you. I love your hair." I felt Sasuke grip my hand tighter, pulling me closer to him, making sure Deidrara knew not to come within 100 feet of me.

I smiled and said "Hi everyone, my name is Sakura Haruno, and this is my boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke looked pleased that I informed everyone about Sasuke and I being together. Even though Sasuke was pleased, Deidrara sighed heavily and said "It's time to go Gaara, let's get out of here."

Gaara turned back to me with sad eyes and then said "Uh, see you at school, alright?" I nodded and gave a small wave as he turned around to face the rest of his companions "Let's go already..." he said angrily. They walked towards the exit, and with a final glance at me, Gaara waved and left the zoo.

"Interesting bunch.." Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

"Oh, you thought Temari was hot..." I said, teasing him a little.

"No where near as beautiful as you." He smiled warmly at me, before entwining his fingers with mine and walking down a stone path. Colorful signs with different animal pictures lined the sides, showing guests which way to find the creature they were looking for.

"Hmmmm, I think it's imposable, even for you, to get hurt in the butterfly emporium, let's go take a look, alright?" I was a little grumpy about the 'even you' part of his statement, but I smiled and walked with him. We were soon to a big, transparent tent, the door shut securely. The tent was to say the least, huge. It towered over us by a good 100 feet, and it would take me a while to walk around it. Inside the tent I could see lots of pretty flowers, which were every hue of every color in the rainbow. There were trees winding up and down the walls, and vines over the ground. I smiled as we approached.

When we got to the door a woman was standing there waiting. I was pleased to see that she was much too old for my Sasuke. She was about 37, with golden hair to the middle of her back. She was wearing a white tank top, and a pair of brown shorts. She smiled at us, and opened the door. "Quickly now, I don't want the butterflies to get out." We picked up our pace and slid into the giant tent.

It was even prettier on the inside than it looked from the outside. But it was really muggy and warm. A path twisted and curved all through the huge tent, and I set off on one with Sasuke right behind me.

It took me a while to spot my first butterfly, which happened to be a blood red one. It had black spots going up and down both sides of its wings, and the undercoat of them was black. And the only reason I saw it was because it landed on my finger.

At first I was hesitant to get closer to it. But then I moved me face closer to my finger to examine the small insect. I smiled brightly at it, and then turned to Sasuke, keeping my happy smile. But instead of Sasuke, a bright flash signaled that he took a picture. I shook my head and looked back at the butterfly, who was surprisingly still sitting on my finger.

The day went on like this for a few more exhibits. Every so often we would have someone take a picture of Sasuke and I, including Kakashi who we found watching the wild dogs run around. Overall it was a beautiful day, and we left the zoo just after 6:00. Sasuke's camera was filled up with 200 pictures of me and him.

When we left the same sandy blonde girl at the counter smiled at Sasuke warmly "Did you have an enjoyable time?"

"I think we did, actually." Sasuke said, pulling me closer. The girl got a snotty look and said "Have a nice evening." Sasuke nodded and we walked out to the car, I was able to open the door this time, thanks to him unlocking it.

As soon as he started the engine I said "I wanna stay the night at your house. I wanna be there when Ami arrives. I wanna be there the WHOLE time that Ami is there..." Sasuke looked at me in disbelief. He shook his head and said "Your Grams wants you home..."

"What are you afraid of?" I said suspiciously.

"That you'll kill her!" Sasuke said, throwing his hands in the air, letting the car swerve a little to the left, he quickly put his hands back on the wheel and said "You don't have control Sakura, and knowing Ami, she'll be testing your lack of control..."

"Why are you being so defensive over the situation-" I paused, and then pretended to look appalled "You're going to sleep with her, aren't you!" I knew this would make him reconsider. And that's exactly what he did.

"Fine, if you think I'm THAT untrustworthy Sakura, fine, spend the night at my house for the next few days." Mission accomplished.

"Okay." I said with a smile, I turned away from him and looked out my window "I won't kill her..." I said to him, not looking away from my window, we were already driving fast, I was watching the blurry images of people fly by.

"No...Just hospitalize her..." Sasuke half groaned, half mumbled. I didn't say anything, because it was a really strong possibility.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It didn't take too much convincing to let Grams let me spent the night. She just gave Sasuke a short lecture on the best brand of condoms, and the best kind of tequila is.

We stopped by the house and picked up my clothes for the next week and a half. Sasuke picking out some of HIS favorite articles of my clothing to throw in too. And as soon as my pretty pink duffle bag was packed, we got into the car and headed to his house.

I went straight into his room, ignoring Itachi's snide comments. It didn't take long to get settled into his room. And nothing had changed-well, nothing that I had noticed immediately. But once I looked over at the dresser, I saw Ami's golden framed picture wasn't in its place. I got ready to make a comment, but I denied the temptation.

As soon as I had put my bag under the colossal bed, I laid down. The pillows and soft black comforter were welcoming. I was suddenly at complete ease. Even if Sasuke wasn't in the room, I felt safe. I buried my face inside the pillows and inhaled his sent. I realized how warn out I was, and I turned onto my side.

I let my eyes slide shut, and blackness shrouded my vision. Before I knew what happened, I was already in dreamland.

_I was sitting on the floor of Sasuke's room, cross-legged and reading a book I had found downstairs. I flipped through the pages, listening closely to the sounds around me. It was the day Ami was supposed to come over, and I was supposed to wait for Sasuke's signal to come downstairs to meet her. I heard the door shut downstairs and I tensed up. Unsure of what to expect. Someone gorgeous of course…_

_I waited for a few minutes and still didn't hear anything. I made an annoyed face, and shut my book, setting it on the ground. I stood up and walked to the doorway, it couldn't hurt to get a glimpse of what to expect. But as soon as I made it to the staircase I froze in shock, and then shuddered._

_At the bottom of the steps, was Sasuke and Ami. Sasuke crushing Ami against the wall, their lips locked passionately. Ami's eyes closed, her arms wrapped around his neck. His hands had found their way to her hips, and he was holding her close. My lip quivered, and I stuttered out "S-Sasuke-kun?" He glanced up at me, and then pulled away. He didn't look distressed at all._

_He smirked. I shuddered again, it was a very demonic smirk, I didn't like it at all. Or maybe it was just my imagination. "Sorry babe, it's not like you got me any." I shuddered. He cheated on because I didn't do stuff with him? I felt a tear slide down my cheek. It dripped off my chin._

"_I'm sorry!" I begged. Ami looked overly content, she was smiling smugly, as she wrapped her arms around Sasuke's waist. She put her head to his chest and shut her eyes. The tears began to stream down faster._

"_I'm sorry! I'll do anything! PLEASE!" I begged, and pleaded. I dropped to my knees and sobbed. "Please….please….please Sasuke…" I cried quietly. _

"Sakura! Please wake up! Please! Sakura I'm begging you!!"Sasuke's voice filled my ears, and my eyes fluttered open, it was dark. I inhaled a huge breath of cold air. And I choked on my tears that were still spilling madly out of my eyes. My entire face was drenched in tears and sweat. Sasuke was laying down next to me, his face in utter distress. He looked on the verge of tears himself. "Sakura…stop crying…plea-"

"I'm so sorry Sasuke!" I cried loudly, coughing on my tears. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his chest. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…please don't leave me….please…." I continued to cry into his shirt.

"Why in god's name would I ever want to leave you?" he asked softly, wrapping his arms around me, and pulling me even closer. I felt bad about staining his shirt with my stupid tears.

"Because! I'm a horrible girlfriend! And I'm so sorry! Please!"

"Sakura…please stop crying love." I tried to stop, I held my breath, and pulled my face away to look at him. I probably looked hideous. Red faced, pink eyed, tears….

He reached forward and cradled my face in his hands. He smiled the comforting, warm mile that I always needed to see. He chuckled under his breath, and then whispered softly, in his perfect velvet soft voice "I would never do that." I was still holding my breath as he bent forward, and let his warm lips meet mine.

It was a sensation that I had never felt before. Like static was being pulsed through me. All of a sudden the tears stopped, I pushed myself closer top him in the same instant our lips met each other. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and I felt his lips morph into mine, moving gently. We were so close I could feel his heart beat. Or maybe it was mine. Or maybe it was both of ours bouncing off of each other. Anyways, it felt wonderful.

Before I knew it, he pulled away with a huge grin on his face. "Sakura…breathe." He said with a cocky smirk on his face. It was only then that I realized I hadn't breathed for about 30 seconds; I inhaled a huge breath, and then grinned wildly. It was the best feeling that I had ever had. He suddenly became very concerned.

"I'm sorry if I-" He started, butI put my finger to his lips to silence him.

"Its fine Sasuke, it was great." I smiled broadly, and then said quietly "Maybe…maybe you should go change your shirt…it's a little…wet…" He chuckled, making me shake with him.

"Sakura…it's about 11:00 at night, maybe we should just go back to sleep. Okay?"

"Is it really that late?" I asked in surprise. I didn't know I had been out that long. He smiled at me and said "Mhm, now go back to sleep. I'll see you in the morning…" he started to get up but I instinctively reached forward and grabbed his shirt "Don't leave me…" I half cried, half begged.

"I wasn't." he said with a smile. He took off his shirt and threw it across the room, letting it land on the couch. I stared at him in complete wonder. He had perfect body, with perfect muscles that trailed down his torso. I felt a new feeling suddenly. I wasn't sure what it was, but it made me smile.

"Are you alright Sakura?" He asked with a grin. I shut my gaping mouth. "Uh-huh." I said quietly, I snuggled back into the bed, and pulled the blankets up to the base of my neck. He cuddled closer to me, and wrapped an arm around me, holding me close to his warm bare body. The feeling got stronger, and I felt the urge to adjust my legs, I fidgeted nervously. I felt really hot all of a sudden.

"Are you alright Sakura" Sasuke chuckled.

"I…I don't know…" I said honestly. Fidgeting again. He bent down and kissed the base of my neck, making me shudder under his touch. His lips trailed up my neck to my ear, his hot breath following them. I exhaled loudly, and long. He felt him smile as he pulled away "I should stop before I get too carried away with myself…..if I continue…I won't be able to help myself." Sudden sadness washed over me, as I grimaced. He kissed my neck one more time before laying his head down on his pillow.

I wanted to tell him to keep going, but even I know where it would have lead to. So I just kept my mouth shut, and laid my head next to his, letting my eyes slide shut again. This time, I didn't dream at all.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

As soon as I woke up I reached forward to search for Sasuke, but found nothing as I trained my hands along where he was laying down the night before. As soon as I felt my hands grasp around nothing but air, I shot straight up. But as soon as I did, I relaxed. Sasuke was in front of me, putting on a dark blue shirt. He smiled at me and said "Good morning love."

"Morning!" I said smiling wildly. I pushed the blankets off me, and tossed my legs off the side of the bed. My tippy toes barely met the floor, but I got up and wobbled for a second to catch my balance. I stretched and stifled an eye watering yawn. "Morning sleepy head. You better get ready. Company will be over in a half 'n hour…"

"Its two thirty already!?" I said in surprise, immediately dropping to my knees to grab my bag from under the bed.

"Well, no. Ami decided to take an earlier flight to see us sooner…." Sasuke grumbled under his breath quietly. He made a sour expression and then sighed very heavily. I stood up in a rush, and then dumped everything from my bad onto the bed. I swiftly grabbed the first two things that I saw. My bright pillow tube top, and a pair of light blue jeans. Then I grabbed a pair of bright pink socks, then hung them over my left arm.

"Alrighty, I'll be right back Sasuke. I'm just gunna take a shower and then do my hair and-"I stopped ranting and then turned out of the door, running down the hallway. As soon as I made it into the bathroom, I quickly stripped and then turned on the water. It instantly began to steam, and shroud the room with a thin layer of water.

It couldn't have been more than a half 'n hour when I exited the bathroom. My hair completely blow dried and brushed, and I was clothed too. I walked across the hall, and back into Sasuke's room. I set yesterday's clothes on the bed, and then ran my fingers through my hair in nerves. Sasuke was already downstairs, I'd have to get down there soon.

'_I wonder what she's like…'_ Midori said quietly.

"I…I'm not sure Midori. I'm hoping she isn't completely…100 percent perfect…like Sasuke…"

'_Hm, I'm sure she is. She looks beautiful…'_

"You are not good at giving confidence boosts. You know that…right?" I said angrily, clenching my fists at my side.

'_I never claimed to be.'_ She replied snidely.

"Mhm." I said mumbled with pursed lips. I relaxed my hands, and then said "Well, I guess it's time to meet Ami." I straightened my back, put on a fake smile, and walked out of the room. I walked down the steps, but stopped half way down to the floor. And then remembered I had never been to the top floor. I'd have to do that some time. Then I continued down.

At the bottom of the steps, everything looked just as it had. Perfect. I looked around for Sasuke, and then spotted him, sitting on the leather couch, with his feet up on the coffee table. The fire in front of him burned bright orange, and spat out a few sparks every so often. He didn't look at me, I was probably being pretty quiet. I don't think I had breathed since I left the room. I exhaled silently, and then walked towards the couch.

After I got closer enough, he finally looked back at me with a warm smile on his face. "Well, don't you look beautiful.". His soft velvet voice was as perfect as always. I felt my cheeks flush pink. "Thanks…." I whispered, and then sat down next to Sasuke. Instantly he put his arm around me and hugged me closer, and nestled my head to him and then shut my eyes.

The heat from the fire warmed up my skin. Not to an uncomfortable level, but it was perfect. A total hallmark moment. And then it was ruined. A loud knock sounded from behind us, making me open my eyes. Sasuke looked down at me and said "Well….here we go…" He stood up, and grabbed my hand tightly.

We walked to the front door together, Sasuke walking slightly ahead of me, shielding half of my body from whatever we were about to see. I tensed up. Scared my dream might become reality.

Before Sasuke could open the door, it flung open and a man walked in with two suitcases in his hands. They both looked like they were about to burst. The man was wearing a black tux, and had a frustrated look on his face "Sorry master Sasuke…" He grumbled as he passed by Sasuke. Completely ignoring me.

"It's fine…" Sasuke mumbled. I didn't unlock my stare from the door, which was good because in the next second a girl came flying from outside. She ran straight into Sasuke and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him close. He didn't let go of my hand, but he used his free hand to pat her back. Ami was a couple inches taller than me.

It frustrated me as she buried her face in Sasuke's chest, and took an overly long time to _hug_ him. But I was pleased to see that Sasuke didn't look like he was enjoying it at all. He just kept patting her back, and rolling his eyes. I bit my lip to keep silent. At least I couldn't see her beautiful face…it was busy being buried in _**MY**_ boyfriend's chest. I mumbled a few cuss words under my breath.

Finally she pulled away, and turned to me. I was immediately caught off guard. She was even more beautiful that I could have imagined. Her silky chocolate hair caressed just passed her shoulders, her perfect tan complexion was flawless. Her light blue eyes were amazingly captivating. Her teeth shone perfectly white as she grinned at me. Her porcelain lips were pulled back in a glamorous smile. She wore a pink halter top, and a short white skirt. And black sandals that shaped her tiny feet perfectly. Each of her nails were painted the same light shade of blue as her eyes. My confidence instantly took a huge hit. I wanted to shrivel up and hide.

"You must be Sakura." She said still giving me her perfect smile. It wouldn't be so perfect if I punched a few of her teeth out…I squeezed Sasuke's hand tighter to keep myself from being snide. "I'm Ami." Her voice was just as it was on the phone. Like the chime of bells, sweet, kind, but I found it annoying.

"Yeah, nice to meet you Ami." I said curtly. Even though I was _attempting _to be civil. My instincts told me to be cruel. Rude.

"If you don't mind me asking…what's with the pink hair?" She smiled wider, like she was going to laugh at me at any second.

"I was born with it actually." I shot back coldly. Sasuke squeezed my hand quickly, warning me to stop. I glanced up at him quickly. Then sighed. Ami smiled broadly.

"I guess I won't be staying in Sasuke's bed this time around, unless you don't mind Sakura." Her eye4s gave a small twinge. She wanted to start I fight. I could tell with her tone. She wanted to try to take me out. She wanted me gone as much as I wanted her gone. She was trying to get me away.

"Actually Ami, I do mind. After all, three is company. Sasuke and I will be sleeping together, as always." I said with a small smile. I hear Sasuke groan quietly next to me. He could tell where this was leading. No where he wanted to be.

"Oh really." Ami said stiffly "So, you're staying the night?"

"Actually, I'm staying the next two weeks. So, we'll be seeing a lot of each other."

"I hope you don't mind that Sasuke and I go clubbing…a lot. If you must, you can come along. But you seem like the kind of girl who would get raped within the first three seconds of walking in." Sasuke tensed up next to me. I smiled wider.

"Sounds like fun, I'd love to accompany you guys. How about tonight?"

"Perfect!" Ami shot at me sourly.

"Great!"I almost yelled

"Fantastic!" Sasuke interrupted us finally, and then said "Ami, you can stay in the guest room on the third floor. Go put your stuff upstairs. See you in a minute. Okay?"

"Anything for you Sasuke." Ami said seductively. I clenched my fist and took a step towards her as she turned around, I was going to punch her in the back of the head and knock her cocky ass out. Screw this shit, she was going down. I wouldn't kill her. Oh no. I'd torture her ass. By the time I was done with her she'd WISH she was dead.

"Knock it off!" Sasuke said sternly, grabbing the back of my shirt, holding me back "Don't hurt her."

"UGH. Why the hell not! She was……UGH! Didn't you hear her! She deserves to be punched!" The words were spilling angrily out of my mouth.

"I heard her, love. Now shush." He wrapped a hand around my waist and pulled me into him. "You have to have patience. Got it?" I scrunched my face together, then said "Hmph."

He smiled and then bent down and let his lips meet mine. I instantly wrapped myself onto him, and crushed our lips together. I wasn't done, before I heard an annoying cough from the stair case. At first we ignored it. But the cough got obnoxiously louder, so I pulled away to give Ami a death glare. She smiled back sweetly at me.

**Okay guys,**

**This is only PART ONE**

**Of this Chapter.**

**ONLY PART ONE.**

**I just had to update,**

**So I decided to put up part one,**

**Like I did with Chappie one,**

**Okay??**

**But,**

**I'd appreciate if you reviewed this half too.**

**Pretty please with cheese on top.**


	7. I'm so going to kill her part two

**((THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER Because it's PART TWO of a chapter.**

**I Don't own Naruto. And I prolly never will.**

**Rated M for language and some sexual content later chapters there will be lots of sexual content.**

**D**

**Don't forget to review )**

**MAKE SURE TO READ THE ENDING PART THAT'S IN BOLD. ALL OF IT PLEASE!!**

**))**

I stood in front of the mirror in Sasuke's bathroom, running my brush through my bubble gun pink hair. And then pushed it behind me, letting it fall to the middle of my back. I tried to muster up a smile into the mirror, but all that speared was an annoyed grimace.

I'd spent the last few hours watching Ami ogle over MY Sasuke. Try to get his attention. Whisper things in his ear. Act like he still _wanted _her. I grumbled under my breath "Stupid condescending little……"

'_We know where she sleeps!'_ Midori said excitedly, she had been getting as much of a rise as I was. I smiled evilly, I was so much more on Midori's side than I was yesterday. I was totally for hurting Ami to a point where…I laughed quietly to myself at the thought. I finally smiled, thinking about her mangled body. Bruised and broken laying on a hospital bed. Covered is casts and bruises. I grinned wildly.

'_Hmmmm, I vote we do it tonight! She if just up stairs…we can wait until Sasuke is asleep…and then…hehehe.'_ Midori said swiftly, her tone cruel and evil. I liked it.

'Sounds great. Except one problem. Sasuke won't be too happy if I hospitalize one of his best friends. Hmph.' I grimaced again, and began to fiddle with my halter top. I was wearing the same outfit that I had worn the first night at Bravia. I had the door shut tightly, locked too. Just in case Ami decided to come and visit me. It would be too tempting to bludgeon her with my hairdryer. Best not to tempt me right now.

Finally I gave a final half smile into the mirror and turned towards the door. "Alright. Remember." I said to myself, and then I gave a horrible impression of Sasuke's perfect voice "Be nice to her." Midori laughed quietly at my loser attempt at his voice. No one could mimic his perfection, not one soul in the earth had the same silky smooth voice as him.

I reached forward and wrapped my hand around the cold handle. I had been hiding away in the bathroom for a good two hours. Avoiding Ami as much as possible. I hadn't even considered leaving the entire time I was in there. So the handle had been left untouched the entire time I got ready-a process that I prolonged as long as I could.

As soon as I opened the door, I was surprised. Sasuke was leaned against the wall in front of the door. His arms folded across his chest, he looked annoyed with me. I gave a half smile, but his expression didn't ease. "Why have you been avoiding me….?" He asked in a glum voice. I couldn't tell if he was annoyed or sad. Maybe a mix of the two.

"It wasn't _you_ that I was avoiding Sasuke. You should know that. Unless you want Ami in a hospital….it was a smart idea for me to lock myself away. Sorry, I didn't mean to give you the wrong impression." After my apology, which I said swiftly and quietly, Sasuke's face got less tense and a small smile tugged at the ends of his lips.

"Oh." He said simple, before walking over to me and putting his hands on my waist, and pulling me into him.

My eyes snapped immediately up. I heard someone breathing from around the corner. It didn't take me more than a second to know who it was "Hmph." I said loudly.

"What did I do wrong _this_ time?" Sasuke asked me in disbelief, thinking that he had screwed up already.

"Not you." I said angrily, wrapping my arms around his torso. I didn't give a shit if she saw us. It was her that got all offended. "It's the dumb bitch around the corner…" I said the last part loud enough to where she'd here it. But I didn't emphasize anything. I heard an appalled gasp from behind the corner. Sasuke smirked.

"Didn't I say to be nice to her?"

"That was nice…if I was being mean-"I was cut off by his lips meeting mine. The same static pulse that I always got when he kissed me, rushed through my veins again. I shut my eyes and got onto my tippy toes, making it less of a strain on him. The faintly heard Ami make annoyed sounds, but then I heard her footsteps lead away downstairs, that's when I actually got into the kiss.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him in closer. I could feel his hot breath in my throat, I could taste his scent. His tongue traced by bottom lip, before softly biting it. I didn't know what was better, kissing the perfect guy, or knowing the guy in my arms was more extravagant and perfect than an angel. Before I knew what happened my back was against the closed bathroom door.

I felt his hand fall from my waist onto my thigh, he began to rub it gently, making the same feeling from last night come back, and it sent shivers up my spine. I wasn't quite sure how to react. His tongue traced the inside of my mouth, while his lips moved smoothly, matching mine perfectly. I slowly felt his hand get higher, still rubbing so softy…

"I think it's time we leave for the club!" I heard Ami's voice croak from the stair case. It trembled. I wasn't sure what to make of it, but knew I didn't want Sasuke to leave. I secured my hands around him tighter, and pulled him even closer, but I felt his hand slide off on my thigh, and return to my hip. He was going to end the kiss pretty soon. Dumb cunt ruined our fun again.

I savored the last few seconds of his taste, his scent, his touch…and then he pulled away, and stared at me with his shining onyx eyes. He smiled softly at me, and then said quietly "Ami's right…I think we should go now."

I frowned slightly and said "She ruined our fun again. Next time we'll have to be behind closed doors." He laughed softly, but didn't say anything; instead he grabbed my hand, and walked towards the stair case.

As we walked down he held me up right, making sure that I didn't fall on my ass. I still wasn't very good in my high heels. But as soon as we made it to the bottom, he didn't let go of my hand. Ami stood waiting at the front door, anxiety covered her face. She glared at me as soon as she saw me. Her stare bored into me, hatred flared in her. I couldn't have cared less. I just nestled closer to Sasuke, causing her to flinch. I smiled sweetly at her.

Ami opened the door and walked out without saying a single word to us. Her shoulders were straight back in an uncomfortable looking posture. I giggled quietly at her. As soon as we were outside, and instant wash of coldness was over my. I instantly got goose bumps all up my arms and down my legs, I shivered and my teeth began to chatter. I felt stupid, because Sasuke, being perfect, didn't seem affected by the cold at all. He looked at me with a concerned look on his face.

"Want me to go inside and get you a jacket?" he asked sounding truly worried, he had already taken a step back to the house before I could answer.

"Sasuke…we're going to be getting in a car, I think I'll be fine." I smiled at him, but he still looked worried.

"Well, let's get you in the limo as fast as possible. You're going to get sick." He pulled me into him, trying to warm mw up a little bit. He draped his arm around my shoulders, and made me instantly warmer. As we walked through the dark, he kept weaving me around, maneuvering me around rocks, and dips in the driveway that could possibly trip me.

The full moon shone bright in the sky, hovering over the house like a night light. Its white glow casted light over the flowers, and perfectly lush grass of the Uchiha estate. Stars were sprawled across the sky, twinkling brightly. It was beautiful out. But it was a short trip to the sleek black limo that awaited us in the drive way. We hadn't taken the limo in a while. I wondered if Ami had requested it.

When we approached, Jim was already standing outside the door, getting ready to open it for us.

"Jim!"I said with a smile "I haven't seen you in a while, how've you been?"

"Well, I'd be better if Ami wasn't here, but I guess other than that I've been doing pretty good. Yourself?"

"Wonderful." Is aid with a warm smile, as he opened the door for me to get in before Sasuke. As soon as I got in, I felt Ami's glare on me again. I ignored it. I sat down on the soft velvet, and waited for Sasuke, who was having a conversation with Jim, too quiet for me to understand.

"Yes master Sasuke…of course…" Jim said reluctantly. I had no clue what he was talking about, but Sasuke got in right afterwards. He sat down next to me, and put his arm around my shoulders again, pulling me in closer. Before Jim shut the door he looked at with a concerned look on his face. I didn't have enough time to read too far into it though.

It was warm in the limo, as always. So it didn't take long before the goose bumps disappeared. Ami looked distressed as she watched me lay my head on Sasuke's shoulder, and shut my eyes. It was so comfortable around him. Even with Ami staring at us.

The club wasn't too far away from Sasuke's house. Only about a 20 minute drive. We pulled up to the club, and Ami got out first. In a rush no doubt. I got out next, followed closely by Sasuke, who gave a final glance at Jim, who nodded. I didn't want to seem nosy, so I stayed silent. He'd tell me eventually.

As usual, as soon as Sasuke was out, girls all over turned to stare at him. His gorgeous perfection, and his flawless features. My heart skipped a few beats as I tried to no punch a girl in face and she whispered to her friend, and pointed to him with a seductive smile on her lips. He paid no attention to them though, instead he grabbed my hand, and led me through the VIP door into the club.

As soon as we were in, the memory of the man from before came back, Chrystal clear. I shuddered, and Sasuke looked at me in concern. He was always so worried about me. If only he knew what I had done in my past…

Ami was already in the VIP booth, sitting down with a few other people. It didn't take me long to recognize them though. On the opposite side of the booth sat Naruto and Shikamaru. They were as far away as possible from her, Naruto had a disgusted look on his face, and Shikamaru looked bored with the situation.

We both walked across the dance floor. We were both getting stares from people. Even me, different guys were staring at me. But not at my face. Sasuke got defensive and immediately glared at every guy that was near us, and if the guy was unlucky enough to make contact with him, they looked to the ground immediately. Scared.

Once we were there, Naruto and Shikamaru stood up to let Sasuke and I slide into the booth. Naruto hugged me quickly, and said "Sakura! We missed you!" he smiled. Shikamaru gave me a slight, one armed hug too. Lazy ass

Sasuke sat down next to Ami, and I slid in right next to him. I wasn't sure what we were supposed to be doing. I had never actually been clubbing…I didn't count my last trip here as clubbing. In fact…most people would call it stalking.

"Drinks are on me." Ami said brightly, pulling out a wallet. I realized a small wooden pole on the table, with a red flag on it. I looked at confused, but Sasuke just smiled. Ami reached forward and put the red flag into the air, apparently that flagged down a waitress, because only a couple seconds after, a girl with wavy black hair came over and said "How may I help you?" So it was like a restaurant…I guess…..

Ami began to list off different kinds of drinks that I didn't recognize at all. She kept listing the drinks for almost a minute. By the time she had finished, she must have listed off about 100 drinks. The waitress smiled very friendly and said "Anything else…?" Ami got a small smile, tugging on the corners of her mouth as she leaned over to the waitress, and then whispered something in her ear. The waitress nodded, with a smile, then said "540 Dollars miss." Ami didn't even flinch at what I considered a massive amount.

Instead she just pulled out five hundred dollar bills and handed them to her "keep the change…" She said, unconcerned. She crossed her hands in front of her and then said "So, Sakura…Do you drink?" She remained perfectly calm, but before I could answer Sasuke spoke quickly and sternly "No Ami. She doesn't. And she won't." I glanced at him, but he was string coldly at Ami. She smiled softly and said "More for me then." In a perfectly happy tone.

Naruto and Shikamaru were both glaring at her with Sasuke, she didn't seem affected though. Sasuke pulled out his wallet, then handed me a twenty dollar bill "Go buy yourself something to drink. No Alcohol.". I didn't bother to argue, so I took the money, waited for Shikamaru and Naruto to stand up so I could get out, then I walked across the dance floor.

I got a lot more stares this time around. I rushed myself, and walked as quick as possible. I saw the waitress and a few waiters walk past me with trays full of drinks in their hands. I knew who those were going to, and I rolled my eyes. I wasn't thirsty anymore, I shoved the bill in my skirt's tiny pocket and walked back to the VIP section.

The first thing that caught my eye was the white power in front of Sasuke, and then the pills that were next to it. I was gone for ten minutes and he was already getting high. The drugs were all across the table, and they were behind the opened beers, and alcoholic drinks, some vibrant blended drinks, others ugly brown that smelled like crap.

Sasuke looked at me with a hazy smile spread across his lips, I held my breath. His eyes were dilated, and beads of sweat covered his forehead. "Hey baby!" He almost yelled, standing up and knocking a few glasses over. I backed up, but stumbled over my own feet. Naruto and Shikamaru looked hammered as well. Naruto's face was red, and he had a drink in his right hand, sucking it down.

He stepped onto the table, and then jumped onto the floor right in front of me. I sucked in a gasp of air. "Why aren't you sitting with me?" He asked his words were slurring. How had be gotten so fucked up so quickly. I quickly glanced at Ami, who had a pleased smile on her face. It was _her_.

He reached forward and grabbed my wrist roughly, he gripped his entire hand around it and squeezed, it stung "Sasuke…your hurting me…stop it…" I said, trying to yank my hand wrist free, but he only gripped tighter. "Don't be so bitchy…" Sasuke groaned, pulling me into him. He smelt wretched. I tried to pull away, put her grabbed my face in his free hand "Look at me." He said strongly, I didn't, I stared at the floor, avoiding his gaze.

"Sakura!" he almost yelled, I felt a few drips of spit on my face. I reluctantly looked into his eyes, his face was beat red. His hair was covered in a thin layer of sweat. As soon as I made eye contact with him he leaned forward and crushed his lips onto mine. I didn't kiss him back, I tried to pull away, and when I did, he let go, letting me fall to the ground.

It hurt, pain surged though me. I felt tears form at the bottoms of my eyes. It wasn't the physical pain that hurt so badly. It was what Sasuke had just done. He didn't even look concerned. He smirked and said "Why don't you just go home!" A couple tears spilled out of my eyes. Shikamaru and Naruto looked at us, Naruto looked slightly concerned. But he didn't move.

I pushed myself off of the ground. After I was on my feet I stared at Sasuke, who had an annoyed look spread across his face. Like I had done something wrong. I looked at the ground and said "Sasuke…."

"GO HOME!" He shot at me coldly. Another tears slid down my face, but I turned around and walked to the door. As soon as I was outside again, cold air was once again washed over me. Only this time it felt good against my hot skin. The limo was still parked outside, I didn't wait for Jim to open the door for me, I just threw myself into the car.

As soon as I was in, tears began to spill madly from my eyes, drenching my entire face.

"Sakura…?" Jim asked me, honestly concerned. His voice trembled.

"Take me back to the mansion! Just take me back!" I screamed, I wasn't screaming at him. But I needed to scream. I just had to get it out of me. As soon as the words left my lips, the limo hummed to life, and was speeding down the road.

"Sakura….what happened?" Jim asked me, he was going far over the speed limit.

"He hurt me!" I said loudly, the wrist that he had grabbed onto was pulsing and red. Tears were still waterfalling out of my eyes.

"It's okay Sakura…Just get a goodnight sleep. I'm sure by morning everything will be better…" He said, but even he sounded doubtful of it.

"Whatever you say Jim…" I wasn't yelling anymore, I just sobbed out the words.

As we pulled into the driveway, I mumbled the words of goodnight to him. And then slammed the limo door shut, and he pulled away to go back to Bravia. I rushed inside, and as always, the lights were on. Itachi was sitting on the couch, surprise stretched across his face when he saw me.

"Sakura…?" he asked in the kindest tone he'd ever used around me. Tears spilled from my eyes, but I didn't say anything. "Sakura…what happened to you? Stop crying…" He stood up and rushed over to me. He was taller than Sasuke, so when he bent down, he was still taller than me. "Sakura…breathe." He said. His voice was much rougher than Sasuke's, I had never noticed that. But when he used it in this tone, it was a pleasant sound. "Darling, relax. Breathe." He told me. He said this several times before I listened.

My breathing slowed down a lot. I could feel my heart racing loudly; a few tears were still spilling out. I stifled a few breathes, choking on them still. I nodded to acknowledge the fact he was talking to me.

"What happened?" He asked me again. Keeping his kind tone. I held out my red wrist, there were indents from where Sasuke had pressed down with his nails. Itachi looked at me for more of an explanation. "S-S-Sasuke!" I cried out, choking on his name.

"Oh no…" Itachi whispered. He wrapped both his arms around me in a hug. Was he high too?? Itachi was NEVER like this. What the hell?

"It's gunna be alright Sakura. Let's get you upstairs. Okay?" He gave a small kind smile, and then scooped me into his arms. He carried me up the stairs, just like Sasuke had done, and into Sasuke's room. He set me on the floor and said "Come down stairs when you're done. I'll make you something." I nodded and watched him leave the room.

The tears had stopped. I reached under the bed and pulled out my duffle bag. Carefully I picked through my clothes until I found a pair of purple and light blue girl boxers, and a black tank top. That seemed like a good bed time outfit. I changed quickly, and then hurried downstairs.

Itachi called my name from the kitchen, and I followed the sound of his voice. Inside he had two huge bowls of vanilla ice cream covered in hot fudge, with two big spoons sticking out of each one. He handed one to me and said "Let's watch a movie, come on." He led me into the front room, and told me to sit down.

I did as I was told, and began to slowly eat my ice cream. It tasted wonderful. I ate faster, letting some of it dribble on me. He put in a movie, and then sat back down next to me. "Is it good?" he asked with a crooked smile. I nodded quickly, and then took a huge bite that barely fit in my mouth.

Before the previews were over the bowl of ice cream was empty and set on the floor, and I was curled up in a call, letting my eyes droop down, and rise, then drop down. Soon enough, I was out.

"What the fuck did you do to her Sasuke!?" I heard Itachi yell loudly from behind me. My eyes fluttered open, I was still laying on the couch, and I looked at the scene behind me. Itachi was at the bottom of the stair case, sharingan in his eyes, and across the room, Sasuke stood at the front room, reflecting his brother's sharingan back at him.

"You fucking hurt her! What the hell is wrong with you!?" Itachi was yelling at the top of his lungs.

"I didn't fucking do anything you dumb shit! Now let me go to bed!" Sasuke yelled back, looking outraged. I finally noticed Ami, who was standing right beside Sasuke, a pleasant smile on her face, even though she was trying to cover it up.

"LOOK AT HER!" Itachi yelled. He glanced at me, and it was the first time he'd noticed I was awake. Sasuke looked over at me, and instantly his eyes went back to onyx. All of a sudden, everything from before about Sasuke switched back to normal. Everything. His eyes went automatically into a concerned look, the angry atmosphere around him disappeared, and he took a step towards me, but so did Itachi.

"Don't fucking touch her…" he growled.

"She's _my_ girlfriend…" Sasuke mumbled sadly.

"Well, you're a pretty shitty fucking boyfriend then!!" I watched Ami smile brightly. Whatever she planned on happening, was happening. Pleasure was just radiating out of her. You could see the total glee she was feeling. And for the first time ever, Midori spoke while I was around Sasuke.

'_KILL HER!!._' Midori screamed loudly. I didn't wait for something. I didn't consider the consequences. I didn't wait for Sasuke's reaction. My killer instincts took over. And I had a new target. I jumped over the back of the couch, and took off for a sprint to her. No one had time to think what was happening, because within the same instant that I was off the couch, I was on top of her, wrestling her to the ground.

She screamed loudly, and if my ears weren't filled with the sounds of Midori's scrams, I might have actually been in pain by it. I brought my hands to her perfect silky hair, and twisted my fingers into it, knotting them. I gripped tightly and began to slam her head into the ground. As violently as possible, it only took three slams before blood began to spill, and only five before my hands had the blood on them.

Sasuke and Itachi were too stunned to move. They watched me as I cracked open Ami's skull, staining their carpet. I shoved my knee into her stomach, making her choke on what air she was getting. After my hands were covered in her warm, crimson blood. I slid my hands to her throat. This was the end of her, I squeezed tightly, and her face started to change colors. She gasped for air, and tried to claw at my back.

'_KILL HER! KILL HER! KILL HER!'_ Midori screamed loudly

"I'M TRYING!" I screamed aloud, snapping Itachi and Sasuke out of their trance. Sasuke ran forward and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his arms. Just as he had done with my fight with Ino. Suddenly, everything went in slow motion. Sasuke geld me tightly to him, whole Itachi grabbed Ami into his arms and carried her outside to the cars. Blood was training from her head. I felt no pity. None at all.

And then, I finally heard it. Sasuke yelling my name at me. "SAKURA! SAKURA STOP SCREAMING PLEASE!" He cried. I hadn't even noticed the screams escaping my own mouth. They just kept falling out. But after his voice came through, I shut my mouth. I shut my eyes. Tears slid slowly out of them: I had just lost Sasuke.

There was no way he'd wanna be with me after I did that. He just let him see the real me. And now, he was going to drop me. I sobbed quietly, as he held me. I let my legs feel numb, and was surprised when he didn't let me just fall to the floor. "Sakura…" He didn't say anything else, instead he just picked me up bridal style and carried me upstairs. Tears slid out of my eyes silently, I couldn't breathe.

Before I even knew what happened, he was setting me on his bed. He sat down next to me and then whispered in his soft, perfect velvet voice and said "Don't cry." His voice was like silk.

"You hate me!" I sobbed; I brought my knees to my chest and sobbed into them. I hugged them close "And your gunna leave me now…" I cried loudly.

"Love, I hurt you because of her. She deserved it." I couldn't tell what part of what he said was stronger. The pain that he felt for hurting me clearly showed through his words, but his anger at Ami for making him do it was clear too. I tried not to give too much thought about it though.

"But you hate me!" I sobbed more.

"Who told you that?"

"You should hate me. I'm an awful person…you don't even know!" I cried loudly. Tears were waterfalls again "You don't know how much of a monster I am! What I've done!"

"It couldn't be that bad…" Sasuke whispered sweetly to me, he tried to put his hand on my back, but I shrugged it off.

"….If I tell you…you'll hate me for good. You'll think I'm a monster…you'll leave me."

"Sakura…I…I love you….I won't ever leave you." Sasuke whispered.

"You…love me…?" I asked shakily. I looked up at him, his image was blurry, but he was gorgeous anyways, I don't think anything could make him look bad,. He was just so perfect in every way., Everything he did. Even after tonight…I would forgive him. Because…I love him.

"Yes, I love you with my whole heart Sakura. I'd give up my life for you." He paused and said "I will, NEVER leave you dear." As soon as the words left his perfect lips, I uncurled myself, and wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest. "I love you too Sasuke! I love you so much! I'd do anything for you!" Without hesitation he wrapped his arms around me and then said "Sakura…no matter what you do, I'll always love you. Understand? No matter what you've done, or what you will do in the future. You'll always be my love."

"Even though I almost killed your ex-girlfriend…?" I asked, I was half playing around, but I still wanted to know the answer.

"Even if you almost killed my ex-girlfriend. Which wasn't very nice at all." He noted the end on a laugh.

"You think it's funny?" I said in disbelief.

"No, but…oh…I don't know. I tell you to be nice. And then you come close kill her. Kudos to you Sakura." He chuckled. But I didn't find it funny at all. The tears had stopped, but I still felt wretched.

"Sorry.…" I grumbled.

"Maybe it'll be best if you go to bed. I've got a good guess that Ami won't be coming anywhere near you after this. You probably scare the living shutout of her-"He looked at my wrist. "Sakura…did I do that to you…?" I slid my wrist into a position where you couldn't see it.

"It doesn't matter Sasuke…" I said looking away from his gaze.

"Yes it does. And you think that you're the wretched one…I hurt you…"

'Yeah, true, but you didn't kill anyone. So, I think I'm a little worse than you are.' I thought to myself. "Don't worry about it Sasuke. I'm fine."

"Ugh…" he sighed.

"What?"

"You're doing it again….."

"What?"

"Pretending that big deals are tiny."

"Sasuke, I've done worse to MYSELF, than what you did. Relax."

"Wrong thing to say to calm me down. Get in bed love. Go." He pulled open the comforter, and let me crawl in. I snuggled in, and he tried to get up, but I reached forward and gripped into his shirt for dear life. "Stay with me please!" I begged him in the most pathetic tone on earth. He smiled at me, and then laid down next to me. He put his arm around me and then whispered "I love you…"

"I love you too Sasuke-kun…"

**((Holyy shitt that was a bad chapter**

**So flames are welcome with this.**

**Review please.**

**Sorry it sucked so bad.**

**I'll do better next time.**

**I promise.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Thank you.))**

_**((((((((((((SPECIAL:**_

_**I WANT PEOPLE TO POST THEIR FAVORITE COUPLE OTHER THAN SASUSAKU IN THEIR REIEWS! EVERYONE PLEASE DO THIS. I'M GUNNA MAKE ANOTHER FANFICTION, AND DEPENDINGON EVERYONES COUPES, DEPENDS ON THE COUPLE IN THE FANFIC.**_

__

_**YAOI AND YURI ARE ALRIGHT TOO.**_

_**PLEASE DO THIS FOR ME GUYS!**_

_**THANKS!!)))))))))))))))**_


End file.
